You Asked For It, I Gave It To You!
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: This is a series of dirty one-shots. While I was writing another dirty minded story I got a couple of requests for others. So if you requested something from me be on the lookout for it here. I will still take other requests if you leave it in a review or send me a PM. Thanks Loves, you are the greatest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**Several people made the same request while I was writing Austin's Dirty Mind. So I thought I would do a side story with all the dirty requests I get asked to do. This first one takes place between season 3 and season 4 on the tour bus of Ally's first tour. A lot of you asked for slow, sweet lovemaking on the bus, well I hope this is what you were looking for.**_

Even though it was frowned upon by the record label executives, Ally had decided to share a bunk with Austin. She loved the feeling of his arms around her at night. It made her feel safe and warm. She also found it cute that Austin just slept in boxers, he had grown up a bit and had stopped wearing ones with trucks on them only, now he wore all kinds, some with dogs, some plaid, some stripped, he even had a pair with pancakes on them. Ally liked to be on the inside of the bunk toward the wall. They usually fell asleep spooning. Tonight was no different. She snuggled into him more and he laughed a little as her hair tickled his nose. He gave her a light squeeze around the waist and both their breathing begin to slow and grow deeper. They both wanted to fall asleep like this every night for the rest of their lives.

Austin woke up sometime later feeling really happy. He wasn't sure why at first, until he shifted his body a little and let our a pleasure filled moan. He had a boner and had rubbed it against Ally's backside. No wonder he was happy, but now he had to do something about it. Ally was peacefully sleeping and it wasn't fair. He was wide awake and in desperate need of attention. It was like torture. He got a devilish idea. He began to kiss Ally along the back of her neck and shoulders. She didn't seem to respond, so as he continued to kiss her he slid his hands up the front of her tank top and began to massage her breasts, using ins fingers and thumbs to pinch her nipples. This earned him a slight moan but she seemed to still be asleep. This was fun. He was feeling extremely turned on. The idea of waking her up this was one of his best. He slid the tank top off of her gently. He returned to kissing her neck, massaging her breasts with one hand and moving the other lower to inside her her tiny shorts. He was surprised to find she wasn't wearing underwear. This intrigued him.

He shifted his entire body toward the end of the bunk and if you think that was easy, you'd be crazy. He pulled her shorts off slowly so maybe she wouldn't notice quit yet. He had made a game out of this. He was calling it What Will It Take to Wake Ally Up? He used his fingers on her womanly folds and she let out a much louder moan but still seemed asleep. He was hoping he had caused her to have an erotic dream about him. That thought added fuel to his fire. He ignored that for now. He moved his fingers in circles and put pressure on the sensitive nerve endings. She began to wiggle in her sleep. Austin couldn't stay down here any longer or he'd be stuck in that crouched position, even though he desperately wanted to use his mouth on her lower region. He stretched himself back up purposefully getting them back into their spooning. He rubbed his erection along the crack of her amazing ass and returned to his kissing of her neck, finding the sensitive spot by her collar bone. He also returned to fondling her breast with one had while the other slid further down and back to the magical folds. She began to whimper and squirm. She was still at least half asleep. He nudged her legs apart without missing a beat in his taunting every where else and slid his hardened penis along her center. Her eyes burst open and she moaned.

"Austin, make love to me." She pleated in a low whisper. Austin being the gentleman he is, obeyed. He slid his impressive cock inside her and she sighed in happiness. He pulsated in a slow and steady manner. There wasn't space for him to really go fast so he concentrated on going deep. He pushed in to the balls with a lot of pressure, she let out a moan each time. He knew just where to reach to make her feel amazing plus her hadn't stopped any of his other admiration's to her body. She was getting pleased in four different ways at once and she was barely holding it together. "Austin..." her voice was breathy and sexy. Her walls began to close around him and her vision went white. She orgasmed and slumped back against his chest. He turned her on her back and held himself up off her with his forearms and elbows. He begin that same deep, slow, steady rhythm again. She groaned and he smiled at her. He loved that he got to be the one that made her feel this way. He could now use his mouth and tongue on her boobs. He dipped his head down and began to suck, she yelped like a puppy. He continued to give the woman he loved as much pleasure and he could. The fact that the band members who had fallen asleep in the back lounge watching a movie could come into the bunk area at any time made this that much more erotic. But that was the thought that put Austin over the edge. But it was okay. Her walls closed around him again and they soared through their releases together.

They woke up snuggled naked together at first light, both smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for the typos in the last chapter, I didn't have much time to proof read and edit, same goes for this one, sorry, I really do know rules for writing and how to spell. I am a teacher, I just don't have time to re-read what I write. Also, Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**southparklover12 asked****_: _**_Hey could you write a oneshot about how austin comes home mad one day and and Ally tries to help him relax by them having sex and then afterwards she realizes how great sex is when Austin is mad and then tries to get him good and mad before they do it Everytime she wants to do it. Then Austin finds out and.. well you can take it from there._

**This one is for you and anyone else who likes Angry Austin.**

Austin was fuming mad. He wasn't the type to get even the slightest bit angry but this time someone had pushed him over the edge. He'd had it. He broke down and nearly punched someone, instead he'd punched a whole in the wall behind his head and tipped the heavy oak desk over. He was not just a dumb pretty boy who happened to be able to sing. Jimmy was making it hard to stay with his label. Austin was not as dumb as he sometimes came across. He knew when someone was trying to screw him over and Jimmy was telling him that he needed to present himself a certain way that didn't represent who he really is. Austin was not going to parade around in his underwear for all the world to see as the face, well more like butt, of a high class underwear line. At 18 years old, yes he was legal, but he didn't want to look back at his career and have his point be this young. He knew if he gave in he wouldn't be taken seriously as a musician and his career would come to a stand still quickly. Jimmy didn't seem to care that Austin wasn't just his plaything he could send out to do whatever. Trish hadn't even been involved with these talks and that made Austin all the more pissed off. Trish is his manager and she books stuff like that, and she knew enough not too. Austin had gone in with hopes to this meeting. He had written some songs on his own and wanted Jimmy to hear them. Jimmy wouldn't even listen, he said Austin didn't need to write his own songs because he's hot and no one really cares, among other disrespectful things.

"Austin what happened?" Ally asked with concern as her boyfriend and song writing partner slammed the apartment door behind him so hard she thought the walls might come tumbling down. His eyes were glazed over with a look she had never seen before. It scared her a little.

"Jimmy is such a fucking ass." He through his hands up and fell back onto the couch. She sat down next to him and watched his hands clench and un-clench repeatedly. Her gaze went from his large hands up his arm to his biceps that were twitching under his tight t-shirt. He is so strong, that this action also scared her a little. He is always sweet, kind, gentle and caring despite his tall stature and impressive build. She began to rub his back in light circles and he brushed her off. He stood up and started pacing. "Ally he basically called me a useless, dumb, pretty boy with no character and implied I have no mind or will of my own." Ally looked up at him completely shocked. Jimmy had been a jerk in the past but she figured that came with the territory of head of record label, it is a stressful job. But that was crossing a line, she always thought Jimmy respected Austin. But he really was using him just to make money.

"That is so wrong on so many levels." Ally spoke up in support of her extremely talented and passionate love. "You are his biggest selling artist right now."

"I know. You would think I would get respect." he scoffed. He sat back down again but he was still twitching. Ally didn't know what to do. She had never seen him like this before. She leaned in and kissed him deeply and he returned it for a moment then pulled away. "What the fuck, now you too Ally?" He shoved her a little. She crossed her arms and glared.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You just want my body." He was seething. "Just like Jimmy."

"Whoa. What?" She asked both intrigued and confused.

"Jimmy called me in to today because he got this underwear company to come in and take pictures of me for their ads, like really big ads on billboards and stuff and the underwear is tight and small and I'd pretty much be exposed for all the world to see."

"He did that without your permission?" Austin nodded. He was turning red he was so mad. "Sorry Ausitn, but I need to calm you down." She said and lunged at his lips again. She pushed her tongue in his mouth but this time he responded with all his passion. She began to rock back and forth on his lap so he would begin to feel aroused. It worked much faster then she anticipated. She pulled away long enough to pull her shirt off. She had come home early and changed into comfy clothes and had not put a bra back on. He groaned and bit her breasts hard. It hurt like hell but it also turned her on. She was panting heavily already. The heat was already becoming unbearable. She got off him for a second and he grabbed at his own shirt and ripped it off like the hulk. She quickly discarded her shorts and thong not wanted them to fall victim of his rage. He grabbed her ass and hauled her up. she wrapped her legs around his waist and he begin to bite and her neck and chest. He used one hand to rub circles on her private folds. His hands were so rough and fast it hurt but at the same time felt so good. She was really feeling tingly. She pushed him back onto the couch with as much strength as she could. He stumbled a little and fell onto the couch. She got off him and gripped her wrist so tightly she was afraid it might break.

"You better be able to finish what you started cause I can't deal with a teasing bitch today." He growled. She licked her lips and knelt down in front of him. She undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers he kicked them off as she began to stroke his massive cock that was already fully hard. She couldn't belief how hot it felt to her touch, it had never been that way before, usually a nice warm stiffness but this was like fire to her touch. He really was mad. Ally then began to rub his balls and lick his penis. He groaned loudly and she put her mouth over him and he hissed. There was not way in hell she would ever be able to deep throat him, he was too big. But she did the best could each time taking more and more of him in her mouth. She got herself almost there when he bucked his hips a little and she nearly chocked. She got up and wasted no time she climbed on top of him and he pushed into her so hard she thought he would rip her in half. It was painful but again she liked it.

His speed was lightning fast and each thrust was as powerful as that first one. He pulled on her nipples with his teeth and smacked her ass so hard each time she came down, it stung. He stood up holding her to him with one arm continuing to fuck her senseless as he maneuvered them to the back side of the couch. He flung her over the back so her ass was up in the air. She was dripping wet and it only put fuel on his fire. He began to push into her again at that dizzying and painful speed. This time he was hitting her even deeper. He reached on hand up to her hair and pulled her head back hard and used the other hand to rub her sensitive. She was seeing white for the pleasure and red for the pain. She was climaxing and screaming in pain at the same time. He didn't give her any time to recover as he moved them into the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and hoovered above her using those beautifully muscled arms to hold himself over her. His eyes were still devilish as he thrusted into her. Her thighs, pelvic area and ass were going to be so sore from all of this. She began to whimper and she wrapped her arms his back and hang on for deer life. Her nails began to dig into Austins skin and she loved the way his muscles moved under her small hands. She pulled her hand down his back knowing she left scratches. She was closing tightly around him again and she put her legs over his shoulders and lifted her ass off the bed, she was upside down as she released a second time. He was becoming more erratic by the second and soon she felt the flow of his hot seed pouring into her body like a waterfall. He rode out the waves and collapsed on top of her. He rolled them over without removing himself from her. He was still a little aroused and needed a little more.

Ally was surprised by this because she was sure he had just gotten her pregnant with how hard he came. He had them in a sitting a position and was pulsated in and out of her at a slower softer pace as he kissed the back of her neck, sucking every now and then. He was using her vagina to milk the last of his juice out of his penis. She felt a little more of his fluid enter her and he pulled out.

"Holy shit." He breathed. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you." he looked over her body and noticed how many marks he left on her body. She looked at him and smiled. "I was angry and I guess I let that take over my passion."

"I liked it." She winked and kissed him deeply. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. He ran his fingers down her back lightly and she sighed happily and rested her head on his chest. Ally had always been very pleased with Austin in bed. He was always able to make her cum, but this had been different. This was animalistic and primal. She would need this again. Now she knew to get him mad. Maybe not for a little while though because she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

Miraculously, Ally hadn't gotten pregnant that night when Angry Austin had spilled his seed into her. That had been the first time they hadn't used a condom and it they both had agreed sex was better without one. She had begun taking birth control and she wanted another round of sex like that. Now how was she going to make him mad. She is a passive person who usually avoids confrontation so how could she do this. Then it hit her. Austin loved her so much but he hated the idea of other guys getting to see her the way only he gets to see her. Ally is a modest woman who dresses modestly but she was going down to the studio which is only a couple blocks away, but she was going in barely any clothes. She knew he would get mad. She pulled on a tight low cut crop top that didn't hide much and her shortest tightest skirt and her highest heals. She was nervous for the walk, she really didn't want anyone to see her like that but hey, she would sacrifice that to get him to fuck her hard again. She got a lot of whistles and cat calls as she passed by some vendors and some skateboarders. She hoped no one would recognize her dressed like this. She made it to the studio and like a stealth made her way back to Ausitn's recording room. Luckily he was the only one there. She walked in and locked the door and hit the studio in use button, no one would disturb them now. He turned and saw it was Ally. Then his face fell.

"What the hell are you wearing? Did you walk here in that? Don't you know what could have happened to you? Some ass could have easily rapped you or thought you were a prostitute." His voice was shaky. Ally just attacked his lips with kisses. He pulled away. "What the fuck, you can't just come in here and do that?" His eyes were angry, not as angry as that one night but she figured good enough. She shoved back into the chair and began to grind on his lap. "Ally, work." He slipped out between feverish kisses. He was so mad at her for dressing that way outside their apartment but she looked so damn hot. He couldn't fucking take it any more. He ripped her clothes off, literally and she whimpered. He like that a lot. He deepened their kiss more and began to rub her sensitive area between her legs. She bit his lip and he pulled away looking her eyes. She was full of lust. She leaned in and started kissing his neck, biting him like he had done to her a few weeks ago. That's when it hit him, she got him angry on purpose. She liked it rough. He decided to go with it. He pushed her off his lap so hard she fell against the large table that held the switch board. He pulled his clothes off and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her face to his dick.

"Suck it Bitch." He commanded. He pushed her head into himself as she obeyed. Her head was bobbing up and down so fast he thought her neck would snap but it felt good so he didn't really want it to stop. "Bite me." She paused and looked up at him wide eyed. "Bite me." She bit down gently and used her teeth to scrape him a little as she moved back up. "Fuck." He hissed. He grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her to her feet. Turned her around and spread her legs apart. He jammed his cock into her pussy as hard as he could and back out again, using all his power and strength with each thrust. She was being smashed into the table and he saw a bruise forming on he back from when he threw her before. He leaned forward only making himself go deeper as he bite her neck. She screamed and it sounded like pain and pleasure mixed. He turned her around and hoisted her up around his waist and then put her knees over his shoulders. He took her by the hands and she leaned bad head towards the floor. He was able to get so deep into her at this angle that they both came hard. He pulled her up and she jumped down. They fell back onto the chair. "You got me mad on purpose." He smiled at her. "Naughty, dirty, kinky, Ally Cat." She purred and kissed him deeply.

"Yeah and you are going to be more mad and we can go another round at home." She winked.

"Why am I going to be more mad?" He asked amused.

"You ripped my clothes to shreds and I need to get home, naked."

"Shit." He smacked his forehead. "There is no way in hell that's happening." He picked up his shirt and handed it to her. "You will wear this home." It covered more of her then the outfit she'd worn here so that made him happy. "Good fucking thing I'm so much taller then you, cause my shirts go almost to your knees." She kissed him once more and pulled the shirt on. "Well I am not getting any more done today, I'll come home now." He stood up and found the rest of his clothes and pulled them on. Good thing it was perfectly acceptable in Miami for a guy to walk down the street shirtless, the weather being so hot and all.

"Thanks." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know you could have told me to be rough." He gave her ass a good smack, she felt a massive sting, winced, and smiled.

"It was fun making you mad." She teased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally in any way shape or form these are strictly for entertainment purposes.**

_**Reminder: These one-shots are not related in any way. This one is a combination of ideas from readers, this is for all the people who requested a story about Austin pleasing Ally. In this one Ally is a virgin and Austin is a much more experienced lover. Just pointing that out. So I don't get a million comments asking. It takes place in Season 3, after the they get back from tour, but before Princess's and Prizes.**_

Ally's POV

I was sitting alone in the practice room trying to finish the melody I had running through my head all day. I was having trouble and it's late. My dad already went home. The air conditioning is broken and my dad is too cheap to fix it, so is sweltering in here. That's not the only reason I can't concentrate. I was thinking about other things. Other things that at seventeen shouldn't be a distraction any more because I should be long over the curiosity but I'm not. It all started two weeks ago. We were all over at Austin's house for a sleepover. I had woken up early and I had to use the bathroom. I stumbled sleepily down the hallway and opened the bathroom door. I immediately woke up by the sight in front of me. Austin was already up, he was in the shower and the Moon's had a clear glass shower door. He was humming loudly to himself he was washing his hair. He hadn't noticed I walked in but I saw all of him, everything. I couldn't move I was frozen. I knew Austin had a good build I'd seen him shirtless plenty of times and I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice or that didn't make me weak in the knees. But, this, seeing him in all his naked glory was warming my entire body. Now I have nothing to compare it too but Austin seems to have a large penis. He seemed big and he wasn't slightest bit aroused. I looked at his butt, I didn't know he had dimples there too. I left quickly then not wanting him to see me. Since that early morning encounter my "crush," no, not the right word, my intense attraction to Austin had grown.

Just thinking back to his naked body was making me sweat even more then the hot stuffy practice room. I was feeling light headed and had a serious sensation happening deep in my loins. I wanted relieve from that but to be honest, I really don't know what to do. Yes, that's right at seventeen I have never masturbated before and now am in dire need of some kind of release and have not idea how to do it. I am a pathetic teenager if I can't figure this out. I moved away from the piano and sat on one of the chairs. I leaned back and gently rubbed my center over my panties. I felt a little tingly feeling but it wasn't enough. I rubbed a little harder and those images of Austin came rushing back into my mind and it began to feel good. I needed more. I bit my lip. It's late, no one is going to come up here, I feel safe. I pushed the top of my dress down along with my bra and let my breasts out. With my free hand I rubbed my nipples. I continued to rub but the pent up feelings were just getting worse. I had to do more, but what? I had heard that you could stick things into yourself but I don't think that's me. I decided to take off my underwear and have skin to skin contact with myself. I also removed my bra all the way so my dress was bunched at my waist. I began to rub harder on my center and squeeze my nipples. I was starting to feel good. I continued and the tingles just got worse. I didn't know how to satisfy myself.

"Need a little help?" I heard a deep, sexy and familiar voice and tried to fix my dress to cover myself. When had he come in here? Why this late?

"Austin, what are you doing here?" My voice was shaky and I felt my entire body flush with embarrassment.

Austin's POV

I know how late it is. I really wanted to see her and I knew she would be working on our song. I had passed Lester on his way out. He asked me to lock up behind him and tell Ally to come home soon. I looked the doors and made sure the cash register was secure and headed toward the stairs but a new guitar came in today and I got distracted by it, wishing I could play it right now. I knew I couldn't I would scare the shit out of Ally if I plugged in and let it rip. I shook my head out of it and ran up the stairs and opened the practice room door. I froze, there almost completely naked was the girl of my dreams, the one no other girl compared too. She was touching herself and I felt myself get an instant boner. I had dreamed of seeing her naked for the last two years and with the weirdness of our relationship I didn't think it would happen. She is even more perfect then I ever knew to be possible.

I studied her body, the way her long hair cascaded down her back and the way her breasts swayed as she moved. It looked like she was desperate for an orgasm. I didn't know Ally was this kind of girl, she always came across as an innocent baby deer. I thought I knew her better then this. Her movements on herself were so unsure and clumsy, it hit me then she'd never done this before it was her first time. I smiled at her adorableness. Before I knew what I was doing I heard my own voice.

"Need a little help?" She pulled and tugged at her dress trying to cover herself up and her whole body flushed a deep red.

"Austin what are you doing here?" She breathed out as she continued to try and cover up, it wasn't working and she looked like she wanted to cry. I walked toward her and leaned down to look in her eyes.

"I thought you would be here working on our song so I thought I could help." I grinned at her. "I can help with this too." I took her arms and pulled them away from her chest she started to protest but I wouldn't let her. "An absolutely gorgeous body like that should not be hidden." She blushed even deeper as she tried to keep her arms crossed but failing in resisting me because I am six foot one and weigh around 180 in solid muscle and she's like five foot nothing and weighs about 90 pounds. Her legs were clenched tightly I would work on that in a minute. "Ally, sweetheart, there is not shame it what were doing. In fact it was pretty damn hot and I approve." She looked scared and uncertain. "I looked at her deeply in the eyes and let out all the feelings I have for her out in my next phrase. "You are so beautiful."

"No, I'm not. I'm just a nerd." She looked away.

"No Ally, you have some nerdy habits, that doesn't make you a nerd. You trust me right?" She nodded. "Then trust me when I say, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire universe." She looked down again and I lifted her chin. "Now tell me, how close are you to having an orgasm?" Her cheeks turned pink again and she rubbed her fingers against her temples.

"I don't know." She sighed. "It's my first time doing this." She admitted out loud and I leaned in and I kissed her. We had kissed a few times before but it had been a long time and all the sparks were still there.

"Let me help you." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me she still looked scared.

"That's not a good idea, we're friends." She looked kind of sad too.

"Oh I think we are more then that." I leaned down and kissed her again I felt her muscles relax. "Now tell me, who got you all hot and bothered like this?" I wanted to hear her say it, I had a strong feeling it was me but I wanted her to say it. If it turned out to be some other guy I would track him down and punch him the face. I don't know where that thought came from. I thought I had seen her come into the bathroom while I was in the shower a couple weeks ago and let's just say I'm impressive naked. Even Dez thinks so, he want's to have my body. That's why her wrote that moment in that short story of his last year.

"You." She said so quietly I barely heard her.

"Yeah, seeing me naked usually brings on a whole bunch of sexual feelings." I laughed a little and she looked mortified. "But don't worry, we are even now and seeing you like this, really did some things to me. Do you know how fucking hard I am right now?"

"You're hard for me?" Her voiced sounded as shocked as she looked. "But you have been with so many amazingly beautiful girls before and I'm just..." I interrupted her by kissing her again.

"Didn't I just tell you that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I looked into her eyes. "The only reason I was with any of those girls is because I was trying to get you out of my head and it doesn't work, I called each and everyone by your name Ally because you are all I dream about and all I want." Her mouth just sort of fell open. She was speechless. "Now, let me fucking help you, okay?" She nodded. I knelt on the floor in front of her and leaned in. I kissed her long and deep and she let my tongue in her mouth. Damn, she tastes so good. My cock is throbbing and i should undo my pants but I can't. it's all about her right now. I bit her bottom lip a little and she yelped into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss and our tongues massaged each other. I slid my hands up her sides and back down again. I must have brushed a ticklish spot because she giggled. Only Ally would giggle at a time like this. This time as I came up her sides I cupped her breasts and I ghosted my thumbs over her nipples. She arched toward me and I moved my lips down to her neck. She has this amazing sweet spot just above her collar bone and latched my mouth on like suction cup. She let out a little whimper.

Ally's POV

His hands began to massage my breasts as he was for sure leaving a love bite on my neck. I didn't even care. I didn't want to hide he mark of Austin Moon, even if my dad sees it. My senses were going crazy and I my heart was literally mush from all his sweet words. He knew just what I had needed to hear. I wasn't even sure if my brain was working. His hands began to descent down my sides again as he moved his mouth and took one of breasts in his mouth.

"Oh my God." I breathed out. He sucked and played with the nipple with his tongue and his hand moved lower still, his fingers made contact with my tingling center and I spread my legs wide for him. He started rubbing me in circles and I leaned my head back and moaned. He switched his mouth loving to my other breast and continued to make me feel all kinds of things I never knew. He began to kiss down my stomach to where is fingers were working some kind of magic. He kissed the sensitive folds and I nearly fell out of my chair. I could feel some wetness leaking from my core but Austin didn't seem to mind. He began to lick up the juice with his tongue and I grabbed his hair and held his face to my center. One of his long rough fingers pushed up into me. I let out a loud moan.

"Shit Ally, you are really tight." He mumbled into me and the vibrations nearly set me on fire. Fire was stirring up inside me too as he tongued continued to work. His finger started moving in and out and I whimpered again. Then he put a second finger in and fell back into the chair a little more. He is good at this, this is just one more thing Austin Moon can do well. All the girls I had heard talking said how good he was and I never put to much thought to it because of coarse they are going to say Popstar Austin Moon is good in bed. But it turns out he's a freaking genius.

"Austin, virgin, tight, yes." That's all I could managed to say before moans overtook me. I think her knew what I meant. He worked his tongue faster and harder and added a third finger and I felt myself get tighter around his fingers and my vision went white as I felt this amazing release. I was breathing hard and I felt so invigorated.

"Ally, you have the fucking sexiest O face I have ever fucking seen." He pulled his fingers out and kissed my lips. I tasted myself on him but I didn't really care, his lips are like magic.

"I... you... we... oh my God... thank you..." I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell him I love him but after that it would seem disingenuous. He kissed my nose lightly and smiled.

"You're welcome." he moved but her groaned when he stood up.

Austin's POV

Shit I was so turned on right now. Her entire body smells like heaven and tastes so fucking delirious. This girl can give me boners that could kill me. I looked down at her and she studied the bulge in my pants. She moved her hand towards it but then pulled back. Her face was red and she looked all shy. I took her hand and put right on my hard as a rock dick. Her eyes got big.

"Doses that hurt?" She looked concerned but intrigued at the same time.

"Only because it's confined." I answered honestly.

"Can I, I mean... do you want me to..." She was blushing and stumbling over her words.

"Do you want to touch my dick?" I asked her she just blushed deeper. I smiled. I stood up and took my shirt off first, if this going down I didn't want in the way. She looked up at me and I could see how much she liked my body. She licked her lips and I pulled her up onto her feet. as I did, her dress just fell to the floor I kissed fiercely again. I turned us so I could sit in the chair. She took a deep breath and studied me for a moment. She laughed a little and ran her hands down my chest and abs. Then she kissed my neck like I had done to her and my god did I need that. I let out a few cuss words. I admired the purple mark that I had left on her graceful neck. I could tell she was doing a good job leaving one me. She worked her way down and kissed my nipples then lower over my abs. Then she paused and looked nervous. She reached for my belt and tried to undo it but her hands were shaking. I put my hands over hers to steady her and let her know everything was okay. She took a deep breath and the two of us got my jeans off and she hesitated at my boxers, I knew she could see the outline of my dick because it was so hard. "All are you ready to release that monster?" She nodded but didn't move. "It's pretty big you know, I don't blame you for being scared." I held her hand and she used her other to pull my boxers down. My dick sprang out like a jack in the box. She sat back a bit startled as I kicked my boxers behind her. She reached out for me slowly and I couldn't take it. I guided her hands to my throbbing cock. She experimentally rubbed up and down slowly. Just that little touch from her made me moan.

"I've never done this, I don't know if I can." She rubbed up and down again. I put my hands over hers and showed her what I liked and she got it pretty quickly. I began to feel really good. But she still unsure of her actions and it wasn't really doing what I needed her to be doing. She would improve on this if we did it more.

"Ally that feels good but you know what would feel better?" She shook her head no. "Suck me." Her eyes got bigger.

"I can't do that." She looked disappointed.

"Yes, you can. Suck me like a damn Popsicle and massage my balls." I instructed. I put hand at the back of her head and guided her toward me. I felt her warm wet mouth on me and I let out a loud "Fuck." I started playing with her hair and she moaned onto my dick and the vibrations sent me higher closer to the edge. Her mouth is magic. Her small hands were rubbing my balls the perfect amount of pressure. I told her to do that because no girl had ever been able to get all of me in their mouth before. Ally was getting closer then anyone and if felt so damn wonderful. Suddenly my balls were hitting her chin as she suctioned around my cock. HOLY SHIT, Ally could deep throat me. She wasn't even gagging. I let out another sound but his time it sounded like a growl. She pulled her mouth slowly back up and bucked back into her mouth, still she didn't choke. She looked up at me with those sweet innocent eyes and I fucking lost it. I filled her mouth with the most cum I had ever produced. I pulled out and she sat there with think white cum in her mouth. "You can spit or swallow." I told her she tried swallowing some but there was too much so she had to spit it out. "Ally how the hell did you do that?"

"What?" She asked confused. I forgot that was her first time doing anything sexual.

"How did you get all of me in your mouth without gagging?" I clarified.

"That's unusual?" She asked.

"Yeah, hello, huge cock, most girls start choking."

"I guess I don't have a gag reflex." She pondered.

"Don't tell anyone else that." I commanded gently.

"Why?" She asked innocently again.

"Because then I will be doing more work keeping guys from you, and it's already a big job. Do you know how many guys ask me to hook them up with you?" She looked confused. "At least one a day and most them are just after your body, that little knowledge will make them want you just for sex." She still looked a little lost but shrugged in agreement. I pulled her up on my lap and she yelped a little when her center rubbed against my cock. She was a little we again. "Do you need some attention again?" I asked and she shook her head no. 'Are you sure." I rubbed her with my fingers.

"AAAuuuusssssstin" she hissed.

"What a dirty girl." I teased her by rubbing her harder. She purred in my ear and I was hard again just like that. I slipped myself inside of her slowly not to hurt her too much and sighed and a tear rolled down her check, I kissed it away and she smiled at me. I kissed her neck and fondled her breast with one hand while I rubbed her center with the other. I continued to slowly work my way in and out of her as she moaned my name over and over. It was like fuel to a fire. I stood up with her still pounding into as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked us over to the piano and sat her down on the bench. I didn't want her first time to hurt too much or be too rough because she deserved the best. I sat with her her legs around my waist and mine on the floor. I kept the pace slow but deep. Her head flew back and I felt her tightening around me. I couldn't go over yet I had to hold on. She made that sexy as hell O face again and I only lasted a few more pumps before I pulled out of her. I started pumping myself to the edge. I did that because I didn't have a condom, I had used mine all up and hadn't gotten a new box yet and I was definitely not stupid enough to ejaculate into Ally. Plus I respected her more then that. She bent her head down and licked the cum off of me.

"Austin, that was incredible." She blushed again and kissed my cheek. I think she did that to avoid saying thank you again. I kissed her lips and ran my hands through her hair. She sighed.

"Ally, I know this sounds bad right after what we just did, but I really do love you and I will never do anything sexual with another girl as long as I live because i only want you." She looked at me scared again. I don't know what she was thinking but she got up and pulled on her clothes faster then a bold of lightning. She threw me my clothes and waited for me to get dressed.

"You can't say things like that, we aren't dating and now I just let you take my virginity. What was I thinking?" She began to pace.

"Do you regret it?" I asked it would kill me if she did.

"NO." She answered. "I am glad it was you. But you can't say that kind of stuff, how do I know you weren't caught up in the moment?" She crossed her arms as I pulled my shirt back on. "You know you are known to be flirt, a player, a bit of a male slut." I pulled her chin up to look me in the eye.

"Ally, I meant every word of that, remember I said those other girls were a distraction from you." I sighed. "You are the girl for me and I am willing to wait my whole life for you because that wasn't sex, that was making love, and now I know the difference." I kissed her again and I left. I wanted to leave her there speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This is for Rorochahrour5: This request takes place in the Season One timeline, sort of, kind of. Austin and Ally are 15 and have known each other since birth and are best friends. Ally is the shy reserved goody girl one and Austin is a bit more outgoing, laidback and confident. Ally hasn't had her first kiss yet but Austin has kissed many but that's as far as he has gone. This will be them asking each other how puberty is going. Having noticed differences in their best friend it leads to awkward curiosity and unexpected feelings. And I have a couple more requests that came in…. I LOVE YOU All so much. I'm glad you like my dirty mind, see teachers aren't boring. (It doesn't creep anyone out that I write sex scenes about teenagers and I'm a teacher does it? That's not my intention and I promise I'm not like a sick demented person who you know likes kids in that really disgusting way. I'm not, I swear, please don't be creeped out by me. I guess I write these to show you we as teachers understand what being a teenager is like, even though you think we don't remember. I want you to know you can come to me for life advice and shit like that because I'm good at giving advice and I'm not judgmental)**_

Austin was staying at Ally's house for the weekend while her dad went away for a weekend convention. He'd helped her close Sonic Boom and they walked there together. Lester didn't like the idea of Ally being by herself so he asked Austin to stay with her. Austin is her best friend, they do everything together and they rarely spend more than eight hours apart. They have been sleeping over at each other's house since they were babies so this is not a strange situation that a father was being ignorant to sexual tension between two attractive teens, they really didn't seem to have any.

Austin dumped his bag in Ally's room and stretched himself back on the bed. He always did that as soon as he came it and he would look up at the glow in the dark stars she had stuck to her ceiling. Of course they were as accurate as they could be, that's just who Ally is. He could easily pick out the Big Dipper and Orion's Belt. But when he looked up on this particular day they were gone.

"Al, where's the sky?" He sat up with a confused look on his face. It had been her favorite feature in room since she was eight when she spent a whole weekend sticking the thousands of them up there. He found it comforting too. You didn't get to see many stars in the city.

"I took them down, I needed a change." She sighed. He took another look around her room and noticed other changes, her old stuffed animals were gone, except her favorite five, her dolls, which she hadn't played with in like three years but displayed proudly and pristinely were gone as well. The top of her dresser was now full of stuff her didn't recognize as Ally. There was mascara, eye liner, lip gloss and make up he had no idea what it was called. Her crates of books and music were now on the shelves where the dolls had been and her pink and white flower bed spread was gone, there was now a purple and blue stripped one in its place and the walls were no longer pink, two walls blue, two walls purple.

"When did you do all of this?" He asked in wonder it was like he was on another planet.

"Last weekend while you were visiting your grandparents." She sighed as she pulled the keyboard and stand to the bed so they could work on a song.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He put a hand on her back and rubbed small circles because she looked like she was about to cry.

"It wasn't a big deal." She shrugged. He gave her the "oh really?" look. She rolled her eyes. "I'm sentimental, it was hard changing things up but I had too, it didn't feel like me anymore."

"I like it." He smiled and slid himself next to her so their shoulders and legs were touching, they had no understanding of personal space with each other. She grinned up at him. He was happy she was in a better mood then she was a few days ago. He'd learned over the last year that when Ally is on her period to not say a word because she gets over emotional about everything and to bring her ice cream, which he did gladly because she would share it with him. He'd asked her once what if felt like to have a period and her answer was so intimidating he hand nightmares and gained so much respect for women. He understood how tough they are and that men are wimps in comparison. He didn't like the idea of his best friend literally losing an inner lining of her body each month along with an egg that one day could be her child. He completely understood why this process made her crazy and the way she described cramps and bloating was not to be repeated. Not only did girls go through that but all of their changes happened where everyone could see. It was hard for girls to hide how big or not so big their boobs got or how their hips widened out to make those extremely sexy curvy lines Austin has grown to love. They were expected to shave the hair that grew in new places and that didn't sound like any fun to him.

Sure guys got taller and gained muscle and their voices changed for everyone to see or hear but it didn't seem nearly as bad as what girls went through. So the voice cracking could be embarrassing when it happened in front of girl but they seemed to find it cute. Boys got to boast about where hair was growing and how much as well. Boys cold easily cover up how big or not so big their sex organs grew because they were under pants, and let's face it boys clothes are looser and more comfortable than girls. When Austin went shopping with Ally he began to understand why she didn't wear shorts. Ally preferred to wear skirts and dresses because there wasn't much to the shorts they sold for girls. He picked up a pair once and held it up to him and was shocked how little they covered. Sure he liked to look at a nice ass and sexy legs but he understood Ally's choice. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of her in those tiny shorts anyway, he'd have to beat perverted guys away from her because she'd not only be beautiful but they'd see her body. Not that Austin had ever seen her body. She wore vests or a few sizes to big shirts and flowing skirts all the time, never one to show her curves. Even at the beach she stayed covered up but that's because she burns easily. When he hugged her if felt like she had a nice body. Not that he really wanted to know, she is just his best friend.

"I don't know if I can write this idea the way we planned." Ally said a few minutes later, they'd been playing a melody for weeks and had this idea to write about a kiss, a defining moment type kiss. Austin had suggested it and Ally thought it was so sweet and perfect for Austin to sing.

"Why not?" He asked curiously. Ally is brilliant and great with words.

"I've never kissed anyone, I don't know what it feels like." She sighed and slumped. The puzzle pieces began to click into place for Austin, the room change to be much more grown up, the new make up on her dresser. Ally was finally ready experience life of a teenage girl, not one stuck in a book or locked away writing songs. Austin smiled at her. "What?" She asked.

"Who is it?" He teased and tickled her.

"Who is who?" She tried holding back a laugh but failed.

"They guy you like, the one you want to kiss you?" He continued his tickle assault on her.

"What?" She laughed. "No one. I was just thinking about it for the song." She said slowly while trying to not go hysterical. He looked in her eyes and saw she was being sincere.

"Oh, Sorry." He stopped tickling her. He laid back on the bed again and she came down right beside him. He waited for her to catch her breath and then he looked at her. Her long chestnut colored hair her porcelain skin, big brown doe eyes and naturally red lips. She kind of reminded him of Snow White. He had always known Ally was a beautiful girl, he wasn't stupid, nor blind. He also knew it was going to take some guys a long time to realize how gorgeous she is because she's got a nerdy reputation but it still surprised him that nobody had kissed her yet. She has nice lips and smells good and her breath is always fresh but then again, Ally never participated in games like truth or dare, spin the bottle or go out with groups of people for group dates. The only time she went anywhere fun was with him and their two friends Dez and Trish. "Do you want to know how a kiss feels?" He asked.

"Yeah, someday." She sighed again. He grabbed her hand and held it to his lips and gave her a chaste kiss on her hand. "HaHa." She said sarcastically, and nudged him. He leaned over and did the same thing on her lips. He immediately felt sparks and heard fireworks going off. He hadn't expected that so he kissed her a little longer and a little deeper than he planned. He pulled away and she looked stunned. "Why did you do that?" She sat up. He wondered if she felt what he felt.

"I felt like it." He answered and sat up with her. "Al, you're awesome and you should have had your first kiss a long time ago. I being the amazing best friend I am helped you have that experience. I can tell you, you got lucky, most first kisses are not with someone you care about. Usually it's just some stupid crush that lasts like a month. I did you a favor, you got a kiss from your best friend who just so happens to be a great kisser."

"Thank you." She said quietly and looked down at her hands. "You didn't have to, I know you only did that because you wanted the song to go well. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone who wanted to kiss me."

"What, I did want to, Ally, I told you that." He lifted her chin up. "Believe me I wanted too." She couldn't resist his eyes, they looked like a puppy's eyes. She nodded in acceptance of what he said. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and grabbed onto his arms. He always smelled so good. She squeezed his arm a little.

"When did you get such big arms?" She pulled back and studied him. She didn't miss the fact that he gotten really tall and that his voice had made a nice smooth change and was now pleasantly deep and soothing and she could listen to him sing and/or talk all day but she didn't notice how strong he looked until now.

"Puberty has been good to me so far." He laughed and flexed. "Haven't you noticed at the pool or beach?" She shook her head.

"I don't look at you like that." She almost looked disgusted but smiled. He rolled his eyes. She studied him now though and he just looked down into her eyes. They were sparkling. She looked at his soft beachy blond hair, it was a perfect mess, in that I don't care about my hair way but really spends a lot of time on it. He's tan, the attractive tan, not that really too dark its scary kind. His smile, he'd always had an amazing smile and combine that with his sweet eyes he could probably get whatever he wanted. She noticed his features were becoming more manly and rugged, like his cheek bones and jaw line were much more defined then they used to be. His baby face was disappearing. "I guess you are cute." She laughed.

"You guess?" He teased and thought about kissing her again but didn't.

"Yeah. I never really noticed but I get so annoyed with all the girls always talking about how hot you are." She admitted.

"So now I'm hot." He raised an eyebrow at her. She tried shoving him off the bed but he didn't budge. He started laughing.

"Oh so now I can't even push you, just how buff have you gotten?" She was frustrated. She was being sarcastic again but he decided to keep teasing her. He pulled his shirt off over his head and sat back a little farther.

"See for yourself." He winked. She rolled her eyes and looked away and there was blush creeping onto her checks.

"I'm not checking you out." She huffed.

"Why not? I check you out." He started he nearly smacked himself for saying that out loud. "I mean to see how my best friend is changing, purely curiosity." Only he knew it wasn't after that kiss.

"Really?" She hugged herself and blushed not sure how to feel about that. Her best friend is a flirt and has kissed a lot of girls, why would he check out his nerdy best friend?

"Yeah, I just did and I think your boobs got bigger but it's hard to tell because you always wear vests and stuff." She grabbed a pillow and went to hit him with it but he was too fast for her, he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her again, this time he did it with more passion. She responded quickly and Austin being more experienced led her in the way of lip massage as he liked to call his technique. They pulled apart and she studied his face. "Go ahead check me out." She raised herself off him and trailed her hand down from his face along his shoulders and chest and down to his stomach where at fifteen he was already sporting a pretty nice set of abs. He did look strong and healthy and he had light blond hairs growing around his navel and when her fingers went over them he laughed. It had tickled.

"Sorry." She apologized and took her hand away. He missed it immediately. He had liked the way it felt to have her skin on his. "You aren't the little boy I knew anymore, you are almost a man now." She looked sad and confused at the same time. "Things are different now aren't they?" Austin nodded knowing she had more to say. "If my dad finds out we kissed he won't let you come over all the time anymore. He will flip out. He had a hard time with me changing my room, I'm his little girl."

"Ally, your dad doesn't want you to grow up but I'm still your best friend, he wouldn't keep me away. I mean too much to you and you mean everything to your dad, he'll just want you happy." She sighed and fell back onto him in a big hug.

"So besides what I can see, how else has puberty changed you?" Ally asked curiously. She was asking about his emotions, she wanted to know if hormones made him as crazy as they made her. Austin took it a different way.

"Well my dick went from this big…" He held his hands about three inches apart… "to this big." He held his hands what looked about seven inches apart.

"UUUugghhh." She wrinkled her nose is disgust, but looked entirely adorable. "I didn't mean that." She turned away but then looked back resting her chin on his chest. "You were trying to make me laugh, there's no way your… um… thing is that big." She blushed, it was awkward thinking about Austin's penis size. "Well maybe when you're hard." He put a hand to his chest above his heart like her was hurt.

"I can assure you that it's that big completely soft." He smiled seeing her blush even redder. "I haven't measured when I'm hard, I should though, it is probably at least ten inches then."

"Oh I don't need to hear this." She sat up off of him but looked down at his crotch anyway.

"Ally, its okay if you're curious, remember when I asked you about what a period was like? You can ask me anything. I am a guy you know." He teased. She turned to look at him again.

"You promise not to laugh at my questions?" She pleaded.

"I promise." He held up his hands and waited for her to speak again.

"What does it feel like to be turned on?" She mumbled but he heard her.

"You haven't felt horny before?" He asked a bit surprised. She shook her head. "You have never touched yourself before?" She shook her head again.

"Do you, um, you know touch yourself?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I do." He simply answered but when he saw the look on her face he continued. "I'm not like a complete pervert or anything, I only do it once every couple weeks, usually after my mom's Victoria Secret catalogue comes in the mail. She is so old school, she could just shop online." He added trying to get Ally to not be so serious. "That's another thing, my mom put such strict parental blocks on the internet and my phone I can't even watch porn like a normal teenager. To answer your first question, now I can't answer for a girl but for a guy being horny feels like having to go to the bathroom really bad but so much more pleasantly. All this blood is rushing to the right areas and it aches but tingly at the same time."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all, only if you stay hard too long, but I've never experienced that." He answered honestly as best he could.

"How long have you been… erect?" She asked, she was assuming females would be turned on about the same length of time, but she figured from what she heard, that assumption was wrong. She heard girls talk about how they couldn't get an orgasm during sex and their partners had so maybe females needed longer sexual encounters.

"First time not long at all. It was about five minutes. The longest was forty-five minutes." That sounded like a long time to Ally, she was too shy to look this up on the internet so she wasn't sure.

"Do you ever wake up…?" She didn't know how to ask that.

"Yeah, I have, luckily I have woken up before it actually becomes a wet dream, I catch myself before I cum and I'm pretty good at controlling myself when it comes up at random times for no reason."

"What does it feel like, I mean your…?" She couldn't even finish her question but Austin understood her perfectly.

"Well the skin is super soft like yours is." He touched her shoulder she shivered under his touch this time. She had felt the same thing when they kissed. "but it's really warm and underneath it's like a wooden rod, hence why It's called getting wood or a boner, it feels like wood or a bone." She looked down at his crotch again, in a kind of curiosity. "I'll show you." He blurted out. Her eyes got huge and she gasped.

"You don't have too, I'll see one someday, eventually." She spat out.

"No, trust me it's cool, I don't care, I trust you." He said as he stood up to slip out of his shorts and boxers.

"Oh my God." She turned away from him and shut her eyes tight. He walked around the bed that she was still sitting on and put his hands on her shoulders. If she opened her eyes they would be level with his outie belly button all she would have to do is look down.

"Ally, it's okay, you can look. I don't think you are weird, or gross, or anything else negative. I know you are curious and I trust you. It's for educational purposes." He reasoned. She felt her shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep breath but she didn't open her eyes. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He teased.

"Austin we were like five last time and I don't remember." She turned her head up and looked him in the face as her eyes popped open.

"Just look at me damn it." He breathed. She jumped and for a split second did but then looked back again. He hadn't been lying, he was that big.

"Okay, I saw, put some clothes on." She stood up and turned her back.

"No." He responded. "I showed you mine, now you show me yours and I can guarantee that I will get hard and you will see it's nothing to be afraid of."

"You won't get an erection looking at me, I'm way to skinny." She looked down at her feet again. Austin didn't know how she could be so insecure, didn't she see what he saw when he looked at her.

"Ally, come on you are beautiful."

"No, I'm not. I'm not ugly or anything, but I'm not like those girls who are in the Victoria's Secret Catalog you look at or even the other girls you've you know…"

"Ally, what are you talking about?"

"You and the girls you …" She folded her hands looked nervous.

"Al, I never…. I'm a virgin…. No other girl has ever seen me naked nor have I seen a girl naked." Austin walked over to her.

"I thought… I mean, Cassidy said that you…." She paused. "So did Emily, Nikki, Kate and Tori."

"They said we had sex?" Austin asked shocked. He thought only douche bag guys did that. Ally nodded. "We didn't. I promise."

"I trust you." She smiled at him and looked down at his manhood again. She was kind of curious of how that looked hard. "Are you sure that I will make you… um…"

"Yes." He breathed and kissed her again, this time he put everything into it. Things he didn't even realize he felt for her until this night. When the finally pulled apart for air he rested his forehead on hers. "Now, I'm completely vulnerable to you, please show me what you got." Ally took a deep breath and removed the vest she was wearing. Underneath was a simple t-shirt but it was fitted and it was the first glimpse of Ally's new body. She had more sizable breasts then her thought she did. She paused and looked shy and played with the hem of the shirt. Austin put his hands out and started pulling it up, she lifted her arms and he pulled it off slowly. He breathed deep at the sight of her bra. Yes Ally was thin but she curvy in all the right places and he started to feel that wonderful twitch in his penis. She tried to cover herself up but he kissed her cheek and relaxed her. It took him a few moments to unhook her bra, how in the hell did girls get a bra on by themselves was a thought that came across his mind. When he finally got it he slid it off of her. He made sure not to touch her even though he wanted to badly. This was all about seeing each other. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," She said shakily.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She shuttered under his words. It was so strange how their relationship changed in just one evening. She leaned on his arm to pull off her skirt and it dropped to the ground. He looked at her in just her underwear he could see how long and toned her legs were and how nice her ass was. He was somewhat angry that she had been hiding her perfectness from him but on the other very glad she didn't show it off. He'd be very jealous if she did. She took another deep breath and pushed down her underwear. They stood there and stared at each other. Austin began to feel himself get even more turned on. Ally looked down.

"Oh my God." She blushed.

"Yeah, you did that." He kissed her lips and they fell back onto the bed. His hands started to wander through her hair and hers held onto his back. Their kiss became feverish and they slid their hands lower. Austin's to cup her breasts and Ally's to his well-crafted behind. Ally felt his member rub against her core and she hissed a little.

"You do feel warm." She noted. "And it did get big"

"Do you want to touch me?" He asked boldly. He turned over so he was laying on his back. She just looked at him for a moment, she was a bit intimidated. "Al, its fine, you won't hurt me." She breathed and reached out and touched him. He let out a moan and it was a wonderful use of his strong voice.

"What do I do?" She asked innocently.

"Just rub down then up, just wrap your hand around it." Ally's small hand went up and then down and Austin moaned again. She did this a few times but it felt a little raw. "Ally it feels better with some kind of lubricant."

"Like lotion?" Ally asked. Austin shook his head no.

"Spit works fine." He replied.

"You want me to spit on you?"

"Yeah, or you could just suck me, I've never had anyone do that before."

Ally sat back a moment and thought about it. She was curious. Very curious and if she honest with herself she wanted too. She was also feeling horny herself, at least she figured she was, the way Austin had described it.

"I'll do it, if you return the favor." She propositioned.

"Ally Dawson are you horny?" Austin teased.

"Yeah." She answered simply as she leaned her head down and began to suck on him. Austin nearly lost it when he felt the wet warmness of her mouth on him.

"Shit, Ally." He said as she began to bob her head up and down. "That feels so good." She increased her speed and he yelled her name. "I'm about to cum." He warned but neither of them really knew what they were doing and he released into her mouth. She chocked a little he his hips bucked up. "Sorry." He breathed when he was finished.

"It's okay." She coughed. "You warned me." She also didn't mind the taste either, she'd heard it was salty but Austin was of course the exception, probably because he is the sweetest guy to ever walk the earth.

"You ready for me to…" Austin began but didn't have to finish Ally interrupted.

"Yes, Now, please." She was feeling like she never had before and she needed friction terribly. Austin wanting to give Ally a great experience but not really knowing how started by leaning her back and kissing her. His hands started at her breasts and she arched up into him. He liked the way her chest pushed into his. He moved his hands to her hips and gently let his thumbs wander close to her center.

"You absolutely sure?" He asked one more time.

"Yes." She moaned. His thumbs made a slow circle into her sensitive folds and she screamed and her hips went up to meet him. He moved to lay between her legs and used his fingers started to move around experimentally and she let out an animal cry. He smiled and stuck his tongue into her were his fingers held her and she shot up so fast. "Oh my God." He pushed her down again and then continued his exploration with this tongue. She was making the sexiest faces he'd ever seen before and he liked the sounds she was making. He stuck a finger inside her and began to pump, she was so tight he couldn't get any more in but it seemed to do a good enough job. She was panting and whimpering.

"Aussssstinnnnn….." She yelled, as she he felt a warm liquid leak onto him. He felt quit accomplished with himself and smiled. He licked some of the creamy substance and it wasn't so bad. He laid down next to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it again.

"I think we like each other." Austin said.

"Yeah, I think so." She laughed.

"What happens now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ally shrugged.

"Let's just sleep now and see what happens." Austin smiled again and she snuggled into him again and nodded her head.

_**Holy crap that was longer then I thought. I hope you don't mind the big build up to the dirty stuff. More to come soon. I promise.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This is for the many of you who wanted me to write about them eating stuff off of each other. It's pretty self-explanatory.**_

_**To The Guest who asked "What age do normal people have sex?" I can't give you an age. It varies so much. It depends on the culture of the place in which one lives, like family upbringing, personal values and morals, opportunity, love. Plus there is no such thing as "normal people." No one is just normal, everyone is different and unique. I think you meant what age is it common for someone to lose their virginity? In the U.S. at least last time I looked up the statistics it was 16/17. Do I believe you should have sex at that age because everyone else is, NO. A person should wait for the time when they are ready, physically, mentally and emotionally. Please wait till you are completely in love and it is the same for the other person, make sure to trust each other too. Also, please be informed of all kinds of contraception before engaging in sexual intercourse and know how to use them. Be aware of how many other people your partner has been with not only for STD purposes (if they are more experienced make sure they've been tested) but also because essentially they have shared themselves with those others and now with you. Don't do anything stupid and just have sex because you are curious and you think you should so, make sure to always be prepared if you out at a party or something and you get urges and stupid wins out. (Girls and boys should always carry a condom or two on their person at all times just in case.) As I said above please wait till you know for sure it's right for you, you are too special to just give it up. It's so much better when real love is involved. I hope that answered your question. Remember no one is normal, there is no normal, just be YOU! **_

It was a sunny Saturday morning, well really it was early afternoon when Austin woke up. He rolled over and went to put an arm over Ally but she was already up and out of bed. He shoved his head into her pillow and smelled the lingering scent she had left behind. He was hoping she would still be in bed, he'd woken from an extremely sexually exciting dream. He had hoped for a good morning fuck from her since she had been the one occupying his dream. Plus it would have so easy since they'd fallen asleep after a mind blowing round of sex. They would have both been naked already. He groaned and sat up, he got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, not only was he horny, but hungry. He stopped short at the sight he saw in the kitchen, Ally in a pair of cute underwear, they were white with little red hearts and a loose tank top/crop top that barely covered her chest. She was pulling out everything to make pancakes. He loved this woman so much. She reached up to grab the mixing spoon hanging on the hook and he to even more erect to see her underboob.

She already had the table sat and there was maple syrup, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, blue berries and strawberries laid out to add to the pancake stacks. Austin walked up behind her and moved her to one side, began to kiss her neck and rub his massive and stiff member against her backside.

"Good Morning, Austin, it feels like you're a really awake on this sunny Saturday." He didn't reply he only continued his kisses as his hands went up the bottom of her tiny shirt to fondle her breasts. He turned her nipples with his fingertips and then pinched them. She moaned and leaned back into him. He smiled as his one hand moved lower over her sexy stomach and into her panties where he rubbed circles into her sensitive folds. He grabbed the syrup off the table and laid her on the floor. He squirted some onto her stomach and began to lick it off. Then he worked his way up to her chest as she slid out of the shirt. The syrup was cold on her bare breasts but when his mouth began to suck and lick all the sticky sweetness off she let out a loud groan and arched her back up toward him. He continued to love her chest with his mouth as his hands traveled lower again. He pushed her panties down and she wiggled out of them. His used his fingers to enter her core and his fevered rate of sliding in and out of her was causing strings of cuss words and his name to escape her lips. He once again grabbed the syrup and let it run over her center. She whimpered in anticipation his mouth met the already tingling area with such force and want she felt herself ready to come undone. His tongue sliding in and out of every crevasse was the most wonderful and sexually frustrating feeling she knew. Once all the syrup was gone he sat back and smiled. She immediately tackled him down to the floor this time.

She kissed him like she was trying to get the syrup out his mouth and into hers. It was desperate and fucking amazing, her kiss was sending his heart rate up and making his head spin. Ally didn't care too much for syrup but in Austin's mouth it was a treat. When the taste was too much for her she grabbed the whipped cream, her pancake topping of choice and squirted some onto his neck. She began to lick it off and kiss the sensitive area above his collar bone. It was his turn to moan loudly and he rubbed his erection against her center. She sprayed a line of the sweet white cream from his neck down to his abs she followed this trail with her tongue and found every last drop in the lines that defined his well-crafted mid-section. He was dying of anticipation and then the cool cream hit his hot hard manhood.

"Ally" He breathed as her mouth closed over him. Her tongue swirled around the tip and then down the sides and back up. She did this several times as he moaned. Then she suctioned her checks and tightened around him slowly bobbing her head up and down. Then she pulled off and returned his smile from earlier. They'd teased each other to almost coming but then left the other hanging in deep want. Austin grabbed her by the arms and lined her up with himself and pushed in hard and began thrusting up into her at the speed of light, she matched his thrusts with hip rotations.

"Fuck" Ally sighed and bit her lip. She leaned forward and used Austin's muscular chest as an anchor to keep the pace. Austin now took one of her boobs in his mouth as they bounced in his face. One of his hands gripped her hip tightly the other rubbing circles on her folds. "Shit… So good…" Ally's eyes were glazed over and her inner walls began to tighten around him. He could feel himself getting close too so he slammed up even harder. This caused them both to orgasm and waves of ultimate pleasure hit them as their juices melted together.

They laid on the kitchen floor panting and letting the tiles cool their sweaty bodies.

"Why do we even ever leave the bedroom?" Austin questioned.

"Sustenance." Ally answered and as if she could read him, his stomach growled.

"Let's make those pancakes now." He got up and helped her to her feet. "Let's do it together so we can get done faster and let's not bother leaving the house today or getting dressed. Let's have a Naked Saturday."

"Sounds like fun to me." She replied. "But let's be careful by the stove." She laughed.

_**A/N Short and sexy for you. Yeah, I know I just gave you all the image of Austin (Ross) walking naked through a house with a boner, you're welcome. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This is scene requested by a guest, sorry I don't know your name. They are 16 or 17, I know in this one Ally is a virgin, Austin I didn't decide, you can make your own call. Ally is the socially awkward one and Austin is super confident.**_

I didn't know boys could take so long in the bathroom. I thought he said he was going in for a quick shower, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to pee. I listened at the bathroom door and heard the shower running. I didn't really want to see my best friend naked and the Moon's have a clear glass shower door but I really need to pee. I knew that the toilet is next to the shower but I would have to pass by it to get there and there was a solid wall between the two so once I was past I would be in the clear. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened the door. I called out to Austin.

"Not trying to see anything, just passing through to the toilet because I have to pee and you're slow." I don't know if her heard me or not over the shower and his singing but I said it, so he couldn't argue about it later. I walked over and felt the edge of the toilet. Yes, I made it. I opened my eyes. When I sat down I looked toward the wall ahead of me and saw the mirror, which is across from the shower. I had forgotten about the mirror I could see Austin, like all of him. I already knew that he had a nice upper body, I'm not blind. But with the steam and water cascading down his body he looked like a dream. I could see his butt, I knew it wasn't bad because it looked alright in his tight jeans, but naked you could he had dimples in his cheeks just like the ones on his face. Austin turned and I watched as his muscles flexed as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair I followed the line of creamy residue down his chest to his abs, that were more defined then I remembered and lower to his manhood. Not that I had anything to compare it to, but it seemed pretty big. It was completely soft and probably seven inches, that was about average for a hard one, if I remembered my statistics correctly. I wonder how long it was hard. Did I just think that about my best friend? I shook my head and stood, adjusted my pants and went to the sink, trying not to watch him anymore in the mirror. He turned the shower off and I turned on the water and washed up. I felt him come up behind me, he wrapped his wet arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on my head. I looked up and met his eyes in the mirror.

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." He smiled and laughed a little.

"I didn't want to, it just kind of happened because I didn't think about the mirror being right there and when I looked up, there you were. I'm sorry." I blushed.

"Not a problem for me." He shook his hair and more water dripped onto me.

"Could you at least put a towel on, please?" I asked still turning red.

"Why am I making you nervous? You like what you saw too much?" He winked.

"What?" My voice rose. "NO!"

"Then what's the big deal? I'm just your best friend, if you don't like me that way seeing my junk shouldn't be a big deal." He almost sounded disappointed. Why would he feel that way?

"Dude, come on it's like if you saw me naked, not something you want to see." I reasoned.

"Who says I don't?" He mumbled but I heard him at least I think that's what he said.

"Could you put on a towel now?" I was a little more firm this time.

"No, I have always preferred to air dry and now that you've seem me naked, I don't see the point in a towel at all." He reached around me and moved next to me and grabbed his tooth paste and tooth brush to start brushing his teeth. I rolled my eyes and left going back to his room. I had been ready for bed and hour ago, we were supposed to having a movie night but he's so slow. His air conditioning was turned up to high and now where he had gotten my pjs wet was cold. I rummaged around in my bag for a different pair but I had only brought one. I grabbed one his sweat shirts and changed into it. It was warm and comfortable and smelled like him. I climbed into his bed and slid under the covers to wait.

"Hey, Dude, really?" I covered my eyes as my voice sounded a bit offended. He still wasn't wearing anything. He climbed into the bed and pulled me to his chest it was how we usually snuggled to watch a movie.

"When you're not here I sleep naked, now it doesn't matter. Why are you wearing my shirt?" He tugged on the sleeve.

"Because someone had to wrap his wet self around me and then have the AC turned up so high I nearly froze to death." I retorted. He laughed.

"Yeah, best sleep you'll ever have is naked under a ton of blankets, that's why my AC is cranked and I have four blankets on my bed." He stated. "You should try it." He smirked and winked again.

"Oh you think it's that easy to get me out of my clothes do you?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not like the girls you date."

"That's why I like you so much." He teased. "You'll see, I'll have you naked by the end of the movie." He kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah sure, right." I was sarcastic. At least he was under the covers and I could forget he was naked. He had chosen a movie I hadn't seen before but it was really good. I was really into it in about fifteen minutes. I felt Austin's arms creep around my waist as they often did when we laid like this. I smiled. I like cuddling. His hands played with the bottom of the sweat shirt, I didn't blame him; the material is super soft, I'm not sure he's getting this shirt back. A few minutes later his hands were underneath and on my stomach. What is he trying to do? I didn't really care it felt nice. I continued to watch the movie when suddenly his hands were on my breasts. I felt a shock wave throughout my body, no one had ever touched me like that before. I was scared out of my mind but it felt so good at the same time. I didn't know what to do. I tried to push his hands away but then he began to fondle me and I sank back into him more. His hands were like a professional masseuse. An involuntary moan came out of my mouth. He leaned into me and kissed me. We had never kissed before and his lips were super soft and talented and I lets' just say he's such a good kisser fireworks were going off in my mind and my heart started beating wildly. His tongue asked for entrance and I allowed it, our tongues seemed to be made for each other, they seemed to know what to do naturally. His hands begin to move the sweatshirt up and I let him take it off over my head. When he returned his lips to me he planted kisses on my neck and his hands went back to my chest. He really knew what he was doing. I felt myself getting turned on, the first time a real boy had made me feel that way.

I was beginning to pant and I had no idea what was going on the movie anymore. His one hand started to travel farther south and slid into my underwear. He began to rub circles on my center and I bucked up into his hand and I felt him smile into my neck. I giggled. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to be one of those girls but it just slipped out. He shifted so he was on his stomach and with his mouth he was loving on my boobs. The warmth of mouth felt so good against my flesh because of the AC. I let out a happy sigh. I started playing with his soft hair, only slightly damp from his shower. He moaned into my skin and I giggled again. He moved lower still and his head disappeared under the covers. I felt his hands pulling my underwear off my legs and then his strong hands running up my legs and parting them. His hands and fingers began to work their magic on my sensitive folds again and I let out groan and arched up. He then kissed my lightly and I sat straight up. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. He tongue began to draw designs into my center as a long finger worked its way into me. I laid back down to let the amount of pleasure I was feeling sink in but also the slightly uncomfortable feeling of his finger stretching my hole for the first time. I wasn't a masturbator so this was the first time anything had made its way up there.

"Damn it, you're tight." I heard his muffled voice. I sighed. He knew I was virgin but I guess he figured I used toys or something. He slowly pumped that one finger in and out while he kissed my center lightly each time. It was driving me crazy. I didn't know I could feel this good, like, enjoy a little pain. He slowly added a second finger and I yelped, it was starting to hurt a little more and he continued his slow assault on my vagina. Pretty soon it started to just be all pleasure and I rolled my hips, he moved faster and rubbed my clit with fury. I was sweating and nearly screaming his name. I felt my inner muscles tighten and my body went a little ridged but shook at the same time. I closed my eyes and my mouth dropped open. I felt a release of fluids and sunk back into the bed. I had an orgasm, my first orgasm and my best friend gave it to me. "I told you I'd have you naked before the end of the movie." He said as he popped his head back out from under the blanket he returned however and began to lick my juices off of me. I purred, really I mean, purred at the extra pleasure. When he was done he inched his way back up and pulled me to his chest again. I felt his hardened penis against me, it was hot and throbbing. I reached down for it and grazed it with my hand. He hissed in my ear. I slowly wrapped my hand around him. It was like velvet over wood. Soft but stiff.

"I've never done this before." I said aloud.

"I know." He smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Just slid you hand up then down, use your thumb to graze over the tip." I did as he told me to and I earned moans from him. It was like music to my ears. "Ally, fuck, oh my God." He breathed. His sex voice was like the most gorgeous thing I'd ever heard. The way he lingered on the l's in my name had made me shiver. I wanted to give him more. I turned over so I could lean over him. I made the next move with no reservations at all. I let my mouth close over him and having no idea what to do, I sucked and licked his member like a Popsicle. He moaning got louder and cuss words came in stings along with my name. I began to go faster and he bucked his hips up and I nearly chocked. I released him and stared at him. "Sorry, please don't stop, I'm close." He pleaded. I held his hips down and he guided my face back toward his crotch with his hand gently wrapped in my hair. I once again made contact between his burning erection and my mouth. He sighed and his fingers gently raked through my hair. I held him down hard as I went faster, he wasn't going to cock me again. He was about eleven inches now that he was fully erect and deep throating him may not be an option. "Ally…. I'm…." it was too late, I could taste the salty yet not entirely awful substance in my mouth. It was hot too and I swallowed it. It felt like hot tea going down, kind of pleasant actually. I milked him dry wit my mouth and looked up at him as I dropped his just beginning to soften manhood out of my mouth. He smiled and let go of my hair. The movie credits were rolling as he turned off the TV and we resumed our snuggling positon again. He pulled the blankets over us and kissed my cheek again.

"Goodnight Austin." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Love." He replied as he held me tighter. Did he just call me Love? What does that mean? I was too tired to care and too happy to care. I felt so good and complete but tired. Kind of strange but whatever. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. Austin was right, cranked AC, naked and a ton of blankets, the best night's sleep ever.

_**A/N Now I gave you all the image of Austin (Ross) in the shower, you're welcome, again. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This is scene is two requests put together, one is from R54EverAuslly who wanted to see jealous Austin and the other part was requested by at least a dozen people for sex in a public place. I hope no one minds them being combined. Let's put Austin and Ally at 17 or 18 in this one. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

Ally and I were having a lovely evening together just hanging out talking and laughing we were walking through the food court at the mall hand and hand enjoying each other's company. I could enjoy myself with her if we just sat and stared at each other, that's how much I love her. I pulled her even closer to me and kissed the top of head, it's all I could reach without bending over like a question mark and looking awkward. She seemed to like it though, she leaned her head on my chest. She once told me the reason she loves our height difference is that fact that her ears are level with my chest and she can listen to my heart beat when we hug or cuddle. I think that's the sweetest thing ever. One more reason to love her. She sighed happily.

I noticed this guy giving Ally the once over. I didn't mind, I don't blame him, she is the most gorgeous person to grace the world with her presence. I smiled to myself feeling extremely proud she chose me over any other guy. I noticed the guy giving her a second look and licking his lips. Now that didn't settle right with me at all. He started to head our way staring right at her, like he didn't even see me. Either he was singularly focused or he wanted a challenge, because clearly the way we are holding on to each other we are an item and he thinks he can break it. I tightened my grip on her hand and sighed again. She didn't seem to notice him yet but then she looked up towards him and she had a confused look on her face when she realized he was coming to us. He wasn't nearly as tall or as built as me, he was, however a good looking dude. He seemed overly confident, maybe over compensating for something. He smirked as his eyes went from her lips to her chest to the sexy curve from her waist to her hip.

"You are absolutely stunningly gorgeous." He came within an inch of her face. Ally leaned back from him a bit nervous. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my waist and I put my arm over her shoulders protectively. I gave him a cold glare. He didn't seem to care.

"Thank you." Ally said to be polite and we tried going around the guy. He stepped in front of us again and reached out and caressed Ally's face, she looked completely disgusted. My blood was starting to boil, my stomach was doing flips and my heart was about to explode. I wasn't angry, it's just NO ONE BUT ME CAN TOUCH HER LIKE THAT. He just stole a touch from me. Oh shit, I'm jealous that this guy is even getting an ounce of her attention, even if it is in a bad way. Her attention belongs to me and me alone. Wow, that sounded bad, I don't own her, I'm not a barbarian but she's my girl. Her eyes glared at him as he leaned in closer to her nearly touching her lips. Did this guy think he was smooth or something? Because he really is just to desperate. Ally was leaning back into me as far as she could to escape from his lips.

"Why are you with big dumb dope when you could be with me?" He asked her. Again her attention was taken away by him, even it was in a negative way…. The jealously was bubbling even more. "I can satisfy you in so many ways he can't." He winked and smiled. He had no right talking to her like that, the sexual comments are my turf. Can't he tell Ally's not interested? I pushed Ally behind me and stepped up right in front of him, using my height and build to keep him away from her. "Oh, look the Neanderthal is being and enforcer. How unpredictable." He was being sarcastic was he stereotyping me as a big dumb jock without a brain? Yes he was.

"No, I am giving protection my girlfriend, whom I love with all my heart." I answered "Ally is a lady and deserves to be treated like one." I hovered over him practically growling. He tried to see around me to Ally.

"I bet this oaf doesn't even know how or even understand how to make a woman reach her ecstasy. He's depriving you of it, isn't he?" That was it. I'm not a violent person but he was degrading me by my appearance and flirting with my girlfriend, on our free time, that we get so little of, when we should have been focused on each other and not this douchebag. I pulled my arm back and gave him my best right hook and he fell to the floor holding his face. Ally laughed, I was sure she was going to be upset I punched a guy.

"You really think I'd give you a chance with a tiny dick that. You came just by looking at me. Like you know how to please a woman that takes a real man, like him." She wrapped her arms around me again and smiled up at me. I glanced down at him and sure enough you could see an outline of his tiny erect penis in his pant and the wet spot where he came on himself. What a loser. "I have the man in the world for my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier or more satisfied, it would be impossible." He was staring at us now and she snuggled into me as close as she could. I loved having her by my side and seeing her defend me like that made me really turned on. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her around the corner to the mostly secluded area between the movie theater and the back of some store only old ladies went into.

"You are not allowed to talk to any guys we don't know ever again. That idiot getting any of your attention was breaking my heart." I put her down and caged her against the wall and kissed her passionately so she would know I meant business. The kiss was turning me on even more, he mouth is fucking delicious. I lean into her even more and let my erection rub against her stomach, she moaned into my mouth.

"I understand." She breathed as we separated our lips for air. "Don't make Austin jealous." She winked. "Otherwise he gives you a mind-blowing kiss." I leaned down and re-attached my mouth to hers, this time pushing my tongue into her mouth and getting out tongues to dance with each other. She arched her back up so her chest was tight against me. I could feel the heat radiating off of both of us. I know I was hard as a rock but I needed her to be more ready because I was going to take her right her in the mall. I moved my lips down to her neck and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around me and our centers touched. We both groaned. I was going to leave marks on her so other guys would know she's mine. I used one hand to slide up under her skirt and I rubbed my fingers against her clit, she was wet, very wet and I shoved her underwear aside and unzipped my jeans and let my dick out of the hole in my boxers.

This was as good of a place as any for a quickie. I didn't give two shits if anyone saw us, but I highly doubt that would happen. No one goes by where we are standing. Would it be wrong to wish that guy and a group of friends would walk by and see that I am the one that makes her happy, that I make her scream with passion. I lined my throbbing dick up to her entrance and dropped her down onto me and she began to ride me as I thrusted into her. With both of us doing work it made the pleasure twice as intense. I pulled out and turned her around so her feet where now on the floor. She bent just the slightest bit forward and pushed against the wall with her hands as I re-entered her. This time I did all the work. I put one hand around on the wall too, boxing her in, while the other hand rubbed up under her skirt to her core once again. I pushed in and pulled out as fast as I could, I felt her tighten around me and I smacked her ass, she released and I followed immediately. As soon as I was done I pulled out and adjusted my pants and she her skirt. Just as we straightened out our hair a group of elderly woman walked by slowly and talking about what prices used to be and how quality was better in the old days. One of the ladies studied us a bit harder and winked at us, like she knew. She sighed. I wonder if she was thinking about what it would be like to be young again.

_**A/N I guess I don't know how to write jealousy, that came out more like anger. I've never been jealous in my life, only angry once. I hope that was okay for you. Can someone please tell me what jealously feels like because I don't think I described it correctly? Anyway, hope you enjoyed an in public quickie. I kind of hope someone catches "Raura" in a quickie someday… I don't usually ship real people because it's their lives, their choices but those too make it so hard not to. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This scene takes place between S3 and S4 while on Ally's Tour. It was a request by a guest. It took me a few days to write this one because I kept making Austin too sweet and I couldn't get it dirty so I had to try two more time before I got it. Sorry for the delay. Yes R54EverAuslly I accept your second request and MysteryGirl7232, I won't use Ross and Laura because they are real people, not characters but if you still want me to write the scene as Austin and Ally I will. The other requests are accepted as well. (Hopefully I will be able to start my other story I promised you guys this weekend, reminder it will be darker and a little twisted and you might not like Ally in the story, she's going to be very different.) **_

"Ally Dawson is a very talented teenager. She writes her own songs as well as others for her peers in the music industry. Her piano playing won't see its match in many years to come and her voice is as sweet as sugar. From what I can tell she is a good girl with a big heart. I knew all that before I went to see her show and I should have listened to my gut when it told me not to go. I love her music and everyone should but her live show is nothing much to see. Her vocals are perfect and she never misses a key on the piano, she sounds just the album. Don't get me wrong, that's a good thing. Dawson seems to lack a certain stage presence. There is little movement on stage and it becomes boring. When she does step out from the piano the movements are awkward and small. Her mousey looks just don't need to be seen. She lacks that in comparison to her counterparts who stop traffic with their looks and dancing." Ally read aloud from a review of the show the night before. She looked discouraged and upset, this wasn't' the first review like this. Nearly all of them said the same thing, she should be heard and not seen. Austin sat down next to her and threw his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. She wondered why he even bothered with her anyway. All she ever heard from fans was that she wasn't pretty enough to be dating Austin. He could have any girl he wanted and it was becoming less clear as to what he saw in her, except song writing ability. To be honest he was getting really good at that himself and would no longer need her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Ally, didn't we decide a while ago that critics don't' matter, they just say anything to bet people to read their column or they just don't like anything. Don't worry about what they say." Austin tilted her chin up and wiped her tears away with his long rough fingers. Why did he have to be so sweet? It only made her heart hurt worse.

"Austin, it's just all of them say the same thing. I'm talented and they like my music but they all imply I'm unattractive and can't dance so no one should come see me live." She leaned her head into his muscular chest and tears began to seep through his shirt wetting it and making it cling to his perfect body which only made her cry even more. She felt his lips on the top her head and strong arms wrap tightly around her.

"They don't know anything Ally, they just want readers. I don't trust them, you shouldn't either. I mean really, how can they say your are unattractive when you are the most beautiful girl in the world. It's the fans that matter and they love you."

"But I don't know if I have any real fans or not." Ally replied with a weak voice. "Sometimes it feels like it's your fans supporting me just because we have been partners for so long, in the meet and greet lines I can hear them talking about how they are prettier than me and that you are too good for me." She sighed heavily. "After a while it's hard to tune it all out and not believe it."

"Ally they are the few who are just jealous. You are talented, smart, kind and a bit of a dork. You are beautiful, you take my breath away every time I look at you. You're perfect inside and out." He pulled her shoulders back, leaned down and kissed her lips deeply and passionately. His long eyelashes fluttered against her and she smiled into the kiss. They pulled away for air. Austin leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. He loved her eyes. They are deep and gorgeous. He could read them like the way he could play guitar. They were still unsure and sad. How could he make her see what he saw when he looked at her? He pulled her to her feet and over to the full length mirror and made her stand in front of it.

"Tell me Ally, what do you see?"

"I see me, just me, simple, plain old me." She pouted a little. Damn her pout it was sexy and Austin wasn't sure how long he could take that pout without ripping her clothes off. He needed to fix her self-esteem right now, he had to suppress his own needs for the time being.

"I see a chestnut haired beauty with eyes as deep and big as the ocean but the color of whiskey. I see lips so sweet and tempting that it's hard for me not to be jealous of you microphone. I see a woman with the sexiest ass I've ever seen." He whispered into her ear as he begin to place kisses on her earlobe, neck and collar bone. Ally begin to melt back into him. His heart is so pure and honest that she had to believe every word he said. This time it was hard, but she tried to see herself as a stranger might. "I see a talented, intelligent woman who knows exactly what she wants and goes for it. Courageous and strong." His hands moved to her legs as he began to slide them up under her dress. His kisses still leaving hot trails over her skin. He tugged up on the hem and she lifted her arms so he could pull the dress over her head. He through it over his shoulder and his hands begin to wonder over her body as his lips started their journey over again. As her skin began to heat from his touch she looked at herself in the mirror again, she really wasn't too unattractive. His hands moved their way to her breasts and she moaned. He removed her bra and massaged her global endowments as his mouth suctioned onto her neck. "You are a Goddess sent to earth and I am a lucky man to get you as my one and only." He breathed. "You have me so fucking hard right now I can't even take it." Ally felt his stiffed cock underneath his jeans against her back. She shuttered as his fingers found their way into her panties. His guitar talents really came in handy when he was working on her sensitive folds, gentle yet fast and pleasing. She arched her back forward and bit her lip. She saw in the mirror what Austin got to see of her, his eyes were locked on hers in the reflection and she felt like the sexiest woman on earth.

"Take me now." She breathed. Austin didn't hesitate a moment, he ripped her underwear off her body and threw her onto the bed. He didn't give a fuck if this was a hotel where if they were too loud people would hear. In fact he really liked the idea that people would know what they were doing and that Ally was all his. He pulled his shirt off so fast it was like magic, his pants too. Ally watched him as his muscles twitched as he moved to his wallet and pulled out a condom. He proceeded to rid himself of his boxers as his large engorged penis sprang outstanding at full attention. He was like some perfectly sculpted statue that was carved of the most precious marble. He rolled the condom and leaped for the bed. Ally spread her legs and leaned over her kissing he as he thrusted himself into her. He knew just what she liked and he began to roll his hips as he pounded and it hit her just right each time. She let a moan out into his mouth and moved his lips back to her neck and his hands to breasts again. What on earth had she done to deserve this man. He always made it seem like he was born to give her pleasure, not just sexually, but mentally and emotionally as well. He turned them around a little so she was sitting sideways on his lap and he was kissing the back of neck while continuing his rhythmic pounding. She let out another moan as the flesh hitting flesh noised filled her ears.

"Ausitn…" She screamed as he hit her in just the right spot again. He used his strong arms once again holding her close as he put her down on all fours as he smacked her ass lightly as his thrusts increased in speed and strength. He arms wrapped around her so his hands were cradling her bouncing breasts. His lips pleasing her neck once again. "OOOOOOHHHHHH AAAAAUUUUUUSSSSSSTTTTTTiIIINNNNNN." She felt her walls tightening and her brain blurring. She bit her lip and orgasmed hard. Her breath was coming in short gasps and she had no time to recover because Austin was still going. This was definitely not the only time he had brought her to multiple orgasms. He leaned back slowly pulling her with him so he was laying flat and she was riding him. She begin to meet his thrusts and squeeze him intentionally as she came down.

"Fuck Ally." He yelled as he started to come undone. She loved the way he said her name during sex, it dripped with lust and it was music in her ears. She was getting close already, again as he was becoming more and more sporadically. Austin and Ally felt themselves come at the same time. Being spent Ally rolled fell off of him to his side and lay down on stomach next to him with her upper half on his chest. He reached down carefully removed the now full condom and tossed it perfectly into the trash can.

"Thank you." Ally kissed his cheek. "For making me feel better."

"I would do anything for you, I love you." He smiled up at her.

"I know. I love you too."

"Don't ever let anyone tell you aren't beautiful because I know you saw how you look in that mirror and I don't want you to forget it." He wrapped his arms around her again and she couldn't feel any safer then right there.

"I won't." She promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This request came from a guest reader, you requested it twice, I'm sorry it took me a little while to get to it, I try to do them in order then come in. You were next. Sometimes it takes me a few tries to get one just the way I want it (without proof reading, I have no time for that.) and it may take me a week or so to get the request you made, so please be patient and don't worry I know you thought maybe I didn't see it or something and you were making sure. I do NOT think you were bothering me at all. **_

_**Here was the Request for this chapter: **_

"_**Can you do one where Austin and Ally are like the bestest friends and he's 18 and she's 16. So she still innocent and a virgin. Now Austin is more experienced. She comes over to his house and peeks through his bedroom door to catch him masturbating (and she gets shy). But then Austin catches her and tells her that she should watch him masturbate in different postions since he was doing so while thinking of her. And you can take it from here."**_

Ally's POV:

Austin and I are going to movies with some friends and he I am meeting him at his house since I only have permit and he has his license it makes sense since he's 18, just had his birthday a couple of weeks ago, and will be graduating in a couple of weeks. I have been sixteen for about three months and I'm in tenth grade. Everyone wondered how we are best friends. We met on the playground when I was six and he was eight, the kids were teasing me because I choose to sit down and read instead of play. He stood up for me and told them it was cool to read. Even though he's not much of a reader himself. He sat next to me and read with me the rest of recess that day. We'd been best friends ever since. We are very different. Austin is outgoing, athletic, musical and the coolest guy in school. Then there's me, shy, clumsy, bookish and have a reputation as a total geek. Austin has had… I don't even know, I lost track, let's just say a lot of girlfriends, dates, flings, whatever you call it. Me, Ally Dawson hasn't even been kissed yet. Everyone always wonders what we talk about. We talk about everything, except sex, because I don't want to hear about his intimate encounters. Sometimes we talk about nothing and just sit together in comfortable silence or we just laugh and joke around. We are great best friends. There is none of that sexual tension with us. I get so sick of girls asking me how I can just be friends with Austin. It's like they can't comprehend that I'm not attracted to him. I know he's a good looking guy, I'm not an idiot. Yeah, he's like the sweetest guy on earth, when he's not being popular Austin. He's smarter then he lets on too, he's kind of a nerd himself but only I know that. His music is his heart, it makes me smile. But I can't tell them that, because those are things he just shares with me and our other friends Dez and Trish, Dez is kind of an outcast like me and Trish is super popular. We're an odd group of friends but we love each other like family.

I shoved some money the pocket of my shorts and grabbed my house keys and my ID. I thought for a second before going out the door. I grabbed a sweatshirt to take with me. Even though this is Miami and scorching hot, the A/C in the movie theater would be on full blast. I looked at the sweatshirt again, it's not mine, its Austin's. He won't care plus it's so big on me I'll be able to pull my legs up under it too. I hummed to myself on my two block walk to Austin's I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ally, sweetheart. Austin's upstairs." Mimi Moon answered the door and greeted me.

"Thanks Mimi." She hugged me and took off out the door behind me. She got in the car with Mike and I waved. He waved back and they left. I guess they had a date tonight. The Moon's are the cutest married couple I know. I shut the door and headed to Austin's room. It was mostly closed. He was probably in there listening to music and completely in a trance and forgot what time it was. I should barge in and scare him. I want to see where he is in the room so I peek through the opening and I froze at what he was doing. It wasn't' listening to music. I wanted to close my eyes and run but I couldn't help but stare. He was laying back on his bed naked, in all his well-muscled glory, masturbating. I had never seen a penis before and Austin's was looking huge, like almost scary huge. How in the world was that supposed to fit inside of someone. I watched his strokes they weren't exactly slow, they were steady but not fast. He started from the base of his cock and moved upward to the tip and back down again. His eyes were closed and he groaned and it was the most exciting sound I'd ever heard. I still couldn't move. I watched him arch his back up a little like he was thrusting into someone. I wonder who he's thinking about. Suddenly his eyes opened and they met mind.

"I'm sorry, I just, you…." I felt my face turn red. What kind of best friend am I to watch my best friend please himself? It was kind of hot. Whoa, what was that? I closed my eyes tight but the image was still in my brain. "I'll wait for you down stairs." I tried to turn around but hit the door. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with an amused look on his face, still stroking himself. I turned even more red. I started to shake with nervous energy I shifted my weight from one foot to the other while I tried really hard not to look at him.

"Ally, relax. It's all good. I don't care if you watch me." His voice came out lower and huskier then usual and I liked it.

"That's really weird, you're my best friend." I bit my lip as he moved to just massage the tip of his penis slowly. Why was I still watching him? Because he's a freaking perfect male specimen that's why. I felt a little faint and weak in the knees because I was starting to feel some new feelings bubbling up in my lower region.

"Ally." He said in that voice again and I could have died right there. "Baby Girl, it's about damn time you saw a dick, you're sixteen. Don't be nervous, come here." He breathed. I could I refuse. I stepped into his room and he sat up a little continuing his self-pleasure. I sat down beside him and my eyes went right to his manhood, gosh it's big. He rubbed the tip with just his thumbs and then did a few long strokes again.

"It looks kind of red, is it warm?" I asked him.

"Not as warm as your cheeks are right now, but yes." He teased me a little, I laughed and touched my cheek, it did feel really warm from my blushing.

"I don't know what to think about this." I admitted. He looked me over once. Probably thinking about how on earth he was friends with such a socially awkward person. But he moaned a little.

"Don't think, just enjoy the show because this is all for you." He breathed out quietly as his eyes scanned my legs.

"What?" I asked shocked at confused.

"You, I got this way thinking about you and your hot ass. I think about you all the time when I get hard." He looked me in eyes now. He was being truthful. I blushed again.

"But why me? I'm your dorky best friend who has the sex appeal of a pencil. Austin you have been with so many beautiful girls that I shouldn't do that to you." I sighed and tried to look away from his nakedness again but couldn't. He was now using two hands, one was fondling his balls the other just doing slow circles on the tip.

"Ally, trust me when I say you're sexy." He breathed heavily. "You are intelligent, intelligence is sexy, you don't care what anyone else thinks, you're funny and sweet. You smell better than anyone I know. Plus you have those amazing legs leading to the ass I just want to eat, your slender waist and sizable breasts that look so perfect and perky, especially in that tank top you are wearing. Your lips look delicious and your eyes are so deep and gorgeous I want to drown in them."

"I… you… How long have you…?" I began to ask.

"Since you hit puberty, that's how long I've been wanting you. I didn't tell you because I respect you too much. I didn't want to mess anything up, but you caught me today…. Awaahhh." He moaned and lifted his butt up of the bed for a second. He returned to long strokes now, but a little faster.

"Does that hurt?" I wondered out loud and he shook his head not being able to talk at the moment. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed hard.

"I'm going to show you what I want to do with you some day." He breathed out and turned over. He folded a pillow and laid it on the bed. "The pillow is you." He explained. He started pumping himself into the fold of the pillow. I watched as his arm muscles twitched holding him up. I saw his shoulder and back muscles tighten and then relax with each thrust. He has a really nice butt too. Hard and round, I kind of want to reach out and grab it. I was feeling even more new fiery feelings inside me. I was thinking about him doing that me, me holding onto him so tight I leave marks. Wait… what?

He flipped back over and grabbed a tube of something, I'm not sure what. He squirted it on his hands and began to rub himself again. I wondered if the wetness felt good. He pumped faster and harder than before, his moans and groans got louder and his hips were bucking up and forcing him to pump even more. A noise came out of him that sounded like it started in the pit of stomach and worked its way into his throat.

"Fuck… Ally…." He hissed as white translucent cream seeped out of his penis and onto his perfect abs. I kind of wanted to lick it off but was way too scared to say so. I liked my name coming out of his lips like that. I am still so confused and embarrassed. He sat up and looked me in the eyes. "I'm glad you know how I feel about you." His eyes were so sweet, like a puppy's. "Now there is something I need to do because of how I feel." I didn't know what to expect. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt the world fall away like I was floating and my heart sped up so much I thought it might explode. His lips pulled away. It was a light sweet kiss, but it changed my world and even though it was short, it held a lot of feeling and maybe even passion. I looked at him. I couldn't speak. He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said. I'm so stupid, I blushed again. He laughed lightly and stood up.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and get clothes on so we can go." He headed out of the room to the bathroom. I sat there still stunned for I don't know how long. He returned and pulled on a sleeveless shirt to show off his arms and shorts.

"You go commando?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, always." He replied with a wink. Why did he wink? What did he mean? I still have so much to learn. He grabbed my hand and held it as we headed out the door. Did this mean we are dating? I want to ask him but I'm still kind of light headed from watching him masturbate and that kiss, I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. Maybe after the movie I would be more clear-headed and we could talk, but right now I was content with him holding my hand while he drove singing along to the radio.

_**Having a lot of guy friends… there aren't that many different positons guys masturbate in, it's either face up or face down. (or standing) There are just different styles which I tried to depict here. I also could have mentioned Anal pleasure but I didn't think that really fit the situation here.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This request came from about five PMs I received. This one Ally older and more experienced. A bunch of wanted to see that. So in a way it's opposite of the last one, but I'm adding a twist to it. **_

Ally's POV:

I stared out my bedroom window at the house next door. More specifically where little Austin was playing basketball in the driveway. Only he wasn't little anymore. His hair was longer then the last time I saw him and he was much taller. But what I was most impressed by was how built he was and the way the sweat was dripping off his perfect set of abs. The sun glistened off his shirtless body and mine began to betray me. I was feeling that familiar and wonderful feeling of being sexually aroused. He'd always been a cute kid, blonde hair, big brown eyes and the sweetest smile. He had always reminded me of a golden retriever puppy. But now…. He is a full grown stallion waiting to be ridden. I can't believe I used to babysit him. His parents moved next door when I was four and then had Austin. I started babysitting him when he was eight and I was thirteen. I babysat him till he was turned 13 and I was almost 18. I hadn't seen him much in the last three years since I was away at school. He's 16 and I am 21 and drooling over him and I honestly don't feel any guilt about it at all. I wanted to get a better a look so I headed down stairs to the kitchen, the window there looks out into their driveway. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and snapped his picture. I sent it to my best friend Trish who had to spend her Spring Break at school making up a test she failed.

"Who the hell is that? He's fucking gorgeous!" Was her text response a few seconds later.

"The sweet little boy I used to babysit. He's all grown up now. Sweet Sixteen." I smirked she was going to freak when she read he was only 16.

"16. Damn it. Jail-bate." With that was a little angry faced emoji. "Why the hell did you send me a picture of hot as fuck 16 year old? Bitch." Followed by a laughing emoji.

"I don't know what to do. I want to fuck him senseless but he's only 16 and he was my little buddy for years." I replied sighing to myself. I glanced back out the window and saw Austin bent over breathing heavy, dripping with sweat pushing his hair back…. Oh shit… his arm muscles, the way they flexed as he moved. "Screw it." I said out loud. I needed a plan.

Austin's POV:

I knew she was home. Her mom told me she was coming home. I wanted to see her. I hadn't seen her much since she went to college. I was still in love with her… well my ten to thirteen year old self is still in love with her. I know it's stupid and cliché to have a crush on your babysitter but I did, and I fell hard. I wasn't sure what seeing he was going to do but it just feels like I do. I was hoping she would hear me playing basketball and come outside to say Hi, but it's been a couple of hours and nothing. I needed to go inside, I was getting too hot. The curse of living in Miami.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with ice cold water and took it up to my room. I laid back on my bed and looked out toward her window. I remembered the first time I had done that, looked into her window. I was twelve and she was getting ready for bed. I had my first boner that evening. I never told her about that. I didn't have the nerve too. That's when I started to tell my parents I didn't need a babysitter anymore. I didn't tell them why I thought that, but to me if I was mature enough to get a boner then I was mature enough to be home alone for a couple of hours. It took a few more months of convinced but it worked plus she was going off to college anyway.

I looked into Ally's window, she wasn't there. I sighed went to take a shower, I was really sweaty and gross.

Ally's POV:

I knew his parents were at work. I also knew they wouldn't be home for hours. I wondered how many girlfriends he's had and how many times he's had sex. He's probably really good in bed he knows how to work his hips, he's grown up dancing. I saw him go inside the house I went up to the hallway window so I could see into his room but he couldn't see me. I watched him lay back and glace this way and smile at my room. If my suspicions were correct, he'd had a crush on me back then and I was about to make his fantasies come true. What teenage boy would not want to have their former hot babysitter fuck them?

I went outside and around back to the secret passage between our backyards. I slid open their backdoor and headed upstairs toward Austin's room. I heard the shower running and smiled. I waited and he left the bathroom with only a towel on. Fuck, he's even better up close. He didn't look my way at all as he went back into his room. I pulled off every piece of clothing I had on and walked to his bedroom door and pushed it open. He had already laid back on his bed but his eyes popped open when he saw me. He looked surprised, confused, happy and lustful all at once.

"So, Austin, who gave you the right to be so fucking hot?" I walked over to him and crawled over him.

"I… uuuuhh…. What are you doing?" He stammered and flattened tried to sink further into the bed then he already was.

"You grew up nicely and I am going to fuck you, okay." I leaned down and kissed his lips. They were soft and moved well against mine. He'd been busy kissing while I was gone that's for sure. He was too good at it not have practice. His hands cupped my face gently and I deepened the kiss by working my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like no one else I'd ever kissed. He's sweet and delicious. My hands found their way to the back of his head where I ran my fingers through his hair, it was as soft and silky as I remember.

"Ally." He said, his voice was filled with concern. I stopped and pulled back a little.

"What?" I asked as I rested my chin on his bare chest.

"I can't do this. This is as farther then I've been with a girl before. Well sort of. I've made out with girls before but we were fully clothed." He blushed.

"You're a virgin?" I was shocked. "You look like this and no girl has just pounced on your dick?" He shook his head no. "Well then let the babysitter show you how it's done, after all I am older, wiser, more experienced."

Austin's POV

I wasn't about to say no to that. I was kind of afraid it was dream and I was going to wake up alone with a raging boner. This felt real, it had to be real. She kissed me again and I thought my heart would burst open with all the feelings I felt. Her lips moved from mine down to my neck. She sucked, licked and bit me surely leaving the kind of marks most people are ashamed of but I would be showing these off with pride. I followed her and I began to do what she did to my neck to her. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries, I am not sure how, but she did.

"Damn boy, you are a fast learner, glad to know that hasn't changed." I looked down over her naked body, she's perfect, without a doubt, just perfect. I took in a deep shaking breath as I hesitantly reached for her chest. She noticed and guided my hands there. She smiled when I made a little grunt in the back of my throat. They were heavier than I thought they would be. I grazed my thumbs over her nipples feeling the tight buds. "Massage them." She instructed and I did as she kissed me again. I felt her hands rub down my chest and abs and then lower. I gulped. What if I'm not…. Um… man enough for her. I felt the towel loosen around my waist and fall open. Her hand made contact with my cock. I hadn't started to get hard until that moment. I have pretty good control. "Holy shit." She breathed and leaned back, looking over my completely exposed body. I blushed under her stare. "Oh Baby, don't blush. You have a very nice dick. It's long and just the perfect thickness. Forget that, your dick is huge and beautiful. She leaned down and started kissing me from neck and working her way down to my chest. Her hands were pumping my dick and fondling my balls. I didn't know what to do but I wanted to make her feel as good I was feeling. Using my height to my advantage I reached an arm up and gently placed two fingers on the folds at her center and begin to rub. She moaned and I smiled. I rubbed faster and harder and she began to pant. I let out a moan because what she was doing to me felt so amazing. It was so different then masturbating.

"Ally" I breathed. She paused and looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes. I didn't want anything, just letting her know I liked what she was doing. She let out a purr to let me knew she liked what I was doing to her.

"Austin, do exactly what I tell you to." Her voice was dripping with lust.

Ally's POV:

I nearly came when he said my name like that. It was so sexy. I climbed over him with my clit right above his face. "Lick, kiss, suck and finger me." I said as I leaned down and put my mouth over his massive cock. He yelped a little at the contact but then began to follow orders. His guitar playing and singing and swimming abilities were really helping him out right now. His fingers were magic and he can hold his breath a really long time so he rarely need to breath. I could feel his fingers sinking into me and out as he kissed and licked around the edges. I was close to fucking coming already. I moaned over his penis and he bucked up and I nearly chocked because he is so big. He moaned into me and I started to feel my muscles tighten. "Shit, are you sure you never did this before…" I said as I begin to shake and see bright white lights behind my eyes.

"Did you just…" he asked

"Yes." I replied. He licked up my juices a little but I got up and turned around so I was face to face with him. I lined myself up over his throbbing and attractive penis.

"wait." He grabbed my wrist. "We should use a condom." He reached over ot the night stand wear his wallet laid. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm on the pill. I like a naked penis. It's so much better." I told him.

"How many guys have you been with?" He asked curiously. I winced, one because I needed him inside me right now and two because he's a romantic and a sweetheart and I don't think he'll like the answer. "I don't know. I lost track a long time ago."

"Please don't get mad or take offence to this question but are you clean?" I laughed. The kid was able to still think with a clear level head even now. He had always been like that. Smart and mature for his age. I laughed and smiled.

"Yes."

"Okay then, show me what you want." He blushed and smiled. I took his dick and guided him into me. I was on top so I took control by riding him. He was the perfect size to reach that special spot every time I leaned forward and kissed him he cradled my breasts in his large hands as they bounced. He is so sweet.

"Flip us over." I demanded. He was swift and smooth in doing so. He was now on top hovering over me. I was breathing in his scent. Rugged, sexy, it was purely his smell too being all squeaky clean from his shower. I held on to his back and felt his muscles tighten and loosen with every thrust. He kissed my neck at my collar bone which happens to be extremely sensitive. I let out a loud moan and felt myself tightening again. "Austin…" I mumbled as the waves of pleasure rushed over me again. This kid is a sex God. I didn't seem to have to tell him what to do anymore. He seemed to figure it out on his own. I one motion he had me on all fours and he was pounding into me so and fast I felt like I could lose consciousness. He smacked my ass and I groaned in pleasure.

Austin's POV:

I loved the noises she was making and the way her voice sounded when she said my name. I reached one around her to fondle her breasts again. I like the way the feel, they're soft yet firm at the same time. The other hand I placed on her core again and rubbed as fast as I was thrusting.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" She yelled as sweat beads rolled down her back and I kissed her neck. I flipped her over again. I pulled her lets up and around my waist, she locked them behind and since I am so much taller she was leaning back kind of upside down. I held her up by crossing my hands and taking hers so we were interlocked. I didn't want to hurt her. Her hair was the only thing touching the bed and it spread out like a peacock's tail around her face. I kept going as fast and hard as I could. I knew she liked to be rubbed at the same time but my hands were full so each time I went in I rotated my hips so my pelvis would rub against her clit. She screamed my name and I felt her tighten around me I knew what was coming I was holding on as long as I could but I could feel myself losing control. I was getting sloppy in my rhythm and I could feel my release getting very close. She exploded for the third time and lost it. I let myself empty into her and she milked me dry. I let her go gently and she fell back onto the bed. I tipped to the side and fell heavily next to her.

"Fuck." She smiled at me. "You're Jail Bate."

"Yeah, but I consented." I replied and kissed her lightly. "Wait, I can't tell anybody can I?" I should tell Dez about this because he's my best friend, but if I tell him I lost my virginity to a hot older woman it will be all over school, then all over town and Ally could get in trouble.

"You can tell whoever you want. I don't care. I plan on telling everyone I had the best fuck of my life." She smiled. "if it gets out to the wrong people they might just think it's a stupid rumor because you are the golden boy who does nothing wrong." She still knew me so well. She knew what I worried about.

"Okay" I yawned. Did sex always make you this tired. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This request came from R54EverAuslly. They are 17, Austin and Ally are both virgins as per her ask. If you read the reviews you know the general plot. Also, if you requested something and it hasn't been posted yet, I try to do it in order, I wrote down everyone that came in and I cross them off as I do them. Sometimes it takes a day or two to post because I don't always have time. Please be patient I will get to it I promise. Also, since Season 4 has started, I will be updating Austin's Dirty Mind periodically as "moments" pop up on the show. I have another story just waiting to be started as well. So look out for that soon. **_

Austin's POV:

It was nearly killing me to see her with him. I have known since the day he started flirting with my Ally that he was no good. I just don't know what it is and I can't seem to find any proof but I know he's bad news. I can feel it in my gut. Maybe I really am just jealous, I love Ally with all my heart but she sees me as her best friend. We've known each other for years and I think she thinks I'm like her brother or something. The Friendzone is the worst place to be stuck. I've been in love with her since we were 14 but she never seemed to realize the hints I gave off. I thought girls were supposed to understand hints and us guys weren't. I guess that's not fair, that's stereotyping and using archaic gender roles. I am sitting her on my bed strumming my guitar mindlessly on a Saturday night while she's out with him. I sighed in frustration.

My parents were gone for the weekend for some stupid convention. My other best friend was out of town with his family at his sister's soccer championship game. I'm completely alone and it's the worst feeling I can think of. I saw a flash of lightning and heard the roar of thunder as the rain really began to come down. At least the weather fit my mood. I listened to beat of rain as it hit the windows and roof. It was creating the drum beat to the song I was strumming. I closed my eyes and strummed along. I liked the way it sounded. I took out my phone and began to record it. I played it back and I was glad you could hear the beat of the rain. I would have to have Ally listen to this at some point she'd love it. I pulled out my journal and began to write the words that were coming to my head.

_I've been here, standing right before your eyes,_

_loving you with all I have, hiding behind lies._

_Lies of fear, lies of protection, lies of love._

It wasn't much, but it was how I felt. My lyrics were getting better then when we first starting writing songs and it was great when Ally gave me this book. I can sort out the words I want to use after I get the general idea down. And to be honest I was lying to her by not telling her how I feel, I wanted to protect our friendship because it mean the world to me and I am afraid if I do, it will ruin what we have and I love to too much to lose her that way. I laid back on my men as I felt a tear slid down my check.

Ally's POV:

I can't believe he did that. I thought he was a nice guy. He was up until tonight. How did I fall for his act? How did I not see right through it? I feel so stupid, so used, so angry, so devastated. I really care about him. He treated me well, but now looking back maybe too well, he was covering for something, maybe feeling guilty. The tears were streaming down my face but it didn't matter because it was pouring. It was perfect actually. You find out your boyfriend of a year has been cheating on you the whole time you were dating and it feels like the whole world falls apart and the sky opens up and drops buckets of tears on your shattered soul. I'd have to remember that for a lyric. Music, the only thing that ever seems to make sense to me. Except Austin, he always makes sense. He's not a normal male, he's sweet and sensitive and never hurts anyone.

Austin, that's who I need to talk too. He'll just let me cry, that's what I need to do cry. It would be a long walk to his house but I wasn't going back to **him** to get a ride. I never wanted to talk to him or even see his face again.

Austin's POV:

I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed getting up. Who would be out at this time in this weather? I opened the door and there was Ally, soaked completely to the bone. She looked up at me, he eyes were red and puffy and I knew she was crying even in the rain. He did it, he finally showed his true colors tonight and he hurt her. He was going to hear from me. You don't hurt Ally. Ally is a princess.

"Alls, what's wrong?" I asked lightly as I pulled her into the house. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight against my chest. She was shaking and cold. Her crying worsened and I could feel her body begin to convulse or maybe it was hiccups, she got those when she cried hard. She couldn't speak so I let her cry into me. I don't even care that holding her is causing water to seep through my clothes. I just want her to feel safe. I pushed her wet hair back out of her face. I tipped her chin up to me and she tried to look away. I looked into her eyes and she gulped. Her beautiful eyes were full of sadness and hurt.

"He cheated on me, the whole time. I broke up with him." It came out in sobs and she buried he head in my chest again. How could he do this to her. Was it because she wouldn't have sex with him? Was he not able to hold out for her?

"Ally, he is a fool, a jerk and an idiot to do that to you. You deserve so much better. He isn't even worth another breath." I kissed the top of her head. Her sobs grew harder again. I guided her to my room and sat her on my desk chair. I grabbed a sweatshirt for her and walked back over to her. "Alls, here, get out of those wet clothes." She nodded and I grabbed a set of dry clothes for myself and went to the bathroom to change myself and make some hot chocolate.

When I returned to my room Ally was curled up on my bed my sweatshirt reaching her knees. She's the most beautiful woman in the world and she has no idea. I wanted to kill him for making her feel this way.

"Alls, I made some hot chocolate." She sat up still sniffling.

"Thanks," she said quietly and took one cup from me. "Why would he do this to me? Why are guys such jerks?" I didn't take offence to that since she was so upset.

"Not all guys are jerks, look at me your best friend." I tickled her side. She just elbowed me. "I don't know why he would cheat on you. It doesn't make any sense to me. You are amazing."

"I can't be. He wouldn't have cheated if I was." She looked so sad. "I feel like I will smile again, never be again. I care so much about him." She leaned on my shoulder as I sat down next to me.

"Ally you don't him to be happy. You have so much going for you." I looked down at her. She smiled weakly. "You are brilliant, talented, sweet, funny, and beautiful." I kissed her head again. I wish I could kiss her lips. I have been dreaming of that for a long time. I took a deep breath. I needed to tell her. It's now or never. "You don't need him to make you happy. There is a boy out there who is extremely ready and willing to make you smile." I breathed deep again, I felt myself shake.

"Who is it?" Ally asked. How did she not know?

"Me." I whispered in her ear.

Ally's POV:

His mouth was so close to my ear his whisper sent a breeze over my skin and I shuttered. My heart fluttered and I thought I would melt right into his arms. Why hadn't I seen it before? He is the sweetest, most amazing man in the world and I ignored the feelings in my heart for him because I didn't want to know they were there. I didn't want to be a stupid cliché. He leaned down and his eyes were so sweet and loving. His lips moved closer to mine and my eyes fluttered closed and his lips met mine. I immediately felt my heart burst with love. It was like no kiss I'd felt before. It was right and perfect. His hands cupped my face and he leaned me back onto the bed. Austin was so gentle and filled with passion, unlike **him**, he was rough and only concerned with how he felt. That was something I just realized. Austin's lips pressed against mine softly like a late night wave rolling over the sand. He licked my bottom lip and opened my mouth letting his tongue inside. That was the sweetest way to ask for permission to enter. He tasted like hot chocolate we'd been drinking. I smiled into the kiss. We pulled apart for air.

"Ally." He breathed his voice deep and sincere. "I love you. I mean I've been in love with you for three years and was too much of scared little boy to tell you. I didn't want to ruin everything. I didn't want to sound like immature, jealous want the girl I can't have type for the last year while you with that ass hole. I can't contain it anymore, Ally. I love you. All of you, from head to toe, inside out." My heart swelled and I swear I could hear music in the background but I knew it really wasn't there and it wasn't like the music I heard in my head when a song idea popped into my head, it was better. He was studying my face, searching for a reaction of any kind.

"I love you too." I choked out, tears running down my face again only this time they were happy tears. He used his thumbs gently to wipe the tears off my checks. His lips touched mine again but this time there was more force behind it. I let him take the lead and regretted never having kissed him before. I'd heard he was a fantastic kisser but even that word didn't describe it. His hands moved lower to my sides and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his lips to my neck and began to work magic as I became a puddle in a matter of seconds. I sighed in pleasure.

"Let me prove to you how much I love you." He breathed as his hand snuck up the sweatshirt and squeezed my breast. I had never let a boy do that before but it felt right with him. I felt safe and happy in his hands. The rough pads of fingers grazed over my nipples and they immediately hardened. I knew Austin had never even attempted this with another girl before. I am sure they wanted him to but he never did.

"Yes." Was all I could manage. His lips went back to work on my neck as his hands massaged my chest. It was really relaxing but turned me on at the same time. I moaned. He slowly pulled the gigantic sweatshirt off over my head and I laid there in only my underwear but I didn't feel embarrassed or shy like I thought I would. I trust him and his eyes were scanning me with love and admiration not just lust.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed. He shifted his weight a little and I noticed a bulge in his pants. I smiled up at him. He blushed a deep red but smiled back. Gosh he's adorable. He pulled his shirt off and the adorableness disappeared as his amazingly sculpted upper body was revealed. He turned into this incredibly sexy man with the most well defined abs I'd ever seen. I realized how long it had been since I saw him without a shirt. Since I had started spending time with that jerk, I hadn't been to the beach with my friends in over a year. Had he really been that possessive? Yup he had. Austin's lips came back down on mine and his hands continued their exploration of my body, from my chest to my legs. He started kissing me on my neck again and I moaned. I wanted desperately to return the pleasure but I didn't want this to stop. His lips grazed my nipples and I giggled. I giggled. What kind of girl giggles in this situation? Austin didn't seem to mind at all as he attached his mouth to one breast and sucked a little. He then went to the other breast. I had no idea that would feel so good. I could feel this extremely tingling sensation in my lower womanly region and I felt like I was about to bust. Austin's hands moved to my panties and he slowly moved them down my legs and I kicked them off behind me. He studied me for a moment biting his lip. Sexy. He breathed deep and shuttered. He looked at my eyes asking for permission again. I nodded and he touched my center and sank into the bed further. He began to rub in circles and I nearly fell apart with the shock waves it sent through me.

Austin's POV:

She sat up and pushed me she tugged my pants down and I blushed. I wasn't wearing boxers. My dick kind of sprang out at her. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other embarrassed and nervous. She just stared at it. What was she thinking?

"I didn't know one could be that big." She breathed. She looked up at my eyes and I knew what she was asking. I nodded and she reached her small graceful hands out and wrapped them around me. The feeling was already so different then when I jerked off. She squeezed a little and stroked up and then down. She gave me a questioning look, she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. I simply nodded again. She pumped me a little faster and used her thumbs to rub the tip when she was on and up stroke. "Austin, really show me how much you love me." I looked down into her eyes they were full of confidence and sincerity, not one drop of doubt. "Make love to me."

"As you wish, my love." I wanted to smack myself. That was cheesy and stupid and probably ruined the mood. Ally smiled and her eyes lit up and a single tear fell down her check. I breathed deeply and pulled out the drawer on my night stand. I grabbed a condom and my shaky hands ripped open the silver package. This was the first time I was going to use one for real. I had practiced putting one before, all guys do. I wasn't shaking because I was nervous, I was shaking because I was happy and excited. This felt so right. I rolled the condom on and she laid back down. I hovered over her and lined myself up. I looked at her again and she smiled. I slowly pushed in, she winced so I paused. She is very tight and I know I'm rather large and I don't want to hurt her. She breathed deep and smiled again. I pushed in a bit farther and she sighed shakily, I paused again. It was warm and wonderful inside of her but so tight that it felt like she was gripping me. A moment later she kissed my lips letting me know I could go in farther. I pushed in so my balls bumped her. I held my place I kissed her lips gently and rubbed the sensitive folds hoping to ease the pain. I felt her moan against my lips so I pulled out slowly and dove back in. I moved my kisses back to her neck as I gently thrusted in and out. I made sure to keep rubbing her as well, hoping to ease any discomfort. It seemed to be working with noises she was making. I was feeling unbelievably happy right now. Happy isn't even the right word. I was feeling complete, I was feeling overly stimulated in the most pleasurable way. Ally called out my name and It was like music to my ears. I kept myself at a controlled pace but soon felt her even get more tight around me and a warm liquid flow around my penis. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open and it was the most attractive thing I'd ever seen. I felt myself coming undone. I tried to keep my rhythm but it was too hard. I was feeling that sensation and tightening in myself. I whispered her name as I released. When I finished I pulled out of her as gently as I could and rolled over onto to lay on my back next to her.

Ally's POV:

I could have never done that with anyone else but Austin. He was the one. My heart was full and happy. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and took my hand. His other pulled off the full condom carefully and tossed it into the trash. I rested my head on his chest and gently ran my fingers over his abs. He laughed and blushed. His ticklishness was endearing. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was love. I felt my eyes close and felt sleep taking over me. This is exactly how I want to go to sleep every night for the rest of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This request came from a guest all it said was do one where Austin teaches Ally how to masturbate. In my mind that means Austin is older so we'll say Ally is 14 and Austin is 17. Ally is a Freshman in High School and Austin is a Senior and her older brothers best friend, so for this one-shot Ally and Dez are brother and sister. **_

Ally came in the front door carrying her back pack and a stack of books from the library. She was hoping it was enough to get her through the weekend. Her love of reading, perfect grades and exceptional behavior forced her into the nerdy classification at school. However there was a small group of eclectic kids that knew that Ally was sarcastic, funny, and sweet also, incredibly musically gifted, those were her best friends. Also it seemed her older brother Dez and a few of his friends found her to be pretty cool. The often asked if she wanted to go along when they went someplace.

Ally tripped her way to her room, she wasn't the most graceful and plopped down her books with a loud thump and dropped her book bag to the floor and sighed in relief of the weight she'd just dropped. She isn't exactly strong either.

"Ally, why didn't you ask me to come pick you up from the library? You didn't need to carry all that on the long walk home." Dez said as he came to her doorway after hearing all the thuds. He had been worried.

"I didn't want to bother you." She shrugged.

"Kiddo, you never bother me." He smiled and pulled her into a brotherly hug. Ally wrapped her arms her ginger haired, blue eyed brother and sighed. He was a good brother, the best brother. She always felt at home in his hugs, unlike some siblings that didn't get along. They liked hugging each other and enjoyed each other's company. "You're the best little sister in the world do you know that?" He playfully messed up her hair.

"I know, you're lucky to have me." She smiled up and him and shoved him a little.

"The guys are coming over to swim, you want to join?" Dez asked. Ally knew who he meant. The guys were his friends since as long as Ally was alive. it was five guys were Trent, Elliot , Dallas, Jace and Austin. Sometimes she felt like she had a slew of big brothers. It made her feel special and safe. They taught her how to throw a punch so she could defend herself and how to spit a loogie ten feet and to throw a football well enough to not get laughed at in P.E. class.

"Yeah, I'm in." Ally smiled and Dez gave her a high five and he left. She changed into her one piece bathing suit and then pulled a dark oversize t-shirt over it and baggy shorts. Ally didn't like showing much skin or her figure in anyway. She felt too skinny and short, she still felt like a kid. She wasn't ready for all of what Miami had to offer in the ready for the beach or night club fashions. It's almost like living on a tropical island. Ally headed down to the backyard to find the boys already splashing around and yelling.

"Hey it's the coolest kiddo in the world". Dallas shouted as he threw Ally into the pool. She hadn't been prepared and she the water hard and didn't have time to take a breath before she went under. Luckily Austin was right there to catch her. He held her for a second as she coughed and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay, AllyCake?" He asked concern filing his big brown puppy dog eyes. She nodded. She didn't mind being held in his arms, he was clearly the most muscular and the strongest and tied her brother for tallest. She felt safe. She also like that he used her Outsider's nickname the most. When the boys were in eighth grade they had to read the Outisiders and it was collectively their favorite book. Ally read it then as a fifth grader and fell in love with it too. They needed a seventh person to fulfill the last spot and Ally being younger and the smallest got to be "Johnny." Who was called JohnnyCake in the book. Austin is Ponyboy, so they call him A-Pony, Dez is Two-Bit, so it's Dez-Bit, Dallas is Dally, not just because the name was the same but because they were alike. Trent was Steve so it was T-Rand. Elliot was Darry, so they called him Elly, and Jace was Soda, so it's JacePop. Incredibly cheesy, yes but amazing at the same time. They were the most popular guys in school and no one knew about this dorky habit of theirs. Ally felt privileged. The school would flip if they knew the secrets she knew about them. Just how un-cool and nerdy they be.

"Yeah, I'm fine APony." He let her down and she swam after Dallas to get her revenge. She quietly approached him and jumped on his shoulders and pushed him down with all her might. He came up laughing and smiled at her.

"I deserved that."

They played pool basketball and volleyball. Then the conversation turned to the one topic that made Ally uncomfortable. They started to talk about girls and their relationships and then eventually their sex lives. She didn't really want to hear this kind of stuff about her protectors, her friends.

"You know I was with this girl the other night and she wanted to go down right in the movie theater." Dallas boasted. Ally rolled her eyes and swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. She grabbed towel and started to dry off. She sat back on lounge to let the hot sun help the process before going inside. She would have to try and ignore their talk. It was hard though, they are boys and they are loud.

"Dude, well did you?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Dallas answered. The conversation went on and only Austin didn't share a story. If Ally were honest, Austin is her favorite non-brother. He was more quiet, easy going, and intelligent. He didn't boast about any of the girls he was with and it was a lot. He was gentleman about it. The girls he was with though didn't have any trouble telling everything. She'd heard the stories of the way he knew how to please them, as she thought about those stories she looked at Austin. He is gorgeous with that beachy blond hair and sweet smile his incredible arms and six pack. Ally's body began to feel strange a new tingling feeling was coming over her. It was like she had to pee but less irritating and more pleasing. Ally stood up quickly and ran to the house. She was feeling turned on for the first time in her life and didn't know what to do. She dropped the towel on her bedroom floor and began to peel the wet, heavy clothes off and her bathing suit. She knew that she needed to touch herself for relief but she didn't know where to start. She grabbed her right breast and squeezed, but it didn't do much. She tired touching both nipples. That didn't do any good either. She moved one lower over her stomach and gently touched the top of her center. She felt a tiny little spark but it didn't seem to help at all. What was she supposed to do? She had been told masturbation was a perfectly normal and healthy thing and everyone did it… but how?

Austin was concerned when Ally didn't return after a few minutes. He worried she might be sick with the way she ran off like that. He was the only one that noticed. The others were deep in conversation so he went to find her and see if she was okay. He went to the bathroom and the door was open she wasn't in there. He went to her room the door was closed and he knocked lightly but she didn't answer. He opened the door and saw the last thing he expected. Ally was naked and touching herself.

"Ally, you look scared out of your mind." He said gently. He didn't want to freak her out anymore then she already clearly was. She screamed and pulled a blanket around her as fast as she could. Her face turned deep red and her breathing was heavy. He went over and sat next to her and put a hand on her back and started rubbing in circles in hopes of calming her down. "Come on, talk to me, what's wrong?" He had no idea that his touch was just making her more turned on which was confusing her more and more. "I already know, but I'd rather you say it out loud because it's fine and no big deal." She pulled the blanket tighter and tried to move away from him. He is too sweet and too cute. She felt like such a kid next to him. Even though she would trust him with her life she couldn't talk to him about this, he caused this and he would then feel guilty.

"I…. um… I'm… not feeling well… I'm, you're…." She started but started sobbing instead.

"Okay, I guess you can't say it. It's okay. You are not a little girl anymore, you're fourteen and you are young woman. Take a few deep breaths for me." His voice was light and calming and she obeyed his words trying to calm herself down. "Now, tell me why you looked so terrified when I walked in on you."

"I don't know how to…" She began quietly looking at the floor. He lifted her chin up to look in her eyes, they are so sweet and innocent. He smiled when he realized what the problem was.

"You've never touched yourself before have you?" She shook her head no. He leaned into her and kissed the top of her head. "What do you want to know?" He knew Dez wouldn't want to have this conversation with her and neither would their dad and since their mom was across the world she would be no help. Austin knew that she had had the basic sex ed in school but they never really covered what to do to please yourself. He felt qualified enough to talk with her, he'd known her, her whole life. He was like another brother but not a real one so this situation wouldn't be so awkward.

"Austin, you're a guy. What do you know about female masturbation?" She looked up at him.

"Ally, I am seventeen, I'm not a virgin. I have pleasured a few females in my day." He said lightly, honestly, not in a bragging way. Ally nearly died of embarrassed because the thoughts of him pleasing a girl, in this case, her, came back to her mind and her tingling feeling grew stronger.

"You won't laugh?" She asked. "No matter how stupid I seem." He shook his head now and looked into her eyes, she was such a pretty little thing he noticed.

"I would never laugh at you, Ally. You are intelligent and strong, between you and me, we can get you through this. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't even know how to start to please myself I tried but it felt awkward. What do I do?"

"Well a good palce to start is at your breasts."

"I tried." She shifted her weight uncomfortably because she was aching for relief.

"What did you do?" Asutin asked curiously.

"I squeezed them." She admitted.

"Well okay, what about cupping, rubbing, massaging, running your fingers lightly over your nipples." One of her hands disappeared under the blanket and she looked focused and concentrated. But she didn't seem to be getting any pleasure. Her hand came back out and she shook her head. "Ally I really wish this didn't have to happen but I'm afraid it's going to." Austin breathed. He had no desire to help a fourteen year old in this way but she was too much in her head. "I'm going to have to show you how." She looked at him wide eyed. "I promise, I will not hurt you and I will stop as soon as you tell me to. I respect you and care about you too much to take advantage of you." She nodded but didn't move at all. He tugged at the blanket she held so tightly around her body.

"Oh, right." Ally's face turned red and she took a deep breath. She let the blanket fall to her waist. Austin took her in. She had bigger boobs then he thought, in fact she had a very nice figure. She just always kept it hidden. He reached out to her perky breasts with his large hands and demonstrated a fondling technique that usually got a sexy reaction from the girls he was with. When she her breathing became shaky he let go.

"You got it?" he asked feeling horrible because he kind of liked how she felt in his hands. She nodded and she felt lost and alone without his touch, she had enjoyed that too much. "The next thing is to rub your clit in circles." She bit her lip and he was mesmerized how cute she was. She reached her hand back under the blanket but she shook her head again. "Here, lay on your back and spread your legs." She was clearly nervous but did what she was told. He guided her hand to her sensitive folds and gently helped her to rub herself. She moaned a little and he removed his hand. She continued to rub herself and I was turning Austin on and he bit his own lip. He kept reminding him it was Ally, his little buddy, only 14. It wasn't helping, she is truly beautiful. "The only other thing you can do without the help of a toy or a partner is stick your fingers up inside yourself and pulsate in and out." He breathed. She stopped and looked at her hands. They were so small, and her fingers childlike.

"I don't think that's going to do any good." She commented. "They're too small." She sat up and looked disappointed. He didn't want to take advantage of her in anyway but he kind of needed some relief himself.

"Ally, I could help you to release if you want. I want you to feel good and know that this kind of thing is good and not wrong or awkward."

"I do really feel like I need more." She sighed. But I can't have you help me, You're all you." She looked at the wall.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Seventeen, experienced, hot. I don't measure up to the others." She sighed.

"Yes you do." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and she was blushing again.

"Thank you." She said. "That is what I needed." Her heart felt fluttery and she felt loved and appreciated. "Could we do the other some other time? I'm not ready yet." Ally smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Yes, we can wait as long as you want." He kissed her again lightly and she pulled the blanket up around herself again.

"Are we a couple now? I don't know how this works."

"If you want." He grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Yeah." She laughed.

'I'll go tell your brother we like each other, you get dressed, this stays between us." She nodded and he left but first hit the bathroom to relieve his own sexual frustration.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**I know the last one-shot wasn't as good as the others. It made me realize how hard and awkward it is to teach someone to Masturbate, it's usually something you discover on your own. I tried to make it sweet and realistic about Austin being her brother's best friend because he was older as the request asked for. Also to the person who thought 14 was a little young to Masturbate, no. You actually learn to touch yourself when you are really young, you just know it feels good, nothing else. To the person who requested another story like that… I don't think I can, I mean it's weird. **_

_**This request came from mysterygirl7232.**_

Ally walked down from the practice room and Austin's mouth dropped to the floor. She looked sexier than he had ever seen her look. Well in clothing anyway. He couldn't tell if the shirt she was wearing was and actual shirt or some kind lingerie. The skirt was so tight and so short he wondered how she even got it on. He could feel the drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth. She leaned over the counter and stuck her fine ass in his direction. He could see she wasn't wearing any underwear from this angle. He felt his cock begin to harden. He moved to the other side but it didn't help any, He could now pretty much see boobs in entirety. He was hard.

Damn it. He thought. Why did she choose to wear that? It was driving him crazy and making him uncomfortable in this public area. Shit, public. Ally was showing off her body in public and there was nothing Austin could do to show every guy staring at her that she was his. Well there are plenty of things he could do but it would probably get them both arrested because he was pretty sure it was illegal to fuck in public. We watched a string of guys walk by Sonic Boom, stop abruptly and turn coming in and staring at her. He rolled his eyes, they wish. She continued her teasing by walking around the store and bending over to get things. She was flashing her boobs or he ass at all times. He was about to burst. She would pay for this torture, for teasing him like this. After a she locked the door she turned and pulled her hair out of the clip that was holding it up and it cascaded down her back, oh how he wanted to have her bent over on all fours holding that hair while he assaulted her vagina with his throbbing penis.

Austin couldn't take it anymore, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to the practice room.

"You are going to pay for that, Ally. Ready for your punishment?" Austin grunted in her face.

"For what exactly?" She asked with all the innocence in the world in her voice, but her eyes said something very different.

"For being such a fucking tease." He breathed into her ear and began sucking on her ear lobe and lower to her neck.

"You mean you like this ensemble?" She asked.

"No, I hate it. It made me hard and made other guys stare at you and think things only I'm supposed to think about you." He growled. "You are getting punished for it now." He smacked her ass hard and she yelped but smiled. She likes things a little rough. She meant to tease him, she knew he would react this way. He had no idea how to even remove the shirt thing she had on. The freaking thing had hooks straps everywhere. He continued to kiss her neck and she was letting out very pleased sounding sighs. He bit her collar bone and ripped the taunting material off her perfect body in one swift motion. He grabbed her breasts and rubbed her nipples as hard as he dared. She purred in his ear. He grabbed her wrists tightly and tied them above her head with the remaining straps of that shirt. He pulled the damn skirt off of her and began a hard and rough attack of her lower regions with his mouth and fingers. He kissed, licked and pumped with great speed and strength. She was moaning and wiggling wildly and he suddenly stopped and moved away from her, leaving her pretty much helpless with her arms tied like and her legs weak from his teasing.

"You ass." She panted. "You better finish what you started."

"Oh, like you did?" He asked with the same fake innocence she used earlier. Austin removed his shirt slowly to tease her further. She licked her lips as she watched his muscles taunt her in the most pleasing of ways. Her womanly parts were tingling uncontrollably.

"I will never do that again, just please, I need your dick now." She begged and rotated her hips trying desperately to find some friction that she needed so desperately. Austin smirked and pulled off his pants and boxers. Her returned to her and grabbed her hair and pulled it back hard as he kissed her lips deeply and roughly. He bit her lip and drew blood. She sighed in pleasure. She decided to give it to him a little rough too, she kneed him in the balls and he grunted. He then lightly chocked her and rubbed his erection against her folds. She gasped and yelped and bucked her hips up. "Austin, Please now." She whimpered. He couldn't take it anymore himself he thrust himself into her so hard his balls smacked her ass with a loud thwack and she bit her lip and a tear fell down her face.

"That's right sexy little tease, take your punishment." He roughly but steadily kept up a fast pace and her inner walls begin to shake and she let an orgasm come and he flipped her over so her ass was up in the air and continued his pace. He was holding her hips so tightly there would be full hand prints there in the morning.

"Oh, fuck." She screamed as his massive cock worked its way even deeper in her, she felt like she was going to be ripped in half. He released her hands and flipped her so she was facing him and picked her up and stood. His pelvis was working so hard he wouldn't have to work his abs for a week. Her hands were clinging to his back so hard she could feel blood on her finger tips from where her nails were digging in. He bit the upper part of her breast and she threw her head back. Her walls begin to quake again and his groans grew louder. They let waves of orgasm wash over them and collapsed on the floor.

"That was amazing." She breathed. "I should piss you off more often." She kissed his lips.

"Damn, I'm sorry baby." He used his thumbs to wipe the blood on her lip that he had just tasted again. "I got you good."

"I asked for it." She smiled.

'I left a lot of marks." He observed the bruises and bit marks.

"Everyone will know I'm in relationship with a sex God." She laughed and she snuggled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14 Blind Love part one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**Wow, you all are amazing and I love getting so many requests. I appreciate it so much. Some of them are getting very detailed. You know what you want. I have a whole bunch waiting so can I please put a hold on the requests for a week so I can catch up. Thank you. **_

_**This request came from RauraAuslly.**_

Ally's POV:

I am always careful about my cane. I don't want to hit anyone with it or have anyone trip over it. I can prevent accidents like that all the time it's impossible but I definitely try. I tap the can out to the left and to the right, I feel nothing in my way. I take two steps around the corner and tap the door frame. I tap to the other side and I hit a foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say cheerily to whoever it is I can't see, as I walk another step into the classroom.

"Really, you little bitch, you did that on purpose." The voice belonged to the person I dreaded the most. Too bad it was it was low and sexy.

"Austin, Good Morning." I said with disgust and gritted teeth. He had been making my life a living hell for the last couple of years. We'd gone to different elementary and middle schools that all happened to feed into the same high school. He had apparently never know anyone like me before. I am not one of those people who use my blindness to get pity or anything. I go out of my way to be as independent as I can and I try to be nice to everyone. I really don't know what I did to Austin to make him treat me the way he does. I tried to step my way around him to my seat but he grabbed my arm and forced me back out into the hall. That's the other thing, he's this tall muscular wall that's always in my way and it's not fair because I'm short and have like zero muscle. I'm okay with that though. I like being small.

"Ally, you're not going to be on time for class today, like you always are." His voice said into my ear, I shivered. It annoyed me even more that everyone said how gorgeous he is. How could such an asshole be good-looking? I knew he was well built by the amount of times he'd pulled me to him and pushed me away. I also knew he smelled good. His other hand grabbed my other arm and gave me a shove, I hit the lockers on the opposite wall, my cane went flying and I heard a few things fall out of my bag. I groaned.

Austin's POV:

I watched as Ally pathetically felt around for her cane and whatever fell out of her bag. I laughed aloud when I could see down her shirt. She had nice boobs that were held secure under a red lacy bra. I knew she didn't realize how low cut her shirt was and it amused me. I didn't know why he treated her the way I do. Maybe it was because she got perfect grades and I couldn't even take advantage of sitting next to her by cheating. She had this laptop that had a brail keyboard and a program that read her questions. She would have the headphones on and type so fast that no one could keep up. I could never see her answers long enough to cheat. Not that I couldn't do the work, I'm just as smart as her, I just don't like doing school work. It's boring. It annoyed me that she didn't worship me like all the other girls and it was because she was blind and can't see my impressive handsomeness. That's why I rarely do any work, I get my on my looks and athletic abilities. My mom tells me I'm selling myself short by not applying myself, she knows how high I scored on the IQ test I had when I was a kid. But I don't see the point in doing anything that's not fun so school work gets done at the last minute and usually just well enough to keep me eligible for sports.

I decided to mess with her a little more. I bit my lip and smiled as she began to stand up with all her things back in order. I reached out and smacked her ass, and a fine ass it is, pretty hard and laughed when I saw her wince and heard her yelp.

"Austin, cut it out. How old are you? 12? You're so immature." Her voice sounded so annoyed and belittling. It intrigued me more but I wasn't sure how she knew it was me.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door frame. Not that she could see how cool I am, it's a habit.

"I can smell you." She seethed.

"So you know my smell?"

"Unfortunately." She answered and I let her into the room. Mr. Sopko hadn't started class yet, I'm pretty sure he didn't know the bell rang, he was drunk, again. Social Studies was going to be easy this year. In fact being 16 and a Junior I felt this year was going to be amazing all together.

Ally's POV:

Why did he have to smell so good, and why did his voice have be so damn sexy and why did he have to have such nice muscles? It made hating him more difficult all the time.

"Plus, I don't know anyone with hands as big as yours. I mean, damn, your one hand covered my entire ass." I snapped and sat down in my seat which was right next to his.

"You know what they say… big hands, big feet, big dick." He whispered in my ear and I shivered again. I smirked and pushed him away.

"More like big hands, big feet, big ego which is over compensating for something." I replied.

"Too bad you can't see because I'd show you prove it right now." He said as he sat down.

"I'm glad I can't see because I don't want to have any knowledge of dick." I got out my recorder for today's lecture.

"That's just because you are no fun and too scared to know about a dick, especially one as big as mine."

"Shut up!" I sighed in complete annoyance. "I'm not scared, I just find you disgusting." Then Mr. Sopko began class. However it was one of those days that Austin felt the need to reach over and knock the recorder off my desk or pull on my hair a little. At lunch I sat with my best friend Trish. I told her all the latest shit Austin did to me.

"I still say he secretly loves you." She said and I nearly chocked on the apple I was enjoying.

"He's not a six year old. Boys tease you and treat you like dirt when your six and they like you. Sixteen is too old for that shit." I pointed out.

"Not if he doesn't realize it." I shook my head. She wasn't making any sense. "I see the way he looks at you, it's with intrigue and amusement but he also smiles at you, like a genuine smile, which by the way could melt a block of ice in about ten seconds flat. He only smiles like that when you are around him." I laughed, she had to be losing her mind. "I'm serious, Ally. He thinks you're a challenge and he likes that. You don't fall all over him like the rest of us because you can't see him. It drives him crazy so he uses bullying as a defense mechanism."

"Trish, you watch too much TV. That is like a plot some writer came up with. This is the real world." I sighed as I finished my lunch and the bell rang. I was walking toward the locker room so I could get ready for PE when I smelled him coming up behind me. I knew I had my bag all the way zipped his time and I held onto my cane with every ounce of strength I had. I was preparing to be pushed. He came up behind me and pulled me by the waist back into him and turned me around, holding my wrists incredibly tight.

"Hey there Ally." His voice was fake nice. "We have a project to do together, I need to meet you at your house after practice, okay." I winced, he was hurting me and I didn't want to remember the writing assignment we had been asked to do. He gave me a shove and walked past me to the boy's locker room. I walked into the girl's. I couldn't do some of the normal activities in PE, like volleyball, which the rest of the class was playing. So I was assigned to run laps around the gym. To be honest I'm okay with that. I can run, I can also swim and that's about all the athletic things I am capable of. I keep my right hand out and run I along the wall as I go so I don't lose he wall and run out into the intense volleyball games going on.

Austin's POV:

Damn, Ally is a sexy woman in her PE clothes. The short show off her nice legs and fit that amazing ass just right. With her hair pulled back you could see her pretty face and the nice line of her neck. Her eyes are deep and beautiful, it's too bad they can't see. I think her vision of the world would be important. She can usually see beauty where there is none, except for maybe in me. I licked my lips as I watched her run past. I then set up the ball and served it to the other team.

"Dude, I think I'm going to ask Ally out. She's so hot." Dallas said from beside me. I turned to him confused. "What? You aren't blind, you can see she's hot."

"It's just she's a bitch, why would want to deal with her?" I felt this burning in the pit of my stomach.

"She's a bitch to you because you treat her like shit." Dallas pointed out. "She's nice to me and she's actually really cool for a smart girl." The burning to stronger and I felt my fists clenching. I wanted to punch him in the face. My face was also getting warm and I knew I was turning red.

"Don't Dallas, just don't." I growled at him.

"I knew it." Dez said from my other side.

"Knew what?" I barked at my best friend. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged at my rudeness.

"That you like Ally." He smiled and my gut told me he was right, not my gut, my heart, it filled with warmth at his suggestion. I dropped my mouth open, How did I not know I loved her till now? Her beauty, her intelligence, her sarcastic comments, her kind heart to everyone, except me, regardless of who they were. Suddenly I heard someone scream…

"Ally duck!" I turned toward her and she was just running along minding her own business a volley ball flying at her head. She didn't realize what they meant and didn't avoid the ball. I started running and everything was moving in slow motion. I watched as the ball hit the side of her head, hard. She lost her balance and reached out for her and she fell safely into my arms. She didn't need to hit the floor after that hit. I looked at her writs, I had left bruises and I felt so terrible. I wanted to crawl under the bleachers and die. She was have unconscious in my arms.

"Austin, get her to the nurse." Coach said and I stood up straight with her in my arms, her head rested against my chest. I carried her out of the gym and down the hall to the nurses' office. I laid her down gently on the first cot.

"What happened to Ally?" The nurse looked concerned.

"She took a volley ball to the head, right there." I pointed. "She pretty much passed out."

"Did she hit the floor too?"

"No, I caught her in time." I said but stood staring at Ally. She was stirring awake.

Ally's POV:

I was laying on a cot and I could smell him. What had he done to me? I thought back but all I could remember was running in PE class. I sat up.

"Whoa. Ally, slowly." The nurse said and I felt a large hand hold my shoulder to guide me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You took a volleyball to the head." The nurse answered. "Are you feeling dizzy or light headed?"

"No, I'm fine." I said. "How did I get here?"

"Your boyfriend carried you, he stayed here to make sure you were okay."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." My nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, he should be." She said loudly. "He's a sweetheart and quite the athlete." Then I felt her get closer to my ear. "I know this means nothing to you but he's gorgeous too." She whispered. I heard the familiar deep laughter on my other side.

"Austin, this is not funny. Come on what did you do to me?"

"I really carried you here, I even caught you before you hit the floor, and you should be thanking me."

_**A/N I know I know, no dirty stuff in this chapter, this was a complicated request and it's going to be a three shot, the dirty stuff won't come until chapter 3. I don't like to make one-shots more than like 5,000 words because they are one-shots and are supposed to be quick so you have time read them whenever so this will be broken down into parts. I hope you don't mind RauraAuslly. Sorry for no dirty stuff but this request was more like a story request not a one shot so um yeah.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Blind Love part two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This request came from RauraAuslly.**_

_**Blind Love Part 2**_

Ally's POV:

I got up off the cot and Austin linked his arm with mine. I grumbled. This was the only way I was getting back to the gym to change and collect my things. It was after last bell, I could tell by how quiet the school was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Austin's voice actually sounded genuinely concerned but I couldn't take any chances in letting my guard down with him.

"What's your angle?" I asked bluntly

"No angle, I promise, I really just want to make sure you're okay. The ball hit you really hard." He guided me safely around some object in the hall, it smelled like a garbage can, the janitors were probably collecting the trash from every room and we just walked by one of the huge bins that they roll down the hall. The smell passed and my nose was pleasantly treated to his scent. I had thought it was cologne but considering he'd broken out in a sweet in PE, that smell of his, that I enjoyed was actually all him. This frustrated me even more.

"No harder than when you throw me into the lockers." I pointed out.

"Ouch, okay break my heart." He actually did sound very hurt by those words.

"Don't put on such an act. Who is nearby that you are trying to impress?" I replied, I could hear the annoyance in my voice. He stopped and it made me jolt a little but I stayed steady on my feet. He pulled me closer to him and put a hand on each of my shoulders. I could tell I was facing him by how he held me there, arm's length away.

"It's not an act. I realized today that I've been a complete ass to you and you didn't deserve it. You are a very special and amazing person and I feel terrible about how I have treated you in the past. I want you to know it's going to change from now on. When I saw that ball flying at your head, I wanted to launch myself in front of it and save you." He admitted.

"You're just trying to charm me because you want me to do all the work on that writing project we got assigned to. I can't believe you're my partner." I sighed. "How much farther to the locker rooms? I lost track of steps, plus yours are bigger and I had to make adjustments in my steps and now I don't know."

"Ally, I'm not trying to charm you. I really am sorry and I realized today that I really like you and I want you to get to the real me, not the crazy idiot who treated you like shit." He answered.

"Oh you realized you really like me. How convenient." I snarled. "What made you realize this?"

"Well Dallas said how much he liked you and I got so jealous I wanted to punch him and then Dez told me he knew I liked you and it all kind of clicked." It came out of his mouth in a rush.

"Oh, I see, someone else wanted me so you decided you did too. I'm not falling for it Austin. I'm not stupid. After we complete this assignment, I'm not speaking to you again." I shrugged his hands away and took a step in the direction I thought the gym was. I felt his hand grab my arm.

"At least let me get you to the locker room." He sighed and sounded absolutely defeated.

"Fine." I hated this, I actually needed his help. He gently guided me through the hall to the locker room door.

"Can you find your way to your stuff without your cane?" He asked. I thought about it. Maybe, there were benches to move around and other obstacles. "I'm already late for practice could you tell me if you need help please. I don't want to sound rude but I don't feel like running an extra three laps for being late. Coach is a stickler for punctuality."

"I don't know." I admitted. I felt him grip my arm a little tighter.

"Anybody in there?" He yelled. We waited we didn't hear anyone answer so he pulled me into the girls locker room and he turned me around a couple benches and locker blocks then he spotted my things. He placed my hands down on the bench. "Your stuff is to your right."

"Thank you." I said and smiled. I was grateful for his assistance.

"You're welcome." He said and I heard him leave. Shit, I missed my bus. Dad can't leave work until nine and Trish didn't have her driver's license yet. How the hell was I going to get home? I took my time getting changed and getting back to my locker to get anything else I needed to take home. I don't have a regular combination lock, I have a lock with a key. I wear the key around my neck at school and then hang it on my bedroom door knob at home so I don't lose it. I sat on the bench by the parking lot thinking about calling my grandma to pick me up, but she lives an hour away and I really didn't want to bother her but I also didn't want to sit her for hours waiting for my dad. I heard footsteps coming and felt someone sit down next to me. I couldn't tell who, the outside always masked peoples scents.

"What are you still doing here?" Austin asked.

"I missed my bus." I stated.

"So, you were going to sit here all night?"

"No, I can't call my dad until nine when he gets off work." I answered.

"No, that won't do. I'll take you home. I was going to your place anyway to work on that assignment."

"You know I never said that you could, you said you were."

"Well, you don't really have a choice now do you?" He asked, his voiced sounded delighted and victorious. I sighed. I held my hand up and he took it and gently pulled me to his car. He opened the door for me and closed it like a gentleman. The car smelled new, the seats were soft and very comfortable. I could tell it was a convertible because of the sound the door made when it closed, Also because I didn't hit my head on the roof when I got in. I do that a lot when I get into a different car I'm not used to. There is no way to judge how far I need to bend to get in. I heard his door close and the engine purred to life. I buckled my seatbelt and hung on for dear life. I wasn't going to take chances. I heard his deep laughter, it didn't freak me out this time. It was nice.

"Ally, I'm an excellent driver. Don't worry." He turned the radio up and put the car into gear. The wind blowing through my hair felt great. I leaned my head back and enjoyed the music. Suddenly I got the shock of a life time. He sang…. It was beautiful. Austin Moon has a soul… A soul that comes out through music gleaming and shining for the world. Deep and passionate.

Austin's POV:

We pulled up to Ally's place, I knew where she lived. It may have been a little creepy but I followed her and her father home from the grocery store one day because I was curious. I liked their house, it is a small beach front cottage surrounded by trees. Like they have this private little cove of trees just for them. It wasn't exactly in perfect condition and it was in the poor part of town but I like it. I helped her out of the car and into the house. She sat down her keys on the table by the door as well as leaning her cane against the wall. I suppose she knew the house so well she didn't need it here. I looked around, there was a small kitchen and living room to the right and the bathroom and two bed rooms to the left. Directly in front of me was another door that lead to an outside patio that was surrounded by a beautiful garden. She led me to her room and I smiled. She put her bag down and pulled out her special lab top and attached it to a charger and turned it on the small desk.

"I like your house." I said.

"Um thanks." She replied.

"Is the woman in the pictures your mom?" I asked.

"I hope so, I think it would be but I've never seen them or my mom so I don' know." Her sarcasm was light and friendly.

"I'm sure it is. She's pretty, you look like her." I was sincere. She looked like her mom. They had a lot of the same gorgeous features. I saw her blush a little.

"Let's get started." We worked for about an hour and a half and I made sure to do as much work as she did. I wanted to prove myself to her. I wanted her to know I was going to be me around her not that jerk. "Austin, you're really smart, why don't you show that at school?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, it's not cool to be a brain if you look like me." I winced admitting it.

"Take it from someone who can't judge anyone by the way they look… intelligence is attractive." My heart soared, she called me attractive.

"Were you always blind or did something happen when you were a kid?" I asked.

"I was born blind. My mom had a lot of issues while she was pregnant with me and the doctors had to take me out by C-section early and my eyes weren't exactly developed all the way and it resulted in me being blind." She answered. I nodded but smacked myself because she couldn't see me.

"So you don't know what colors look like or the flowers in our garden?"

"No." She answered and my stomach growled. "You want something to eat?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I answered. She got up and walked out to the kitchen I followed. She grabbed some baby carrots, humus and two apples.

"The glasses are in the left cabinet, grab two and fill them with iced tea, please." She said as she headed out the back door to the patio. I did as I was asked and met her out there. They had a great view of the beach and ocean through their mini jungle of flowers trees and shrubs. We were eating is silence when she asked me a question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow." I answered with question in my voice.

"Don't laugh at me but describe what it looks like to me." She smiled again and my heart begin to melt. "And be serious. None of your dumb ass shit."

"I will do my best and I really do want you to know the real me because I want to be with you." I knew I had to prove my feeling to her. She was no push over and it was going to be hard work. "Yellow is bright, happy." I knew that wasn't good enough. "Bright like goodness exploding all over, happy like a smile or laugh. It's warm like the sun shining on your check. It's like the smell of the sunflowers."

"Wow, that sounds like a good color." She laughed. I asked Trish what colors looked like but she doesn't have a way with words like you." I blushed she complimented me again.

"What do you think my favorite color would be if I could see?" She asked. I looked at her and remembered the red bra she was wearing today and how it looked nice against her skin tone and with her chestnut hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Red." I said and she looked at me, I knew what she wanted. "It's a darker color, it's like passion and heat. It would smell like cinnamon I think. It's lust. Full of life, radiant. Powerful, tempting." Red was hard to describe.

"Oh." She sighed. "That does sound absolutely lovely."

"Maybe blue." I thought again. "Blue comes in many shades from very ale to very dark. I think you'd like lighter blue. It's the color of the sky on clear day. It's peaceful, calm, cool. It's like breathing in fresh air or dipping your toes into the water out there at night and letting the small waves roll over your feet."

"Austin, you're so different than I thought. I want to get to know this guy, but you are going to have to work at it because you were an ass." She smiled again. If she kept doing that I was going to fall over and die.

_**Okay so this might end up being four chapters, not three, I want to do a chapter with him proving himself to her and then one were they get dirty for the first time. Sorry, I promise the smut is coming, like I said before this was a deeper more complicated, no, detailed request. I love you all so much, thank you for your patience.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Blind Love part three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**I got a lot of compliments about the way I described colors, I've actually done that before for a couple of blind friends as well as for color blind people. It's actually fun to try and describe colors without using words like beautiful, looks like, when you only have smell, hearing, taste and touch words to use.**_

_**This request came from RauraAuslly.**_

_**Blind Love Part 3**_

Austin's POV:

I had been spending the last month proving to Ally that my feelings for her were real and only getting stronger. Her strength and independence amazes me. As I have come to know, she insists on doing everything she can on her own. So instead of hindering her like I used to you I didn't do anything. I didn't offer to help because I knew that she would think I was overdoing it and it would annoy her anyway. I walked with her to classes, just to keep her company not to be in her way by trying to guide her there. My friend Dez and I began to sit with her and her friend Trish at lunch. I gave her a ride home almost every day. She said that's what she appreciated the most because taking the bus sucks. She would stay after school and work on homework while I was at practice. I brought her flowers every Friday because I had discovered that she was the one who grew that gorgeous garden out behind her house. She would smell them and smile, say thank you and tell me what kind they were. I found it amazing. I had also starting doing my school work to the best of my ability and was getting straight A's. Which a lot of people thought was a miracle, now I realize how dumb it was to hide the fact I'm smart. Ally liked this, she said it her feel like we are equals. She brings the best out in me.

We had discovered we had more in common than we ever thought. Her music collection is a big and vast as mine. Both of us listen the Beatles as one of our favorite bands. We also both enjoy Prince, Queen, AC/DC, David Bowie, Nirvana, Green Day, The Ramones, The Ataris, Michael Jackson and Walk the Moon, plus countless others. Her dad had a great vinyl collection so we had gotten into the habit of laying on her living room floor with the vinyl playing loud in the background as we talked and laughed, while holding hands. We both had the favorite book as well, Alice in Wonderland.

This afternoon I was planning on changing things up a little. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, I had only done that one other time and I was nervous as all hell. I was really hoping she would say yes.

"Hey, Austin, you said you were going to bring your guitar and play me something today, did you?" She asked eagerly as we got into my car. I smiled.

"Yes I did, I have a song I'm going to play you that I wrote just for you." I blushed glad she couldn't see that.

"I knew it, you write songs." She grinned. "I had a feeling with how good with words you are."

"So am I forgiven for two years of torture yet?" I asked.

"We'll see after the song." She teased. I laughed. I love her so much. She doesn't take shit from anybody, I knew that before because she never flinched when I was ass to her. But being on her happy sarcastic side was much better. We got comfortable on her back patio and I picked up my guitar. I strummed a few chords and she grinned and shifted her weight excitedly. I played a song I called Upside Down. It expressed just how she made me feel all the time. When I played the last chord she reached out for my shoulders, teary eyed. "Thank you, Austin,that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I should tell you I feel the same way about you." My heart soared and I leaned down to whisper my question in her ear.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" She didn't answer she put her small delicate hands up to my face and touched my cheeks, she leaned in and kissed me. It was a simple, gentle kiss but I felt the world catch on fire within me. "Is that a yes?" I asked teasingly for clarification. She leaned up and kissed me again with a little more passion and I returned it with my whole heart. I had never felt a kiss like that in my life before.

"That's a hell yes." She smirked when our lips released.

Ally's POV:

I had never felt a kiss like that before. It was like the whole world was floating away and I was soaring above the clouds. He was perfect. I can't believe a month ago I had such a great distain for him. He was showing me and the world who he really is, instead of hiding behind a cool reputation and he's still the most popular guy in school. I wish High Schools across America could have the same thing happen. A "Jock" can be smart and musical. A "Nerd" can be funny and interesting… break the stereotyping.

His song melting my heart the last little bit and then the kiss burned it back up to twice its size, at least that's how it felt. Austin left for home before my dad came home tonight, we thought it would be better for me to tell my dad I had a boyfriend without him being there. Even though it wasn't the first time, but the last boyfriend I had wasn't exactly who I thought he was, and when he tried to take advantage of me I kicked him in the balls. So my dad was leery of boys since then. I didn't blame him. Luckily it went well and Dad told me how much he likes Austin. I smiled in relief that night.

_**Next Chapter will be the dirty stuff you've been waiting for. We'll say this chapter takes place around Halloween and the next one Valentine's Day. So when the next chapter opens they will have been dating for about three and half months. **_


	17. Chapter 17 Blind Love part four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**Sorry for the two day delay… I had the flu, drawback of being a teacher, it's really hard to avoid getting sick. I'm feeling better but still a little post-flu out of it. You all know what I mean. Anyway here is the last chapter to mini saga Blind Love.**_

_**This request came from RauraAuslly.**_

_**Blind Love Part 4**_

Austin's POV:

I was so excited for tonight. Ally and I are spending Valentine's Day together. I have planned a whole day for us. I knocked on her door and Mr. Dawson answered.

"Hello, Austin." He said a little sadly. I knew what he was thinking about. Ally's mom. This was her favorite holiday and Mr. Dawson couldn't celebrate it anymore, it brought back the sadness of the day she died. She had gotten cancer we Ally was only one and only lived another year after that. Mr. Dawson was on his way out. He takes an annual road trip up the coast to escape the day. Ally's grandparents used to come and stay with her for a couple of days but last year he had decided she was old enough and responsible enough to stay by herself.

"Hi, Mr. Dawson." I smiled and hugged him. The man hadn't expected me to do that and he started blubbering like a baby.

"Austin, I like you, you're a sweet kid. You are so good to Ally. I am glad you are making this day special for her, it would have meant a lot to her mother."

"Sir, I love Ally. I would do anything to make her happy." I replied because I wasn't sure where this was going.

"I know." He sighed. "I am leaving my daughter with you on a romantic day alone. You are sixteen year olds in love. I am not stupid nor naïve. I know what will most likely happen sometime today. Please be gentle with her." I was shocked by his openness. Ally and I hadn't even talked about doing what he was implying, not that I didn't think about it. I wanted Ally to be my first and last but I never thought Mr. Dawson would be so cool about it. Then I thought about for a moment. Mr. Dawson may have a lot of grey hairs, mostly from sadness and worry, but his face was very youthful. He had become a father very young and had a lot to deal with the death of his true love and raising a blind daughter. I suddenly had so much more respect for him.

"Ally and I haven't even talked about that, Sir." I admitted.

"Just because you haven't talked about it, doesn't mean it isn't going to just happen. The moment can come when you least expect it." He smiled at me. "Do you have any condoms?" He asked. I blushed extremely red. I nodded.

"My dad gives me some every year on my birthday, since I turned thirteen. I keep three in my wallet at all times." I laughed. "How cliché is that? Keeping condoms in my wallet just to wait for the right girl."

"You're a virgin?" Mr. Dawson looked surprised.

"Yes, Sir."

"You give off this essence and I thought you probably had a few girls before Ally." He admitted and blushed this time. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "Enough of this, I'm leaving." He walked out the door behind me and Ally came into view.

"Sorry about that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"He was just… you know he's really cool for a dad, kind of like mine." I walked to her and pulled her into a kiss. We'd been together for three and half months and each kiss still felt the first, exciting, special, with fireworks going off in my heart.

"So where are we going?" She asked and I grabbed her hand.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." I pulled her toward the door and out to my car. I sat her inside and closed the door. I jumped in over the door on my side and turned the car on. I couldn't wait for the first surprise.

Ally's POV:

We stopped and Austin helped me out of the car. He lead me into a building filled with wonderful sounds and smells of all kinds, a lot I couldn't even identify. He led me to a fence or gate or something and put my hand over it. I felt a soft fluffy object. It was warm and it moved. I pulled my arm away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. He put my hand back onto the object.

"Take a guess, it's an animal." His voice soft and sweet. I relaxed and gave the animal a stroke. It felt almost like a sweater.

"Is it a sheep?" I asked.

"Even better. A lamb." I could hear the smile in voice and I wanted to burst out into tears. "We can feed it, if you want. Its mother died giving birth and has to be fed with a bottle."

"Yes, I want to feed it."

"I kind of figured you would." He said and sat me down on a stool. I heard the squeaking of the gate and heard the most wonderful little baaahhhh sound. "Hold out your arms." I did and I felt the baby animal in my arms. Austin handed me the bottle and guided it toward the mouth of the little creature. I felt it grab the nipple of the bottle and I smiled in the direction of its head. I liked this date, very much.

"We're at your gradnfather's farm aren't we?" I asked

"Yes, Ally we are. " He kissed my check and the lamb made the noise again and wiggled wanting to get down. I let Austin put it back on its feet and I heard it run off. Austin took me to pet and milk a cow; that was interesting. I got to pet a horse, they feel so strong and powerful. There was a little of puppies that were just ready to be sold. They were soft and wiggly and I wanted one. I had wanted my own service dog for years but the cost of a good dog and it's training is too much for us. His grandfather breeds pure bread Golden Retrievers but does it naturally and humanely. A lot of the dogs have been trained as drug dogs, therapy dogs, or service dogs of some kind.

"Ally, which one do you want?" I heard an older man's voice.

"Mr. Moon?" I asked.

"Yes, Ally, this is Ausitn's grandfather." I heard him come closer. He took my hand. "Austin has talked me into giving you one and the family is taking care of getting it trained for you, it's his Valentine's gift to you." That's it I broke down and cried. I have the best boyfriend in the entire world and no one would ever be able to convince me otherwise.

"Thank you." I sobbed. I felt Austin's strong arms around me and fell into him breathing in that scent of him.

"Ally, the day is not over." Austin guided me to the house and immediately I was surrounded by the smell of sweet flowers. I could smell roses, chrysanthemums, and tulips. Austin told me his grandmother liked to garden like I do. He guided me up some stairs and to bedroom. "Here get cleaned up and put this on." He handed me a hanger with a soft cottony dress on it.

"Austin, a dress, you got me a puppy and a dress, you're too much, it's too much." I felt bad. We had agreed not got each other anything, just spend the day together, I had come up the with arrangement because I knew I didn't have the money. We weren't wealthy like Austin's family. They were old money, like ten generations worth of riches. They weren't typical rich people though, they worked hard and kept level heads, never acting better than anyone. Except for Austin to me, when he was confused about his feelings.

"Ally, you are worth everything in the world. All I need is you to be the happiest guy to ever walk this earth." He kissed my check again and sat me down on the bed. "This room has a bathroom five steps to your right." I heard him take a few steps toward the door. "Now, I'm going to wash up and change, so I expect you to be ready in a half hour." I nodded. I head the door close and carefully took five steps to my right. Sure enough, there was the bathroom. I felt around for the sink and turned on the hot water. I found the soap and lathered up my hands and washed my face, arms and legs. I dried off and took the brush out of my purse and brushed my hair and put on lip gloss. Then I pulled off my shorts and T-shirt and pulled on the dress. It was a perfect fit. How did he do that? I wondered what the dress looked like, it was comfortable and soft. I walked back out into the bedroom and twirled and I felt the dress fly away from my body. I smiled. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

Austin's POV:

I opened the door and my heart stopped, she looked gorgeous. I let air fill my lungs again and I made a chocking sound.

"What, do I look bad?" She asked worried.

"No, you are the most incredibly beautiful woman…." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Thanks." She grabbed for my hand and I reached out and met her.

"Oh my goodness, look at you two." Grandmas exclaimed when we came down the stairs. "Picture perfect. My handsome grandson and his beautiful girlfriend." She wiped a tear, Grandmas is a bit of a romantic, I get it from her. "You're table awaits you." Grandma had made us a picnic dinner that we eating on the back porch were you can feel the breeze. We ate and talked and laughed.

"Mrs. Moon this is delicious." Ally smiled. She guessed just about the right spot to look Grandma in the face, only she was a little too far to the right because her contact was with grandma's ear. "Thank you so much. Thank you both for being so welcoming to me, I had a wonderful day."

"Oh, Ally honey, you are welcome here anytime. It was an absolute pleasure having you, sweetheart." Grandpa kissed Ally's hand and she giggled. I think I might have gotten my charm from him.

"Why don't you two take a stroll down by the pond. It will be a great way to end your night. We'll clean up and then since we have to get up before the sun, we'll go to bed." Grandma stood up and we followed. She and grandpa kissed and hugged Ally and I good-bye, we were still going to drive back to the city tonight. A nice walk did sound nice. I took Ally by the arm and guided her down to the path. We began to walk and the night owls were just waking up singing us a low, yet exciting song.

"That's beautiful." Ally commented on the owl's performance. I sighed in agreement. I walked her along the path past the barn and to the pond. I sat her on the swing that hung from the strong old oak tree and started to push her. She laughed and it made my heart sing more. I love this girl.

"I love you." I heard myself say. I covered my mouth immediately, I'd known this from the beginning but didn't want to freak her out with it coming out too soon. She smiled.

"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed her lips. The kiss deepened in passion quickly and I pulled her up into my arms. She let my tongue enter her mouth and her's danced with mine. I knew that this was going to get heavy quickly. I need air so I released her mouth and kissed down her neck. "Oh my…" Ally breathed as her voice came out low and raspy. I sucked hard just above her collar bone and she whimpered. I felt myself getting aroused so I let her down to her feet slowly so her body could feel what she was doing to me.

"Ally…" was all I could whisper when I felt her hot center against my erection.

"Austin, make love to me." Ally leaned up and kissed my neck and I moaned. I picked her up and carried her back to the barn and up into the hay loft. I set her down on her feet again and our feverish kissing started again and she unbuttoned my shirt and I shrugged it off my shoulders. I pulled on the bottom hem of her dress and she lifted her arms over her head and I pulled it off. I then unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. My breath became shaky as my hands cupped her naked breasts for the first time. I massaged them lightly in my hands and brushed the buds with my thumbs and she fell into me moaning in pleasure. I moved my hands lower to her waist and bend my head event further to kiss her globes and she giggled a little but seemed to like it. She has the most perfect body and she has no way of knowing that. I pushed her panties down and she stepped out of them. My hand grazed her sensitive folds and she was very moist. She purred. That purr made me grow harder. I stepped back for second letting air back into my body. I was sure she was going to have hickies on her boobs after what I just did.

Ally's POV:

Austin had just touched every part of me and I couldn't wait much longer. I reached out for him and ran my hand down his upper body. His chest and abs are more well defined then the mannequins at department stores that I had accidently molested on numerous occasions when running into them. And by more well defined I mean Austin's muscles are what romance authors write about and I wish I could think of better words right now but my body is so betraying me right now with all it's lustful feelings. I ran my hands lower and undid his belt, button and zipper, I pushed his pants and boxers down and I felt him moved to step out of them. Feeling brave I reached out and grabbed for his erection. I was lucky, I found it right away. I gave it a little squeeze and he hissed. It was warm, soft velvety skin over a wooden rod. I moved up to the tip and back down. He was large, I wasn't exactly sure how large but it took me a lot more time to travel the length of it, it was a good thickness too, my hand went around it middle finger tip just touched my thumb. I did this a few more times and Austin let out a loud moan.

"Ally, are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was filled with sincerity, but also traces of want, need, love and lust.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay, then you need to stop that before I …"

"Oh, right, sorry." I apologized.

"Never say you are sorry for something that felt so amazing." I smiled again. I heard him getting something. I heard foil rip. A condom. My heart started to be faster with anticipation. I wanted this more than anything. Austin lay me back on the hay, it was a little rough on my skin but the beautiful smell made up for it. He nudged my legs apart and I felt the tip of his throbbing penis at my core. We both took a deep breath and he entered me, slowly and gently. I winced in the pain I felt, it wasn't a bad pain. Like a sting really, the muscles of my vagina being stretched for the first time. He paused and I was grateful. He was being so sweet. He kissed my nose and forehead and my lips lightly. I nodded, telling him he could move. He pushed in another little bit and paused again. Letting me get used to him. I gave the signal a second time and pushed in all the way. I bit my lip and a tear slid down my check, he wiped it away the tip of his thumb. He then pulled half way out then pushed all the way back in. He did this a few times and it started to feel good. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his mid-section and kissed his lips. He began to thrust into me at nice easy pace and my heart was soaring up into the universe. I was so happy, and so in love, I would never regret this. We both began to sweat and the thrusts became faster. I sat up a little and pushed him back on the hay, carefully, so we didn't break contact. I was now on top and doing more of the work. I liked this. His hips met my pelvis with great force and It made me feel like my insides were burning. I noticed my moans were getting really loud and his name was escaping from my lips. I felt one of his large rough hands fondling my breasts while the other rested on my hip, thumb dipping into to my core every little while. I was coming undone. My lower region felt like I was exploding and warm creamy liquid escaped from me. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced.

"Oh, Ally…. Fuck.." Austin breathed as he became sporadic and uneven in his thrusts. His jaw fell a little open and his let out huffs as he filled the condom. When he stopped. He pulled out and I rolled off onto my side next to him. We just laid there cuddling. He leaned over and kissed me lightly as my eyes begin to droop.

Austin's POV

I wokd up early, long before dawn, with Ally in my arms, still naked form last night. I sat up looked over every inch of her. I had left a few marks but not as many as I thought and all in places that could be covered. I pushed the hair off her face and kissed her check. She stirred.

"Good Morning Austin." She yawned and stretched as she sat up. Damn she's beautiful. How did I get this lucky, this amazing girl I was such a douche too, is my girlfriend, my first love, hopefully my only love and we shared our first time together and it wasn't awkward, pressured, or lame. It wasn't any of those things because we love each other and we were ready. I am glad I waited for her.

"Moring, Ally."

"Thank you for everything from yesterday and last night was perfect." She kissed me lightly.

"Ally, I would give you the world if I could." I smiled at her.

"I know." She blushed. "I wish I could give you something in return."

"You gave me a piece of you last night and that is the best and most precious gift you could give me." I breathed out.

"Oh Austin." She wrapper her arms around me and I just held her close.

_**I'm still behind so please have patients till I get to your request… I have 12 or 15 waiting, I lost count, but don't worry, I wrote them all down and who requested them. I guess I won't be able to start my other multi chapter stories quit yet. You guys rock my socks. I seriously wish I could hug each and every one of you. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**PLEASE READ THIS LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. This isn't a request, but something happened today to inspire me write something. Maybe it's the teacher in me but I think some knowledge needs to be handed out here and this probably won't be the first time this happens. (like if any of you have any questions about sex feel free to ask, I will give you the truth in an Austin and Ally one shot) I teach fifth and sixth grade special education but my students are mostly cases in which I go into one or two of the classes they are struggling in and help them as needed. I am sure you have seen that in your own school. The rest of the time I am the go to person for the puberty lesson in the fifth grade and the sex ed teacher for the older students. Today I gave the puberty lesson. (FYI: I don't like how most of America treats sex ed. I feel the more kids are informed the better choices they make. Sex ed should really start the moment a child asks the difference between a boy and girl/ where do babies come from? Of course keep answers and topics age appropriate but do not lie.) **_

_**Anyway before I started ranting… A girl came up to me very concerned and about to cry after the puberty talk today. By law I have to show this video and it's a good one but not as thorough as it should be. She said to me, I don't remember the exact words but it was basically like this: " I am worried about something that happened when I was younger. The video said that during puberty is when you start being curious about the opposite sex but when I was four, me and my best friend, who is a boy, we did something and I feel like now it was wrong and we're like going to go to hell or something." She started to cry here. "We were only four….. we played, pretended really, that one of us was doctor and the other a patient." I knew where this was going but I let her finish. "We would get naked in front of each other and touch each other a little." I asked her if that was it and she nodded. I smiled and told her it was normal and quit common. She sighed in relieve. I explained that children start sexual experimentation pretty much at birth. That kids around three and four are simply curious about what the opposite gender's body look like, as they have recently been told the difference between a boy and a girl. They have most likely already discovered that touching themselves feels good. (Think back, you know that, like when you discovered rolling your hips back and forth while laying on your stomach felt good) I told her that as long as you both felt comfortable and didn't scare you or make you upset, it was fine. She said that that was true. I told her there was a difference between a light touch and more aggressive touch at that age but luckily it was the first, just a light, curious touch. I even explained to her that this might even happen innocently between siblings who are of close age and opposite sex, it's not incest at that young, it's simple curiosity. I also explained that at three and four children show sexual experimentation by trying to see grown-ups naked or using the bathroom. She asked if that's why her little brother was always barging in the bathroom when she or her mom was in the bathroom. I told her most likely. Anyway this conversation inspired me to interrupt my requests to write this…. Also, did you know that boys can have erections at any time after birth, a lot of times they completely unnoticed by the boy himself and others. It's not as strong as after puberty, obviously but it happens. So don't freak out if you ever babysit a little boy and change his diaper (boys don't usually fully potty train until three) and his little thing is up. It's fine, it happens. Sorry for the long Author's Note, I wanted to give a back ground before you read this.**_

Austin's POV: Age 4 (Ally is four too)

I was in my backyard with Ally, my best friend, she was swinging on the swing and I was playing in the sand box. I looked up and I could see her underwear under her skirt. I had never cared before but Mommy told me the difference between boys and girls yesterday and now I was curious. I felt my face get hot as I thought about what was under her underwear. Mommy told me it was okay to think about it.

"Ally." I said sounding very serious. She looked at me and slowed her swinging. "Did your daddy or mommy tell you what the difference between us is?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're a boy and I'm a girl, you're taller and have shorter hair." She looked at me like I was dumb.

"No, well, yes but I meant inside our underwear." I explained.

"Oh, yeah, that." She blushed. "Yeah, daddy told me when I accidently walked in on him going the bathroom and he was standing up." Her nose scrunched up a little. It was cute. Ally is cute.

"Yeah, mommy told me when I asked her why a girl's bathing suit was different then a boy's when we were at the beach." I stood up and Ally got off the swing. Ally laughed.

"This is silly." She shook her head. "I was thinking about your… um… I forgot what Daddy called it."

"It's not silly." I said as I opened the big sliding glass door to my house. Mommy was sitting in the chair by the door, she had been watching us from there. She smiled as we walked by.

"Hey Darlings." She said. "Where are you off to now?"

"My room to play, okay?" I asked. She nodded and pulled I Ally along and closed my door behind me.

"It's not silly because I was thinking that about you too." I admitted.

"Oh." Was all Ally said. We were quiet for a moment. She looked at my face and I at hers, at the same time our eyes dropped lower to stare at the place were both curious about.

"Do you want to see?" I asked her. "I know it's supposed be private and stuff, but you're my best friend, you already know everything else about me, why not that?" She was thinking about it. She played with her hair. She did that whenever she was in thought, when she was scared or nervous she chewed it but now she was just thinking.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged. "Do you want to see mine?" She asked.

"Only if you want to show me." I didn't mind being naked. Mommy yelled at me a lot for taking off my clothes. She said something about it being a stage I'd grow out of. I only did it at the house, I knew not to do it anywhere else. I wasn't sure about Ally.

"It's okay." She smiled a little. We stared at each a moment and laughed. I tried to pull my shirt off quickly but I got stuck… I was still not a master at dressing myself I guess. Ally took her dress off and I looked at her chest, Mommy told me Ally would have boobies like she did, when she got older. I wasn't sure about that, right now she and I looked alike on top. We both took a deep breath and I pushed down my shorts and undies as Ally did the same. Our eyes met and we laughed again and I looked down at her… Her stomach was smooth all the way to where her legs met, I could see like little folds down there.

Ally's POV:

I closed my eyes while Ausitn looked at me. I don't know why. I wasn't scared or anything. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. Mommy told me about how there are some really bad people out there that might find me and want to touch me in my private place and that I should say no and run away screaming. I should never let anyone touch me without me saying it was okay. I opened my eyes and Austin was staring at me curiously. His cute puppy eyes locked on my Vag… vag… something. I looked down his stomach to his… What did Daddy call it? Anyway it was a bump with littler bumps behind it.

"Does it feel good when you touch it?" I asked curious. I knew it felt good when I touched mine.

"Yeah." He looked back up at me. "It does this thing sometimes where it gets a little bigger and hard."

"Why? How?" I asked. That sounded weird to me.

"I don't know. It doesn't hurt or anything so I think it's okay." He looked at me up and down again. "When you get boobies someday, will you show me?"

"Ask me again when it happens because that's too far away to tell you if I'd be okay with that or not." I hope that wasn't a confusing answer but he nodded.

"Can I touch you?" He asked. "I want to know how different it feels." I thought about it a minute, he is my best friend and I trust him. I nodded and sat down. Knelt down between my legs and touched me lightly. I felt a little flutter but that was all. He just smiled. "You can touch me if you want." I reached out and touched him. It felt like a ball of skin but warm and it moved a little against my hand and I pulled away.

"Was that what you were talking about?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cool right?" He grinned. I nodded and we pulled our clothes on. Austin got out Candy Land and we began to play.

_**A spontaneous encounter like this is common and normal. Some people call it the "I show you mine, you show me yours" incident. Little kids are curious about everything and this happens to a lot of kids so if you are one of them, don't feel bad or ashamed or embarrassed. (It's only a problem if one of the kids said no or it was someone significantly older, or if the behavior happens several times becoming routine and planned and the touching gets more aggressive.) Remember Four year olds are innocent and curious and most of them like to run around naked because they are interested in the human body. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**Note: I got two reviews saying the last chapter was weird… It's not weird, I explained that it happens a lot and it's completely natural and okay, if you read the entirety of both Author's notes you have realized that. You missed the point.. It's not weird.**_

_**Note 2: This is an immediate request… the last chapter got two requests, one in a review the other in a PM, to do a sequel of them at 17 remembering the moment from the last chapter. It wouldn't make sense to do it 15 chapters from now and say hey remember that chapter when…. So I'm doing that request first. Sorry if that offends anyone and I promise to get back to the requests in order after this.**_

_**Note 3: To clarify something in my Author's note in the previous chapter. I told you all I could answer any questions you have about sex (or if you need any kind of life advice) you can ask me or tell me your problem and I will answer you. I won't answer you in a chapter we can keep it between us if you PM me, but if you are guest you can ask in a review and I will answer in an Author's Note. **_

_**Okay done with notes now…. Sorry… back to the smut.**_

Austin's POV:

I was sitting on the grass in my back yard leaning back on my elbows, legs stretched out in front of me. This was the spot my sandbox sat in when I was little. At seventeen I don't have use for a sandbox. Honestly thought that's about the only thing that's changed from when I was a kid, at least in the backyard anyway.

My very best friend in the whole world who I've know my entire life was in her usual spot, swinging on the swing. You are never too old to enjoy swinging. I watched her pump her legs back and forth and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ally asked happily swinging.

"Do you always have to wear a skirt or dress when you swing?" I asked actually trying to get a look up it.

"What are you talking about?" She looked really confused as she slowed down.

"You don't remember that one time?" I sat up straighter and she came and sat next to me.

"We've spent so much time together you need to be more specific." Ally said with a hint of sarcasm.

"When were four and we were curious about each other's bodies." I whispered into her ear. Her eyes got big and she blushed deep red.

"Oh, that. Yeah I remember that." She shifted a little uncomfortably to sit with her legs crossed. I was curious about her body again. She rarely showed any signs she had a body but when she did, it looked perfect to me. I would be lying if I said Ally was pretty, she's gorgeous. She may be just my best friend but I'm not blind or stupid. I wondered just how much she hand grown since she was four. I could make the joke about not much in height, but I'm not going to.

"I feeling a little bit of that curiosity coming back, how about you." I said in a low voice. Her face began to blush harder. Ally is a virgin and that time back when we were four was probably the last time she was naked in front of anyone. As of yesterday she still hadn't let anybody kiss her and I doubt that changed today. She's seventeen and hasn't had her first kiss. I kind of want to know what it's like to kiss her, her lips look soft and they have just the right amount of poutiness.

"What?" She stared at me blankly for a second. "Why would you be curious about seeing a girl naked? You've been with like four of the most beautiful girls in Miami and you told me everything about your experiences even though I didn't want to hear them. I'm pretty sure you know what a naked woman looks like."

"Ally, I'm just curious how my best friend has changed. You wear clothing that just covers you up completely, like amour." I looked into her big doe eyes. "I just want to know what's under there."

"They can be six feet and however many inches tall and still has that little boy inside." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ally, it's just me." I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think it's a good idea. We're best friends, we're not dating or even attracted to each other."

Ally's POV:

Suddenly his lips were pressed against mine, lightly but I could feel this spark that could make a volcano erupt. Austin my best friend, who's always been incredibly handsome and sweet, just kissed me out of nowhere and I like it… a lot. His lips are so soft and warm and he tasted like the strawberries we had been eating. He pulled away and he smirked… yeah, smirked.

"Who says I'm not attracted to you?"

"When… how…. What?" Was all I could muster, very intelligent I know.

"When? Honestly I think forever but I didn't fully know it until I kissed you. It was the most magical kiss I've ever had. How? How can I be attracted to you… You are absolutely gorgeous but it's not just that, you are smart, funny, kind and my best friend. What? I don't know what question you were going to ask but I think it was just a What The Fuck?" His smile widened and his dimples made a rare appearance. He had to be really happy and smiling big for them to show up but when they did, they are perfect. He knew me so well, he knew what my very discombobulated response meant.

"Austin… I." I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. That kiss brought a lot of feelings up to the surface that I didn't even know were inside of me. I hate the idea of being cliché and falling in love with my best friend but I think I just did. I put my fingers to my lips where I could still feel his as if it was an imprint on my memory that would never go away. "Thank you." I wanted to smack my forehead… what is wrong with me. I said thank you for a kiss. I am such an idiot when it comes to this romantic stuff. I mean that was my first kiss.

"So, about me being curious about what's under all this." He tugged at my oversized t-shirt a little.

"You really want to see me naked?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, I do. Ally, I don't why you cover up so much from the little I have seen, you have a fantastic body.."

"I know I do, I just don't like to show off. I can be confident in my body and still be modest you know." I pointed out.

"Ally modesty is fine, but completely hiding away, especially in Miami, is just too ridiculous." He sighed. "Aren't you curious about what a man looks like naked?"

"So you a man now and two minutes ago you were your four year old self?" I teased.

"Ally." He put his hands on my shoulders. "You know what I mean. Ally, I kissed you and I know that you know how much feeling I put into that and that is was all genuine. I am not going to touch you or anything I just want to see." He said with desperation. I thought about this for a minute. I am curious mostly about if it's true what they say about big hands, big feet…. I knew from Health class back in the day that a penile average size flaccid is about three inches long, less than three inches in circumference and erect is twice that at six inches in length and five inches in circumference. I wondered if he was bigger because he is so big. I also didn't mind when he took his shirt off anyway… He's built very well and I like looking at his sculpted and defined muscles, especially his abs and v-line.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Yes." Austin jumped up and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Whoa, not here in the yard where people can see." I said and headed into his house. His parents were still at work and wouldn't be home for a few hours yet. Plus this wouldn't take long anyway. Austin let out a sigh and followed me inside. We went to his room, the scene was familiar. I watched him for a moment as his muscles contracted and relaxed as he moved. That was kind of sexy and I begin to feel very pleasant but new feelings in my lower region. Austin is not modest about anything. He pulled his shorts and boxers off and just stood there letting me stare at him and he had a smile on his face. I followed his happy trail to where his manhood was flaccid and my eyes widened. He was very large, twice the average at least, maybe more. Meaning when it got hard it would be…. How would that even fit inside someone? I felt my face get hot. I found out the old saying was true.

"Okay Ally, Your turn." He smiled and sat down on the floor. "You can take as long as you need, I know this is hard for you." He is so sweet. I took a deep breath and pulled my shirt over my head. I know I have a nice body but I was still nervous to show it off for the first time. Well, technically second time but that first one doesn't really count. I heard his breath hitch when my shirt came off. Good, he liked what he was seeing. "Ally, your boobs are a little bigger than I thought. They're perfect and perky." He smiled as I removed my bra.

"Thanks." I hadn't said anything to him, but then again, my face probably said it all. I pushed down my skirt and panties and stepped out and stood up straight. Austin's eyes wondered over my whole body, slowly and admiringly. He nodded in approval and with a signal from his hand he told me to turn around I did a slow circle. "Okay you saw now…" My mouth just hung open when I turned back to face him, his penis had gotten a little hard, like he was in stage one of and erection.

"Yeah, I think we need to do a little more exploring. My body is telling me things." He stood up again and took a step closer to me and kissed me again. This time deeper and longer and I felt weak in the knees. He pressed his whole body against me and his erection was pressing against my stomach. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and showed mine how to dance with his. I wrapped my arms around his muscular back and his hands were on my ass. He lifted me up and my womanhood rubbed against his hardening member. We both let out a moan. He laid me back on his bed and kissed my neck in such a way I thought I would die of happiness and his large rough hands found my breasts and gently massaged them with the thumbs lightly grazing over my areolas. My back arched up for him. "Ally, you little tigress." He then nipped at the upper flesh of my left breast. I moaned again as he made his way down lower with his mouth. He kissed my nipples and began to suck on me when he let go of one breast it would make a plop sound. While his mouth moved to my other breast his fingers began to rub the sensitive area between my legs.

"Oh Austin."

Austin's POV:

That was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, her breathly, lust filled voice saying my name. Ally's body was a wonderland… thank you John Mayer, I understand now. I wanted to take every inch of her as mine and mine alone. No other man would ever see her this way. I know now why she covered up… she didn't want to deal with the thousands, no millions of men that would try to get with her. I rubbed her core harder and moved my lips lower to her flat stomach and she giggled a little, I didn't mean to tickle her but it was still sexy. I started to slip my finger into her hole but it was difficult event though she was wet.

"Ally, you are so fucking tight." I pointed out.

"Well, yeah, your finger is the first thing to go up there." She panted a little. I knew why it hurt females so much the first time they had sex. The muscles of their vagina were being stretched for the first time, it's like tearing a muscle. That whole pop the cherry thing is a myth… They hymen is worn away long before a girl has her first period, otherwise it would be in the way for her to menstruate. The reason there may be a little blood is because of the stretching muscles. I didn't want Ally to worry and tighten up so to keep her loose I kissed her clit. She let out a loud moan and if my ears didn't mistake me I think Ally just used the word fuck for the first time in her life. If she kept that up I wouldn't be able to stay in control. I might just thrust my enormous cock right into her and I don't' want to do that, I mean I do, but I respect Ally too much and love her too much to do that. I continued to kiss her folds while I worked one finger into her and helped ease the tightness my using my other hand to hold her open a little. I began to move my finger in and out.

Ally's POV:

OH MY GOD! Why had I never let any of this happen sooner? This feeling of soaring above the clouds and my heart filling with passion and I can't leave out the growing fire burning with pleasure inside my lower gut. I can't even find words right now. His lips teased my womanhood and his finger was working some kind of magic on me. Suddenly I felt a second finger go in and I spread my legs wider, I felt Austin smile against my skin. I sat up and he looked up at me with a smirk.

"May I teach you something?" He asked.

"Hell yes." I answered not careing I just cursed again. He smiled devilishly and in one quick movement he was laying underneath me and my dripping womanhood was over his face. His tongue licked me from one end to the other and I nearly fainted with the amount of pleasure. "If you want me to do that again, you need to lean forward and give me a handjob or a blowjob or both." I leaned forward over his stomach and looked at the freaking monster up close.

"I've never done either of those." I admitted concerned. "What if I do it wrong?'

"It's impossible to do it wrong." He laughed lovingly. "A beautiful woman will be playing with my dick, all will be fine." I still wanted it to feel good so I reached out with my hands first and grabbed him in a light squeeze he moaned and I used one hand to stroke down and then up and I fondled his balls in the other. His penis is warm, almost hot and it's getting a pink color to it. It feels like baby soft skin over a wooden rod… oh, that's why it's called wood. His mouth began its assault on my pussy and I had to use a lot of concentration to keep him in pleasure. I felt brave and kissed the tip of his dick and he moaned into me and it sent this vibration throughout me and I screeched. I had to repay him, I licked the underside of his manhood from the base to the tip and then down and up again. I then put his penis in my mouth and I for some reason I was surprised it tasted like salty skin… why did I think it would be a different taste then skin? I didn't really know what to do so I began to suck on him like a Popsicle. I would bob my head up and down with my checks sucked in making a kind of suction around him. He was making a lot of noises into me and it made me groan around him. He bucked his hips up and I nearly chocked on him. I pulled off of him and took a breath.

"Sorry Ally, but that felt so damn good." He breathed heavily, then resumed to his magical work on me. I put him back in my mouth and began to fondle his balls again and using the other hand to stroke the part of his massive cock that I couldn't fit in my mouth. His tongue dipped into my hole and I felt myself begin to come undone. My walls were tightening and my vision was burring and my legs were shaking. I felt a whoosh of release and I felt like I was in a haze a blissful haze. His tongue did not rest. He licked up every drop of my juices. I begin to rock back and forth over his face, his chin rubbing my still aching folds. "Ally, I need you. Will you let me make love to you, please?" His voice was low, husky and sincere. I thought for a second, did I really want this? Were we just caught up in the moment? Yes and No. This is real. This is right. I want him to be the one.

"Yes." I say. He used his strength to turn me around and flip me over. I am once again on my back. He looks down at me and his eyes are searching mine for assurance. I nod. He slides his dick over my folds a few times before he gently pushes in. It's a good thing he stretched me out before this otherwise that would have hurt like hell. I still felt a bit of pain, more like a stinging of muscles stretching but the pleasure outweighed it. He leaned down and kissed me as he began his thrusts. The kiss was soft and sweet, so full of love. His hands moved up my sides and rested against my lightly bouncing chest. I couldn't think of a better thing to be doing, this was my new favorite thing, I didn't want this to end, it's perfect. I smiled into the kiss. "OOOHHH, Austin." I breathed as he hit and amazing spot. I reached around and grabbed onto his perfectly toned ass cheeks and held him closer. His pace increased and my noises became louder. I started to rotate my hips as he pushed in and he let a sexy growl and nipped my breast again. He rolled us over without breaking contact and instinctively I began to more of the work. I continued to roll my hips but I came down when came up. To balance better I placed my hands on his chest and his were on my hips. Each time our hips met his thumb would rub my clit and I could feel that burning sensation again. I rode him fast and he his thrusts became more sporadic and his breathing labored and my name was coming out of him mouth like a curse word. I felt myself let go at the same time his seed began to fill my womb. I felt so complete, I felt like a woman and not a little girl. I rolled off of him and laid down beside him. He put his strong arm around me and kissed my nose. We lay there in comfortable silence for quite some time and I could hear our breathing slowing, our sweat was dry and my eyes were drooping. Austin, who was all that was in my world now slowing faded away as I sunk into a deep sleep.

"Yes, finally!" I heard as the familiar voice screamed in happiness. My eyes shot open and I saw Trish and Dez standing at the bedroom door. I panicked and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me so fast I fell of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked as he stretched his arms and yawned. He really didn't care if he was naked. No modestly at all in that one.

"We are all going to the movies tonight remember?" Trish asked trying to only look at his face.

"Oh yeah." He smiled.

"Get dressed you two so we can go and Ally fix your hair." Dez rolled his eyes. I blushed and waited to stand up till they left.

"Wait." Austin said. "How did you guys get in?"

"Your mom let us in, she said you two were up here, now I know why she smirked and laughed." Trish replied as they finally left. I stood the rest of the way up holding the blanket around me with hand, tightly the other hit myself in the forehead.

"Your mom saw us… naked… in bed… she knows we…."

"Ally, she was telling me for years we would end up together. She probably had the same reaction Trish just did." I found my clothes and began to dress. Austin sighed and pulled his on too. "We are together as a couple now right." He asked.

"Um, Yeah." I said. "Definitely." He leaned in and kissed me again. He then helped me smooth my hair and we walked out to head to the movies with our friends.


	20. Chapter 20 Note

**_To the Guest who said this about chapter 18 ._**

**_"Delete this. This is beyond perverted for four year olds. You're disgusting."_**

**_Did you read the Author's Note thoroughly? I am not disgusting and it is not perverted. If you google search "childhood sexual experimentation" you will find many credible articles from doctors and psychologists of childhood development that give you all the information I gave in the author's note and more. You seem to the product of the part of society that views sex as a taboo thing and doesn't teach you about sex the proper way. If you read my author's note you would know I was trying to educate people. Little kids are curious about the human body at that age and all the bodily functions. An innocent curiosity between two children of the same age range is a common occurrence. Many teens and adults think that when this happens it's a sign something bad is going to happen. It's not. You brain has been taught to think that way. Please don't be so ignorant when writing reviews. I understand if it made you uncomfortable but to call me disgusting is out of line._**

**_In the second Author's Note at the end of Chapter 18 I went over what is not okay for this age. I want to thank everyone who defended me on this, you all rock, especially Luckystarz910._**

**_Here is a web address that covers the topic in a simple easy to understand way (I sat through three college classes on Childhood Development and Child Psychology in college and I know my stuff, plus I teach sex ed and puberty classes a lot, I have done extensive research)._**

**_ reference/article/Ref_What_Normal/_**

**_I hope that showed up as the right web address, it didn't the first time if not look at education dot com and search articles for one called _**_What Is Normal Childhood Sexual Development?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**Note: I am leaving chapter 20 as that note because if anyone else tries to give me shit about chapter 18 they can read that. I had to say something to that ignorant guest because they seemed to have disregarded the two Author's Notes on the chapter (or just didn't read them) and proceeded to insult me. I will defend myself against ignorance, I will not stand for it, especially when the information was right in front of the person. Thanks again to those of you who stood up for me. I LOVE YOU! **_

_**I hope you saw Chapter 19, I post 20 only a few minutes after 19 because I saw the review had come in and I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. To the guest who asked to have the chapter after 18 be when Ally grew boobs at 14/15, too late, the sequel to that chapter was already posted. Sorry, but maybe I can fit in somewhere else. I will try I promise.**_

_**This request came from a guest. It's an Auslly affair.**_

Austin's POV:

I couldn't believe this, we are fighting again. Kira was screaming at me for something, but I honestly have no idea what. Usually I know when I do something stupid, but this time I haven't got a fucking clue. Her hands were flailing wildly through the air and her voice was shrill and it was hurting my ears. I'm kind of glad that after Jimmy signed her, he realized she only had a few good notes and stalled her first album until she lost interest… that was ten years ago. I had left Starr records when I turned 18 because Jimmy was such an ass, but I was in love with Kira, his daughter at the time. We ended up getting married after she finished college at 22, so we've been married for four years but it feels like four hundred.

I fell out of love with her a long time ago and I don't know why I am still with her. Okay, yeah I do… It's because of Ally, she married Dallas, her High School sweetheart and have this perfect, happy life together. I would have dumped Kira back in High School if I had any kind of chance with Ally. As much as I loved Kira then, I loved Ally more. Ally is amazing, so talented, smart, funny and the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. I never knew what she saw in Dallas, he could be so… how do I say this nicely… dumb. His intelligence doesn't measure up to hers at all. Dallas is nice guy and he treats her well and he's fun to hang out with but he's so dull. He never encouraged her to perform herself so she was still just writing songs with me and for other artists. I wish the world new how talented she really is. I would have helped her overcome her stage fright but that is not what happened. Her and Dallas connected when were fifteen and they'd been together ever since, they got married the same year Kira and I did. I wish I would have had the guts to tell her how I felt then, maybe I would be more than her best friend right now.

"Austin are you even listening to me?" Kira yelled in my ear.

"Honestly no, I didn't know what the hell you were screaming at me for so I tuned you out." I sat down on the couch frustrated. "Kira, you yell at me for no reason and say I don't know how to communicate but whenever I talk you…"

"Ausitn you are such an ass, you can't listen to me for two seconds about how you never take me on dates anymore or bring me surprises anymore."

"Interrupt me." I finished. "I just brought you flowers last week and I asked you to dinner but you said no, because you just had to go shopping with your friends, again." I pointed out.

"That was one time in like a year, Austin." She glared.

"Kira, I ask you at least three time week for a date, I bring you flowers or jewelry once a week, at least I do when I'm home, you don't go on the road with me anymore, so it's kind of hard to have dates then. Plus, when I'm on tour I bring you things from all the places I've traveled."

"It's not enough Austin. When did we have sex last?" Kira crossed her arms.

"About a month ago, but that's not me either, I try every night and you just say you're too tired. I am pissed off at you for blaming me for our marital problems when it's really you." I sighed.

"Well, you better get out your acting skills for tonight we have that party at Trish's." She turned on her heels and headed for the bedroom to change her clothes. My acting skills are fine, hers need work. I had talked to Ally about all this and she just said to keep trying, that I was doing everything a good husband should. When I had suggested marriage counselling Kira nearly punched a tooth loose. She said she'd rather die than bring a stranger in. When had she changed from the full of life, fun, happy young woman that I had fallen in love with? I sighed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and shave, I was a little stubbly.

Ally's POV:

I sighed as Dallas told me the same boring story about the Library he still worked in for the hundredth time and I zoned out. Our days were the same, everyday, exactly the same. We would get up in the morning and go for a run together, come back, have breakfast, get ready for work, and leave for the day, without saying much more than good morning. When we got home, it was a recap of our day, a brief recap because nothing interesting ever happened and make dinner, watch TV and go to bed. The story Dallas was telling me happened three years ago, the only time something exciting ever happened in a Library, a faulty smoke alarm had gone off and the fire company showed up, no one was hurt. The evacuation of the building had gone so smoothly it was like a stupid drill.

Dallas is a sweet guy but I feel like we just don't connect on any level anymore. He is stuck in the same life he had at 15, working at the Library with his mom, his mental capacity hadn't developed much since then either, neither had his maturity. When we had sex, which was rare these days, he still called sex, doing it or going all the way. It was also routine and mechanical, one position, Missionary, all the time and he only ever lasted about five minutes, not satisfying me in any way. He had never once given me any oral pleasure of any kind. He'd grab my breasts and just thrust in, not fore play. I didn't even bother faking orgasms anymore, I am dying to know what it feels like to have a man actually give me one, I only get a chance to use my battery operated husband once in a blue moon so I've been a bit deprived on the number of orgasms I've had at my age, especially for being married, which if I was honest I didn't want to be married anymore.

I wanted to talk to Austin about all this, I mean, he has the male perspective on the situation but I didn't want to burden him with my problems when he had his own with Kira. Austin, I had always had a soft spot in my heart for him. I thought about dating him once but it would have so weird since we worked together and are partners. Austin, his incredible sweetness, creativity and modestly hidden intelligence and deep thinking. He is so talented that I sometimes forget what I'm doing in our writing sessions and just watch him. To be honest he doesn't need my help to write songs anymore but he insists on it. He's so handsome that it kind of hurts to look at him sometimes. Then if he happens to take his shirt off, forget it, you're toast, you will get nothing done. Dallas is kind of skinny and only has a slight build and he doesn't really make me feel safe when we are walking a street late at night. Austin does though, one those long, muscular arms over your shoulder, it's like a protective armor.

"Ally, Dear, time to get ready for Trish's party." Dallas said as he cleared the dishes from the table. I nodded and smiled to myself. I get to hang out with Trish and Austin, it's going to be a good night. I got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

Third Person POV:

The party was a just for fun party. No special occasion other than Trish felt like throwing a party. It wasn't a wild, crazy party like they threw when they were college age but now at 26 a bit more classy and mature. But there was still enough alcohol to let everyone leave drunk. As soon as they arrived Dallas went off with Dez and Carrie to play video games in the basement rec room. Ally sighed and grabbed herself a beer. Trish was mingling with the hundreds of guests that were invading her home. Kira had gone off to drink wine and margaritas by the pool and gossip about who knows what. Austin rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer and headed to see if he could find Ally, he knew her too well, she'd be standing alone against the wall drinking a beer and watching people.

Austin smiled when he found her doing exactly that. He went up and leaned his back against the wall next to her and nudged her elbow.

"Fancy meeting you here." He teased. She knew she was predicable and she giggled.

"Shut up. I know. I know. Go talk to people." She elbowed his side which he feigned pain to please her.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He whispered in her ear. She nodded. He pulled away a little, regretting it because it made it harder to smell her sweetness. "I did it." He said with a smile.

"Did what?" She quirked and eyebrow at him.

"I went to the lawyers today and filed for divorce, Kira will get served tomorrow afternoon, after I have packed up all my shit and left."

"Really, that's great." Ally eyes got big and full of life. She was so happy for him. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He ear was right over his heart and it was beating a little faster then normal, like he was happy and excited. She liked that about his height, it was like she could read his heart beats. "Wait, I mean, divorce is not a good thing, but you being happier outweighs that." Ally corrected herself. She would never be happy someone was getting a divorce.

"I knew what you meant." Ausitn laughed genuinely. "I've haven't felt so free in a long time."

"Do you thinks she'll sign the papers?" Ally looked up at him concerned. What if Kira decided to be a bitch and not sign them? She liked saying she was The Austin's Moon's wife, like he was trophy or something.

"She fucking better." Was all he said as he popped the cap off a second beer. Ally leaned back against the wall again and looked at a couple on the couch, they were kissing feverishly and groping each other and moaning like they were reaching their ecstasy.

"I don't understand how they are practically having orgasms by just kissing and touching. I've never had one while having sex, it must be so hard to achieve." Ally blurted out and instantly regretted it. Austin's problem may be one step closer to being over but that didn't give her any right to start telling him about hers. He looked down at her mouth open in shock, staring blankly at her like she just said something in foreign language he had never heard of. It took him a good two minutes to say anything.

"What the fuck do you mean? Dallas has never given you an orgasm before?" Ally nodded. "That fucking idiot. Doesn't he know what he has?" Austin couldn't stop the word vomit from coming out of his mouth, he had barely started his second beer so he couldn't even say it was alcohol talking. "You are so unbelievably gorgeous, incredibly intelligent and interesting, talented beyond belief and the sweetest woman. Why the fuck hasn't he taken the time to please you. You of all people are damn well deserving of being taken all the way to the heavens, every night, several times." It was Ally's turn to stare up at Austin in shock and awe. Did he just say what she thought he said? He did, suddenly Ally's heart filled with the love she'd locked away for so many years.

"Austin, fuck me." She grabbed his hand. "Now. Bring me to ecstasy." Austin put his beer down and led her away from the party. His princess was asking for him and her shitty husband wasn't going to, he would gladly step in. He pulled her hurriedly into the guest room on the far side of the house, shut the door and locked it. "Don't hold back." She added as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Austin lovely admired her body, perfect in every way. He smiled as he studied the lacy material of her bra. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders and she nodded and winked in approval. He undid his pants and pushed them down and stepped out them. He was standing there in the sexiest pair of boxer-briefs she'd ever seen. Or maybe he just made them sexy. He pushed her back on the bed and landed gently on top of her.

"It all starts with the kiss." His lips touched her for the first time and both of them felt an electricity of passion wave over their entire bodies. Their lips expertly massaged each other and his hands skillfully unhooked her bra as she arched her back up towards him. He slid it off her shoulders and she let it fall to her stomach where he picked it up and threw it across the room. His hands begin a soft a massage of her breast letting his thumbs lightly graze over her nipples. She was already dripping wet for Austin and they had barely begun, Dallas had never made her feel this good. His kissed moved to her neck and she purred in response to the magic his mouth was doing, he was alternating between soft kisses, nipping and sucking at her flesh and licking her. She felt like she was floating on a cloud of happiness and didn't give rat's ass that she was cheating on her husband. In her mind, their relationship wasn't husband and wife anymore anyway. His lips moved back to hers and his hands wondered lower to her sides, she almost protested when his tongue entered her mouth and begin to dance with her own. Austin is an amazing kisser. Full of passion, heat and sexual Godliness.

Austin had never felt this way kissing Kira, never. This was so much more. It was perfect. He should have listened to his father and dated more than just Kira when he was young. Austin couldn't believe how good she tasted. Her hands flew up to the back of head and she started raking her hands through his hair and he let out a powerful moan into her mouth. His dick was beginning to wake up rapidly. He moved his hands lower and because of his excitement, ripped the thin material right from her body. Ally gasped in pleasure. His mouth moved lower once again this time working the same magic on her breasts as he hand on her neck, his hands were rubbing her sensitive womanly folds, causing her to whimper and moan. She wiggled her hips and spread her legs wider for him. He pushed in two of his finders right away and began to pump her hard and fast as he kissed his way from her breasts down over her stomach to her womanhood. He licked the folds and she bucked her hips up again. He smiled and kissed her lower lips. His tongue began to lick deeper and deeper into her and her walls started to clench around his fingers, he added a third one.

"Fuck, Austin…" Ally screamed in a husky voice causing Austin get harder. Her eyes rolled back and her legs began to shake her juices spilled out her and he began to lap her up like a thirsty dog. Ally grabbed him by the hair and gently pulled him up she reached down and pushed down his underwear to release the beast and a beast it was. It was at least twice the size of Dallas'. Ally begin to stroke him and he let out the loudest, deepest and sexiest sound she ever heard and he smelled so good. She leaned up and began to work on his neck as he did to her and he nearly fell onto her. He rolled onto his side and then onto his back and Ally took no time and putting his massive cock into her mouth and sucking on it like it was the last mean she was going to have. Austin bucked his hips up and Ally saved herself from chocking on him by licking the slit in the tip. She used her other hand to gently play with his balls.

"Ally, Shit, You are good at that." Austin breathed, Kira had never been able to make him this turned on this fast.

"Austin, take me now." Ally breathed. Austin grabbed her by the ass and slammed her center down over his ready dick and began thrusting up into so fast and hard Ally felt dizzy. She leaned forward and used his chest to hang on. His skill and size was able to reach new depths in her that had never been discovered before. His gigantic hands held tight to her hips and his thumbs dipped into her folds at the same time. Ally let out a animalistic yell and Austin stood up continuing his pace and slowly tipped her head toward the floor and took her hands in his and she rolled her hips along with his thrusts and being upside down she wasn't sure how long she keep going without quaking and falling over the edge again.

Austin turned around and flipped Ally over and put her on the bed on all fours and smacked her ass as he re-entered her and resumed his fast and hard pace. He wrapped one hand in her hair and gently pulled her head back causing her ass to rise and his dick to go deeper again. His other hand reached around and rubbed the area just above their connection.

"Austin…" Ally sighed loudly and moaned. She couldn't believe he was about to give her a second orgasm. Her walls began to shake and she nearly fell to the bed but he kept going. He laid her down on her side and kissed the back of her neck as he spooned her from behind. He wrapped his arms her waist one fondling her breasts, the other continuing his rubbing of her center. He slipped himself inside her again and thrust into her at a slower, gentler pace. Ally moaned in pleasure from the slow, deep movements. His lips on the back of her neck was making it hard to think.

Austin's motions were starting to become sporadic an uneven as he was coming undone, Ally feeling this was right there with him as his seed filled she released hers for the third time. She felt incredibly tired but complete and happy. Austin pulled out and pulled the blanket over them. He knew he shouldn't let her fall asleep, Dallas would be looking for her and Kira him but he was spent as well. And at this point he didn't give a fuck if Kira and or Dallas found them together, serves the two of them right.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This request came from a Yayraurar5: Here is the request-**_

_**Austin and Ally are dating, but they don't get to spend much time alone because her father is overprotective and, somehow, is always around. But one day, an emergency happens and Lester has to leave both Ally and Austin by themselves in her house... I guess you could take from there. **_

_**I'm combing this a request from a Guest who asked for them to have sex in one of the parents' bed. I have so many requests I decided to take care of two at the same time and I hope no one minds.**_

Austin's POV:

It had taken a year for Lester Dawson to allow Ally and I to snuggle on the couch together. We've been dating for a year and half and have spent most of that time under his watchful eye. He refused to let us hand out at my house because my parents are too relaxed for his taste. He seems to think we hug, hold hands and share and occasional chaste kiss. However being extremely in love teenagers, we have done so much more then he knows. He allows me to drive Ally to and from school and I pick her up ten minutes before I need too and we have a serious make out session before we enter school. After school we are both involved in activities and we tell him the clubs meet for an extra half hour so we can have time for a quickie in the car. I am frustrated with quickies I want to make love to my beautiful girlfriend the right way. I want her to feel like a queen because that is what she truly is. I long for one day when I can love her body in the way it deserves, slow, sensual and deep. Lester even accompanied us all the dates we went on. Lester is good man and great dad, but he's so overprotective. When Ally and I started writing songs with each other he insisted that the door to the practice room stay open and if he heard more than five minutes without singing or music, he would walk in to see what we were doing. I wasn't sure if I believed Ally when she said he liked me and thought I was a good kid… what would he do if he didn't like someone?

Ally's POV:

I was flipping through the channels on TV trying to find something all three of us would like, do you know how hard that is? I leaned back against Austin and he put his arm around me and I put my head against his chest and curled my legs up so my knees were resting on his thighs. He always smells so good that it makes me almost intoxicated. The phone rang and I heard my dad's voice get worried. I paused on a shopping channel to listen.

"Hey." Ausitin sighed in disappointment, he hated shopping channels, so do I, but the way my dad was talking I knew something was up.

"SSSSSHHHH." I hissed at him and turned the volume down.

"What?" Austin whispered. I covered his mouth with my hand and he proceeded to lick it but I didn't let that phase me.

"Is she okay?" My dad's voice was so concerned. He paused for a few moments. "Okay. Yeah I can get the information." He paused again, listening to whoever was on the other end. "I'll be there in an hour." He hung up and I sank back disappointed, he was going to make Austin leave. He came into the living room and sighed. "Ally, baby, you're grandmother took a fall this afternoon. I have to go to her place and grab her insurance cards and some other paper work for the Hospital, she broke her arm and will be fine but you know your grandma… She's fighting the doctor's on everything. I'll be back in few hours okay." He finished. He grabbed his car keys and wallet off the table by the door and walked out.

"This can't be." Austin said as we stared at the door waiting for it open again and his head to pop in and say Austin had to leave. We waited, heard the car start and back out of the driveway. I sat there mouth hanging open and in shock. He just left us alone.

"Yes, Finally." I breathed out excitedly.

"Aren't you worried about your grandma?" He looked down at me with those big brown eyes.

"No, you've met her, she's a tough lady who will probably out live me because of her stubbornness." I smiled at him and bite my lip, I slipped in a wink for good measure.

"Okay, then, let's see what's on TV, we don't have to worry about your dad." He didn't catch it… how clueless are boys.

"I have a better idea." I took the remote from his hands and turned off the tv. I strattled his hips and began to kiss him long and deep. His kisses are like a gift from the sex gods. His tongue works its way into my mouth and it moved so perfectly with mine I let out a loud moan. He tastes so damn good. I rubbed my center against his legs to relieve the sexual aching I had been feeling all afternoon.

"Oh, yes, much better idea." Ausitn breathed huskily as he started to kiss my neck, he sucked on the area above my collar bone and I let out a noise I'm not exactly proud of. He nibbled at me and licked the place he was for sure leaving a hickey. He worked his way back up to my lips and he bit my lip a little and I can't lie, I liked it. I rocked against his leg again. "Damn, Baby. You are fucking horny." I loved when he talked like this. I know it seems weird but I do. His kiss was good it was dizzying and I was slowly losing consciousness.

"Horny for you my King." I panted as he his mouth left mine so we could breath.

"Let me fuck you right." He demanded. I just nodded and his lips met mine again. I pushed him back a little.

"Not here. Upstiars." I nibbled at his ear lobe. He stood in one swift motion, hoisting me up by the ass, I giggled and wrapped my legs around his back and held on to his muscular shoulders. He climbed the stairs and turned right towards my room. "No, other way." I whispered in what was a seductive of enough voice.

"What?" He questioned as he turned without banging any part of us into the wall… He's so strong and graceful.

"Dad's bed."

"That's fucked up but I'm in." He took a few steps and kicked he door open and then kicked it closed behind us. He threw me down onto the bed and jumped up and landed in a push up position over me. He leaned down and kissed me again and that dizziness returned quickly. He moved his hands up the sides of my shirt and lifted my arms up, we broke the kiss just long enough so the shirt could be pulled over my head as I arched up. I hadn't been wearing a bra and his hands landed right on my breasts and he rubbed my nipples and used his finger tips to make small circles around the fleshy mounds. His mouth moved down to my neck again and I whimpered in pleasure. It's like fucking magic what he could do. My left hand found its way to the hair at the back of his head and I lightly tugged at it and scratched his scalp. He let out a moan this time and I felt the vibration against my neck. It was fantastic, I closed my eyes and sighed in happiness. I needed friction again and I rolled my hips up into him and he let out a deep and low growl. "Be patient, Ally, I want to do this right for once."

"What's wrong with how we usually do it?" I asked. "You make me cum every time, Baby." I said as his hands slipped lower over my stomach to my shorts and he pushed them down.

"I want to make love to you… not just quickie fuck in the backseat." He breathed as his mouth moved lower as well and he pinched my left nipple in his teeth and then sucked on it with gentle force. Shit that felt good. The then went on and did the same to my right as his fingers began to rub over my naked womanhood.

"Oh my God!" I bucked my hips up again and he increased the speed and pressure of his circles on my clit. He lips still sucking at my chest like a baby wanting milk and as weird as it sounds, it felt so amazing. His fingers found their way up into my womb and he curled his fingertips as he pulsated in and out of me. His lips moved lower and when he kissed my lower lips I let out a powerful scream, his tongue dipped into all the crevices and I felt myself begin to let go. He stopped and pulled out and left me there missing his body as he stood up. I glanced over at the clock, how the hell had time flew by that fast, we'd been up her for forty five minutes already. I turned back to Austin as he pulled his shirt off over his head and I could watch all those fine muscles of his twitch as he undressed. When he fully naked I could see he was already at full attention.

Austin's POV:

I climbed over her and her hand reached out for my throbbing and aching dick. I pushed her hand away, if she touched me I wouldn't be able to do what I wanted to do with her.

"No, baby, this is about you. I obviously don't need any help getting ready." I smiled at her and she looked intrigued and gladly she obeyed. I leaned my pelvis close to her as I let my cock stroke her clit up an down while I kissed her passionately on the lips. She whimpered with want and need into my mouth and I slid myself into her. She sighed in relief as I begin deep, long, slow thrusts into her. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around my ass pulling me closer. I used arm to keep me balanced and I used the other hand to make slow circles just under her right breast on her rib cage, she purred. I leaned in closer and deepened this kiss again and now our chests were touching. I love the way her soft breasts bounced against me.

I slowly sat back pulling her with me but not breaking contact, we sat with our legs spread, her knees over my hips but her ass on the bed, My legs stretched out on either side of her. With this position she met my thrusts and I was able to go even deeper and our breathing was getting to heavy to kiss, but I was enjoying all the sounds she was making. Her hands clung to my shoulders while my cradled her breasts.

"Oh, Fuck…." Ally's words dripped with sexiness. This was so much better than in the car or behind the bleachers at school. I flipped her over and pulled her to edge of the bed and I stood behind her. I smacked that amazing ass of hers and this time I entered her with more force and speed. With her on her knees back to me I could wrap my arm around her and rub her sensitive bud at her center. When I did this she let out the marvelous scream again. She leaned just the slightest bit forward and I felt a shock wave a pleasure and let out an animal noise that came right from my gut. Her walls started to clench once again and her head snapped back.

"Austin." Her juices begin to spill out onto me in warm waves and it was the end of me. I began to shake and I felt myself empty into with force. As our movements slowed and we'd milked each other dry. I pulled out and we collapsed onto Lester's bed. I looked at the clock, two hours since Lester left us alone… hot fucking damn, how the hell did we last that long? No wonder sweat was dripping off of us.

"I hate to move but we should wash and dry the bedding before my dad gets home." Ally laughed as she rolled over on it looking up at the ceiling. "I would love for him to smell our sex on his bed because he's so overprotective, but I love him so much and it's kind of gross."

"it was your idea." I pointed out.

'Yeah, and it was fun to have sex on someone else's bed… any bed for that matter." Ally said as she got up. She tugged the blankets and I rolled off and stood up, helping her with the bedding. We walked it to the laundry room and started the washer. Then we went back up to retrieve our discarded clothing.

Once the load was dry we went upstairs to make the bed and when we came back down, Lester was pulling back into the driveway, and we dove for the couch, reassumed our snuggling, turned the TV on to a movie channel and pretended we fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This request came from R54EverAuslly: Here is the request-**_

_**Austin and Ally go to a party together, as best friends, but where Ally is dressed so hot, every boy tries walking up to her & asking her out. Before the third one could even ask, Austin was on his feet telling him that if he was to touch her, he'd be dead. Austin gets furious and marches Ally outside, but when Ally asks what's wrong, he expresses that those guys shouldn't be looking at her that way. When she asks why, he says that only he wants to be the one to look at her that way, then kisses her forcefully but passionately. They take a room at the party upstairs & you know...do the deed. They are both 17 and virgins.**_

_**I am changing one part of your request for logical reasons… the place in which they have sex, I hope you don't mind but I don't see Austin walking Ally back through the party where guys can stare at her more, plus he wouldn't be that patient.**_

Austin's POV:

Ally is my best friend, my very best friend. Ally is my best friend. I had to keep reminding myself of this tonight. For some reason she had chosen to wear that… whatever the hell it was…. It isn't a dress, well I guess technically it is, but is sure as hell didn't cover much and it was so damn tight. Ally never dressed like this before. I don't know what's going on in that gorgeous head of hers and I usually do and that was bothering me almost as much as the boner I was getting just looking at her. Yeah, okay, I've known for a long time that my best friend is probably the most beautiful girl in the entire world, I'll admit that. I am not stupid. But she's also, smart, like scary smart, honest and kind hearted, funny and talented. So I may have feelings for her other than friendship but we've known each other for long, there is no fucking way she feels the same about me.

Damn it, I can barely focus on what's she's saying, one this party is too loud, no wonder we don't usually attend these, but it is Senior year. The other reason being the dress is strapless and so tight it's pushing her boobs up and it's a wonder they're still in the thing. To be honest they're a little bigger than I thought, she usually wears clothes that are more conservative and somehow manage to hide half of her chest. I also knew she wasn't wearing a bra… when I hugged her before when I picked her up I didn't feel any clasp on her back. Also I have my suspicions she is not wearing underwear either… there are like these cut out's at her hips and I don't even see a string for a thong. I think she is trying to kill me.

My mind isn't really clear but I concentrate super hard on her words, she's talking to me about what Trish was going to put on her college applications, it was pretty funny but as I started to focus on her words, my mind got preoccupied by her lips, they were the same deep red as her dress and her hair was pulled to one side and her lovely neck is exposed. I could imagine kissing from those perfectly pouty red lips to her graceful neck.

"Hey Dallas." Ally smiles at the dark haired guy that just came up to us. He's almost as tall as I am and he's on the basketball team, he's a nice guy but right now I didn't like the look he had on his face, he was staring at Ally with hunger and lust.

"So, Ally it's nice to see you out at a party for once." His eyes were looking everywhere but her face.

"Uh, thanks." Ally looks confused. "Nice to see you too Dallas." She says this as more of question. Dallas has never spoken a word to her before. I was surprised he even knew her name. Ally is a book worm and not any sports team. Dallas is, well, the complete opposite he's kind of the dumb jock, but like I said he's a nice guy but something about his eyes was making my head spin and gut feel like it was on fire.

"You want to go somewhere and talk with me?" He leaned in and got closer to her face. I was about to push him away when Ally spoke.

"No, thank you." She said, I could see her shyness coming out. She sometimes had a hard time talking to people she didn't know very well. "I am hanging with Austin tonight, we're having best friend time." She smiled at him again. He glared at me and smirked. He walked off in a huff. "That was weird, he's never talked to me before."

"Ally, don't take this the wrong way but I think it might be your dress." I looked her up and down again.

"What's wrong, Trish said it was cute and in fashion. I don't do fashion well so I trusted her. Do I look stupid?" She asked concerned.

"No, you look stunning, really you do, but it's just it's a little revealing and well some guys are ass holes and objectify girls who dress like that." I heard the words come out of my mouth, but wanted to hit myself in the nuts because I was doing the same damn thing to her but I usually don't do that to anyone. I usually have a cool head.

"Well, that's their problem, if they hadn't been taught to think that way by society, we could all walk around naked and never have a problem. I like the way this dress makes me feel. I feel confident and sexy." She breathed deep and I thought I saw a little bit of her nipple slip out for a second. Oh shit, I'm a mess and I'm completely hard. I'm such a hypocrite too.

"I agree with that statement." I assured her because I do, just at the moment I was having issues with it.

"Hey Ally, you sexy girl." Elliot said. "Let's hit the dance floor." He put his hand out for hers and she took it. Elliot was nice guy too, he is Ally's friend from book club. He was giving her the once over again. I didn't like this. Ally is my best friend, I want her to have fun. Breath Austin, Breath. I reluctantly let her go with him and they started dancing together. He put his hands on her bare hips and started grinding on her. Ally pushed him away from her body a little but he did it again slapped him and walked back over to me.

"Why do guys do that?" She asked.

"I told you, it's the dress, they aren't used to seeing so much of you and you have a nice body Ally." I tried to sound calm and friendly instead of like I wanted to rip the damn dress off her and slam my cock into her as hard as fast as I could.

"Ally…" Gavin began. That's it. I pushed him up against a wall and got in his face.

"If you touch her or even look at her again, you're dead." I punched the wall next to his face and he flinched in shock. I am not usually a violent person and can get along with just about everybody but right now I wanted to kill someone. I yanked Ally by the arm and pulled her out the back door and behind the shed in Dez's backyard.

"What is wrong Austin?" She looked concerned. "You never act this way."

"They were looking at you, like they wanted to fuck you senseless in front of everyone. They shouldn't look at you like that you deserve better." I put arm hands on either side of her caging her in against the shed and took a step closer.

"So, what's wrong with that? You said some guys are ass holes. I can handle myself. Besides it was nice to get some attention for once." She said most of that loud and clear but that last part she mumbled but I caught it.

"I know you can handle yourself." I assured her as I lifted her chin so our eyes met. "It's just that I want to be the only one who looks at you like that and sees you this way." I leaned in closer to her lips and I felt her breath whisper something as our lips were about to touch.

"Finally." She said as our lips touched for the first time I felt this deep feeling of love grow in my heart and my gut filled with butterflies. She had planned this whole thing. The dress was to get my attention, this whole time we liked each other, but neither of us wanted to say anything because we were scared. She wanted what I wanted. I put as much passion into that kiss as I could and I pressed up against her. I wanted her to feel my excitement for her. She groaned when our bodies touched. Her hands went up my shirt and she began to trace the lines between the muscles on my abs. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and hers danced with mine as if they were made for each other. I moved my lips to her neck and began to suck on the spot above her collar bone. She tasted so good. Her neck tasted different then her mouth but just as delicious. I heard moan escape her lips and I nearly lost my load right then. I pulled back and took my shirt off. She sighed as her eyes scanned me and hands wandered over my upper body, she bit her lip and damn it was sexy. I looked back up toward the party. I was confident no one could see us back here and I was glad. This girl is mine and mine alone.

"Austin, take my virginity, I want you to be the one and I need you to do it now." She breathed. "You looked so hot tonight I thought I was going to die before you got the idea." She smirked.

"I looked hot in a white t-shirt and jeans?" I questioned

"Yes, the shirt was tight and I could see your muscles through it and those jeans fit nicely too…." She trailed off as her hands made their way down my stomach to the button on my jeans. "I am aching so badly for you." She was practically purring while begging me for sex. How the hell could I turn that down? I wasn't going think about what this could do to our friendship, I was only going to think about how much I wanted to her to be the one who had my virginity too.

"Are you sure?" I breathed as I put my hands on her sides.

"Yes, Austin, now please, I'm dripping already." She was panting. I lost it. I ripped the damn dress away from her body and kissed her lips with as much feeling as I could put into it. My hands began to wander over her naked body and she shivered under my touch. She's absolutely perfect in every way. Her skin is soft. I felt her hands at my button again and she undid it and started to push my jeans and boxers down. My completely erect dick sprung out and she gasped when she looked down. "Holy shit that's big. It's throbbing, I can feel your heartbeat in it." She looked amazed. I bent down and grabbed my wallet when I kept a condom, like most teenage guys, and held it up to her. She nodded and I opened it, my hands shaking from excitement. I rolled on the rubbery protective gear and smiled. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, I mean I know what to do, but there wasn't a good place for us to lay down or anything so I picked her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around my back and used one hand to help guide me into her. She winced and a tear fell down her check, I kissed it away and she smiled. Her hands now found their way to the back of neck where she lightly played with my hair as I slowly pumped in and out of her. Her facial expressions soon turned to ones of pleasure and I started going faster and harder. Her breasts bouncing in my face. I knew I wouldn't last long as this was my first time but I was hoping I could bring her as much pleasure as I was feeling. I could hear our bodies smacking together and her whimpers and moans of pleasure. I put her on her feet and turned her around. She leaned her hands against the shed to give her some balance and spread her legs apart so I could come in from behind. I wrapped my arms around her, one underneath her breasts so I could feel them when they bounced the other hand I used to rub her center. I re-entered her and began a hard and fast pace again.

"Austin…" She screamed and I pumped and rubbed harder. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life it felt so right.

"Fuck…" I breathed as I felt her tighten around me. Her juices begin to leak out over me and it was warm and I felt myself come undone. I made some rather animal like sounds as I pounded into her a few last times. I pulled out of her and we both leaned back against the shed, panting and sweating. I rolled the full condom off and reached around the side to the Wade's trash bins and threw it away.

"That was amazing." Ally smiled up at me and I grinned back.

"Yeah it was." I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "Thank you for letting me be your first."

"Thank you for letting me be yours." She leaned against my shoulder. We stood like that for a while in comfortable silence as our bodies cooled off.

"Why don't I get you home, Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Sure, Boyfriend. But how am I supposed to leave from back here when someone ripped my dress?" she elbowed me teasingly.

"You wear my shirt." I picked it up off the ground and she put it on. I covered a lot more than that dress did. She picked up the pieces of dress and threw most of them away. She used one piece to tie around her waist like a belt. Then she rolled the sleeves up and it looked like a dress. She is so smart. She looked really cute. I pulled on my boxers and jeans, put my wallet back in my pocket and pulled back on my sneakers that I didn't remember taking off but I guess I had. I grabbed her hand and we headed for my car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This request came from a Guest (you requested it a second time and I know you were afraid I didn't see it or something but I had it, you were next) Not to all who requested, I promise I see them all and I write them down, there is just so many and I don't always have time to update every day. Please be patient I will get to you.**_

_**Austin and Ally are bass asses with tattoos and piercings just meet and have a good fuck. I am making them 16 or 17 here (yes in some states you can get a tattoo at that age if you are accompanied by a parent/guardian and they give you written permission to be kept for legal reasons)**_

_**I am also going to work in another request form a guest to have Austin lick Ally's ass hole. It will help me to catch up on all the requests.**_

Austin's POV:

I was helping out in my uncles tattoo parlor as I do every day after school. I was prepping the area and making sure everything was clean and sanitary. I respected the art of tattooing and was drawing many of them for my uncle's clients, I just couldn't ink anyone myself because I'm old enough. I loved living and working with my uncle, he is so much more put together then my shitty mom. My mom dumped me hear a year ago to fuck around with her crack dealer and I hadn't seen her since. I was glad to be rid of her though, she was an addict and she let men abuse her and she was a slut, she'd sleep with any man. She even molested me once when I was twelve, but I don't think about that anymore. I have a bit of an attitude problem and my uncle doesn't mind he just laughs when I give him lip, he understands I have a lot of pent up anger. I looked down at my arms, I had drawn my own tattoos, one was of a guitar, my dream guitar, the one I wanted to own one day. Another the lyrics to my favorite song, another of a crouching tiger, and one of a skull with a rose in its mouth. I have an eyebrow ring and gauges in each ear. I have electric blue and black streaks in my blond hair. I guess I would seem kind of intimidating to some people at first. I'm tall, and quit built and I don't have the best reputation. I've only beat the shit out three or four guys but they deserved it. I don't drink or smoke (or any other kind of drug) I've see what that shit does to a person. I may have sex to much with girls I can't remember their names and I curse a lot, and drive too fast and generally do too many stupid yet fun stunts. My theory is how the hell will ever know how far we can go without pushing the limits. Other than that I'm a good kid. I go to school every day and do well, I like to learn and I love to read. Unexpected I know, but don't judge a book by its cover. My real passions lie in art and music, I love both equally. I could sit around and play guitar or draw for hours and not realize how much time has gone by.

"Hey Austin, rack up the pool table while you're at it." My uncle said as I was getting everything for the shop to open. He's open from 4PM to 2AM, its prime tattooing and piercing hours. He has the pool table, a dart board and some classic arcade games for people to play while waiting around. I finished and unlocked the front door and flipped the sign to open and not two minutes later did a mother daughter duo came in. The daughter was about my age and I smirked at her, she had a few sexy tattoos, a nose ring, a belly ring I could see on her exposed midriff. Her tattoos were a rose vine that traveled down her side and into the short tight leather skirt she was wearing, a snaked that wrapped around her upper left arm and a heart on her upper left breast. She has an incredibly body, beautiful eyes and dark hair. Her shirt was more like a black leather bra really, it covered a bit more than a bra but not much. She had on black motorcycle boots with studs on them and her legs were long and toned. I was getting a little aroused just looking at her and trust me that doesn't usually happen.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I usually am the guy who gets the information from the people and then get my uncle to come out and work his magic with the needle.

"Yes, handsome." The mom said and winked at her daughter who looked up at me and licked her lips. "I would like to get the tattoo on my ass covered up, it's a heart with her low down, good for nothing, cheating father's name in it." I nodded in understanding.

"How big is it and what do want over it?" I asked.

"It's small only about two inches by two inches and I'm thinking a black rose with a really thorny stem."

"Nice. I like the symbolism of dead love." I commented as I started to sketch up the drawing.

"Smart and gorgeous." The daughter smiled at me. Damn is she beautiful.

"Thanks, Darling." I wink at her and smirk.

"Ally, my name's Ally." She replied.

"Austin." I answered as I handed the sketch to her mom.

"Wow, that's perfect, better then what I pictured in my head. It's looks so real, like it could pop off the page." She admired my work.

"Let me get my uncle, the tattoo artist." I said and I started to the back to get him.

"Wait you're not doing it?" the mom asked.

"Nope, not old enough." She looked a little disappointed I turned again and my uncle was coming up.

"You need me?" He asked, he looks like your typical biker, beard and all.

"Yes, here is the design, she's looking to cover up a small tattoo on her ass." I guided the mom over to the side of the store where my uncle does his work.

"Show me." My uncle said and Ally's mom began to take off her pants I turned to go to the other side of the store, I had seen plenty of older woman's asses before working here and Ally's mom is definitely hot, I was just more intrigued my Ally to she was getting naked. I heard my uncle whistle. "Okay Austin, the younger sister to play pool or something, this is going to be awhile." I rolled my eyes, he knew they were mother and daughter but Ally's mom giggled but I could feel her eyes on me. "I keep my nephew around because he attracts beauties, like you two, like honey attract flies."

"He sure is attractive." I heard Ally's mom say. I am a bit of a cougar magnet. Most of the sexual partners I've had have been older. Ally had made her way over to the pool table and was bent over taking a shot. I came up behind her and rubbed her ass in my right hand and gave her a good squeeze. It was nice and firm. She nailed her shot anyway. I stood right behind her and grinded my hips against her ass this time, I knew she could feel I was a little hard.

"Fuck, your dick is huge." She said as she tried to take another a shot. But missed. I moved her hair away from her neck and started kissing her. She rubbed her ass against me this time. "Damn." She breathed. She turned around and I kissed her lips deeply and she let my tongue inside her mouth and let my hands wonder over her breasts. Her hands begin to trial up my shirt she ran her hands over my abs and shivered a little. I broke he kiss and took my shirt off and leaned her back on the pool table, scattering balls in the process. I started kissing her neck again, this time leaving my mark buy sucking and biting it. I grinded my erection into her center and she let out a cry of pleasure. Her hands were gripping my back, not doubt leaving imprints of her nails, it wouldn't be the first time I had the little crescent moon shaped indents on my back. I was about to remove her shirt when I heard my uncle pipe up.

"Hey you are in front of the window, this is a business, take it upstairs you two." He said it like he was proud of me and there was smile in his voice. I really just wanted to fuck her brains out right here on the pool table. I groaned and helped her to her feet. I looked over at my uncle and Ally's mom. She was giving me the once over again, smiled and gave Ally a thumbs up.

"Damn kid, you're sexy, where the fuck were guys that looked like you when I was a teenager?" She sighed. I didn't want to delay any longer so I picked Ally up and threw her over my shoulder and headed for the stairs up to our apartment above.

"You have a nice ass." She said and I looked at hers that was next to face.

"You too." I kicked open the door and then shut again behind us. I took three steps down the hall and threw her on my bed. I got on top of her and picked up right where I left off. I was kissing her neck and humping her as I unhooked the bra like shirt. Her breasts were perky and they bounced as we moved. I rubbed her breasts and pinched her nipples and then moved my kisses lower to suck and bite on her chest. She arched up toward me and let out a few purrs. Purring is the best, it represents the most satisfaction. I urged her hips up with my hands and removed her skirt and panties. I then used my fingers to rub her clit. I made small circles in varying pressure and I worked my lips lower and she spread her legs farther apart in anticipation. I put two fingers into her and started pumping as I kissed her lower lips and licked her. She started panting and screaming my name. I put my whole fist into her and she bucked her hips up and my teeth scrapped against her sensitive folds. She began to squirt all over me.

"Fuck, you're good." She breathed. She reached out and undid my pants and pushed them down along with my boxers, she barely gave me time to step out of them when she pushed me back on the bed and immediately put me in her mouth. She licked the slit and then wrapped her lips around me and begin to bob her head up and down as her mouth formed a suction around me. No one could get all of me into their mouth so she used her hands to stroke the bottom of my penis and fondle my balls. This was the best fucking Blowjob I've ever had. I put my hand in her hair and held her head to me and I let out a loud growl.

"Fuck." Was all I said. "Ally…."

"Take me, now." She pleaded and I grabbed her flipped her onto her back again. "Rough, fast and hard Baby." She commanded. I slammed myself into her and she yelped I put her legs up over my shoulders to get deeper into her. Damn good thing she's flexible… I wrapped my hands around her throat and gave her a light choke. She began to meet my fevered pace by rolling her hips. She reached down with one and started rubbing herself and it was sexy as hell. I kissed her lips again, making it even harder to breath. I let go of her neck and held her breasts as they bounced. She moaned into my mouth again and it sent a wave of vibrations through my body. This girl was the one who might kill me. I picked her up and stood up, continuing to fuck her standing up. My hands gripping her ass as she bounced in my face. She was making some amazing noises. I put her down on the bed on all fours. She spread her legs with her ass in the air. I re-entered her and begin my fast and hard pace. Her ass is so fine, I started rubbing her other hole and she screamed my name again. I teased her by sticking my finder in.

"Oh my…. Fuck…" she breathed. I stuck another finger in and I was pumping into two holes. I pulled out with my dick and took a step back. I leaned in and licked her ass hole, she squirmed in pleasure. I did it again and she began to shake again and she let herself release. I smirked and smacked her ass hard and plunged my dick into ass hole and she let out an ear splitting scream, it was the first time she was fucked anally. I could tell, it was tight and I, being very well endowed, stretched her too much and I drew blood but she started to push her ass back against me so I continued to fuck her ass hole as I fingered her wet, hot pussy. Our bodies were sweaty and slippery and her sounds continued to be music to my ears. I flipped us over and she guided my dick into warm wet pussy again and she started riding me like no one else ever had. I increased our speed and strength by thrusting up with she was coming down. I gripped her hips so tight I knew she would have hand prints there. I looked at my handy work, I had left bite marks and hickeys all over her. I watched her tits bounce and I began to rub her folds again. She started to shake for the third time and I was coming with her. I felt her milking my dick for all its worth and I lost it. I sent my seed into her in long ropes. After we were done she collapsed on top of me. I smiled at her.

"should have thought of this sooner but are you on the pill?" I asked her she nodded. "You are seriously the best fuck I've ever had." I admitted happily, she looked as though she was reading to see if I was sincere.

"You bet your fucking ass I am and no one will ever come close." She grinned and kissed me. "Next time, I'll let you tie me up." I raised my eyebrow, this girl is amazing, she likes kinky shit too, maybe this will be the first time I am with a girl more then once.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**So Sorry it's been so many days… I had a long, busy rough week and I just couldn't write. A) No Time B) So disappointed and annoyed with my sister to feel the motivation. I feel like I abandoned you all and I feel so terrible. I love you all and I will be updating more regularly this week. **_

_**To Lily, I'll do yours too.**_

_**Also, a lot of people like bad ass Auslly… we might see them again. I may also interrupt the requests again for another educational chapter, I am getting a lot of questions about the right age for dry humping, should I address this topic in a chapter? Let me know.**_

_**This Request came from Gracie:**_

_**ally goes on a date with a guy named drew. austin's dating a girl named alex but when he finds out about ally's date with dez he gets jealous and angry. He confronts ally at sonic boom - they're alone austin tells ally he doesn't want her dating someone else, ally turns austin this IS what he suggested so what's the problem now? he tells her that he didn't know how much it would hurt to see her with another guy you can add whatever you want.. and they end up having hot sex while austin calls alex to break up with her in the process and austin tells ally to call drew and tell him she can't see him again while he's making her cum**_

Austin's POV:

I put my arm around Alex, Alexandra, and gave her a tight one armed hug as I swung my backpack over my shoulder with my other hand. Alex is tall, ginger and a dancer. She's a lot of fun to be around. She's my current girl, I don't like to give labels to any relationship. Ever since Ally and I talked about our feelings at Chelsea's little sister's party. I had been hoping she would fight for me that evening but she just agreed… How could she do that? I thought my eyes were pleading enough that she could see what was really in my heart. I didn't want to say out loud in fear she didn't feel the same way. Which I guess she didn't, she just agreed so easily. I really Alex but she's not Ally, that's why I don't classify my relationships anymore…. No one is as good as Ally. I am certain that all the girls I go out with know that but they just want to be with me because I'm me. Not to sound conceited or anything but I'm kind of awesome. It's like a friendly usage of each other. I am so messed up. How did I let this happen? Why have I become that kind of guy? One reason… I'm not with Ally. I can say that even though I use the girls I date, I treat them well. I bring them flowers and hold doors for them. I'm a nice guy even in this situation.

I dropped Alex off at her class and continued on to mine when I froze in the hallway because Ally, my beautiful angel was leaned against a wall fluttering her eyelashes at some guy who was leaning in towards her with a hand resting on the wall next to her head. What the fuck was going on? I had been seeing the girls in order to make Ally realize I was the one she wanted to be with and now here she was flirting and looking all cute with another guy. My heart was speeding up and my blood begin to boil. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Dez by my side.

"You okay, Austin?" He asked, voice concerned.

"Fine. Why?" I heard the bitterness and anger in my own voice.

"Because Ally has a date with Drew this afternoon." Dez looked at me with great concern, he knew what I had been trying to accomplish.

"Drew, what the hell kind of name is Drew? It sounds like an uptight, rich boy name, who's dad is probably a lawyer or politician and mom doesn't work at all, except to keep the family reputation good by organizing charity events and keeping her affair under wraps because she wants the world to think they are perfect." I pulled Dez along to our next class roughly as I grumbled.

"First, Drew is usually short for Andrew. Second, how the hell did you guess all that from his name? That's spot on." Dez smiled but then frowned. "Austin, Drew is actually a really nice guy. He's in a lot of her advanced classes and they have really great conversations about books and stuff." Dez sighed. "He might be a rich boy but he actually has a great heart."

"Do you know where they are going on their date?" I asked as I sunk into my seat.

"Yes, the horse stables, he's going to teach her how to ride a horse." Dez frowned because he wanted Ally and I together as much as I wanted us together. I put my heads in my hands. Ally had always wanted to ride a horse, but she never knew anyone who could show her how before. I felt like I was losing her. I wiped a tear away quickly as the bell rang to start class. What the fuck was I going to do now?

Ally's POV

Oh my goodness, Drew's house was so amazingly beautiful. The stables were much cleaner then I imagined they would be. The horses were gorgeous and friendly but I found out I may not be a horse woman. It is a difficult task to control such a powerful animal. I enjoyed it but I don't think I'll do it again. But I am glad I could cross horseback riding off my bucket list. Drew had been very sweet and his intellect is very similar to mine. I had an amazing time with him. To be honest something didn't feel right but I couldn't place what or why. I like Drew, so what's my problem? I had cleaned up at home and was now entering Sonic Boom for my shift.

"Hey Honey." Dad smiled as I walked in.

"Hi, Dad." I looked around the store was empty. The store was empty a lot lately. He sighed when he saw I noticed how quiet everything was.

"I need to get that meeting so I'll see you at home later. If no one comes in, feel free to close up early so you can give the store a good cleaning before you come home." He kissed my forehead.

"Okay Dad, love you." I said as he walked out. I sat on the counter for a half hour, yawning and swinging my feet. Not one person even looked in the store window. I started to lock up when Austin burst through the door. He looked angry and ready to throw a punch through the wall.

"Ally… how could you? He's not…. Ugghhh.." Austin was practally growling. I locked the door behind him and he stomped up the stairs. I ran to catch up to him.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I asked confused.

"You went out with that Drew guy, how could you do that when you know how I feel about you?"

"It was your observation that one of us would start seeing other people soon, so what's your problem? It was you who started first." I pointed out hands on my hips. It hadn't hurt when Austin started seeing all those other girls, it only sort of ached and felt strange. But right now he looked hurt and defeated under the anger and jealousy.

"I didn't know how much it would hurt to see you with another guy." He sat back and ran his hands through that gorgeous blond hair of his. I looked him over. Austin has always been extremely handsome. He's tall and muscular, talented and exceptionally sweet. I kind of knew he would feel this way if I saw another guy.

"Austin." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, he shrugged my hand off but then looked so guilty. His eyes met mine and he just leaned into me and kissed me. His lips are soft and sweet and filled with as much energy and passion as his heart. His kisses make me weak in the knees and light headed. I lean back and let his tongue in and it's like we never stopped dating. His tongue and mine have this thing were they just know exactly what the other is going to do. His one hand was playing with my hair the other the hem of my shirt. When his talented hands began to wonder over your body it was hard to stop him. I pushed him up and let air fill my lungs.

"Ally, you are the only woman that makes me feel complete, you make me feel like I can do anything. You make my life worth living." His sweet puppy dog brown eyes were so sweet and sincere. Why was I letting myself fall so deeply into him again? Last time is was so awkward, not bad in any way, just awkward. "I love you." He breathed. My heart begin to soar up into the clouds. What more could a seventeen year old girl want to hear? I swear he's perfect. His lips touched mine again and his hands rubbed small circles on the bare flesh just above my jeans, his hands were under the hem of my shirt. His lips moved south to my neck where he knew I had a special spot. He sucked on the sweet spot and I moaned loudly.

"I love you too." I blurted. I meant it but I hadn't wanted to admit it. Shit….. this was happening and I was more than happy about it. Austin's large hands pushed my shirt up farther and lifted it over my head. He then removed my bra in record time. His hands massaged my chest as his lips followed them. He sucked on one nipple with his thumbs grazed the other and he would switch on and off. I am already dripping wet for him and he hasn't even removed his shirt yet to revel that sexy as hell six pack of his. I ran my hands along his muscular back and slid my hands up the bottom of his shirt and traced the muscles underneath. Austin smiled into my skin. He sat back breathing deep and peeled his shirt off in that way that sexy way that guys do, with one hand. It messed up his hair a little and I reached up and ran my hand through it.

"You are so perfect and beautiful in hurts to look at you." He breathed as he pulled my jeans and panties off. His hands running up and down my sides his thumbs lazily getting closer and closer to my core. I need friction and I need it now. I bucked my hips up and rubbed my center against the front of his jeans where I could feel he had an erection underneath. We both let out a moan. His fingers then started rubbing my center and his kissed moved lower. His lips touched my clit and I shuttered. His fingers begin to find their way into me. "Baby, you're so wet." He smiled as his lips touched my sensitive folds again. I reached down and pressed my palm against his jeans he groaned and it sent a wave of pleasurable vibrations through my entire body. I undid his jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxers and he kicked them off. I felt his massive erection against my leg. He laid me back further on the chair and pulled out a condom and his phone. He opened and rolled the condom on and positioned himself between my legs.

"Are you filming this?" I asked eyebrow raised. I don't think I would mind if he did.

"No, I can't wait to fuck you but I have to something of great importance at the same time." He said as his stiffened member entered me. I sighed with a shaky breath, no one on earth is better at this then he is. At least I don't think there could be. As he begin to thrust in and out, his one hand lightly caressed my breasts as he dialed the phone with his other. He put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Alex." He paused, she was responding. "Yes, I am busy but I need to tell you something." Another pause and he pushed in a little farther and I yelped in pleasure, He put his hand over my mouth. "Nothing. Listen, I know I said I thought I could make things work with you but I can't. I want you to know you are a great woman and any guy would be lucky to have you… it's just I don't feel that we have that special something together." His hips moved faster as he broke up with Alex while fucking me. It was freaking hot. It was a good thing his hand was still over my mouth… I would have let out a very telling moan. She must have been talking again. "I'm glad you're cool with it." Pause. "Really, Dez? I'll ask him if he's interested. See you at school." He dropped his phone and his hands landed on my breasts. I let out the sounds I had been holding in.

"OOOOHHHHH AAAAUuuuSssstin." My voice was breathy and low. I wrapped my legs around his back and my hands around his neck. He picked me up by my ass and sat me on the piano. I was perfectly okay with defiling the musical instrument in this way. With me above his powerful hips his thrusts were reaching deeper and at a better angle, I started panting and sweat starting dripping off of both of us. I listened to the beat of his balls smacking my ass. I leaned down and kissed him with as much passion as I could find. I love him. No doubt about that. My hands started playing the hair at the back of neck. One began to drop lower to his back and I let my nails run gently along his skin and he moaned into my mouth. My hand found his ass and gave him a squeeze. He picked me up again and flipped me over so I was standing facing the piano and my ass was against his front. His lips were gently kissing my neck and his left hand was on my breast, his right was rubbing circles on my clit as he entered me again. I nearly fainted in the pleasure.

"Call Drew and tell him you can't see him anymore." He whispered in my ear. "I want to hear you say it as I make you cum." Oh my fuck, that's sexy. I reached for my phone and dialed Drew, it took me an extra-long time due to how much incredible pleasure I was having. I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to speak. He answered. I sighed happily when he said hello. I figured it was better than the moan I was holding in.

"Ally?" Drew asked.

"Yeeesssss." I managed slowly. I could feel the fire in my womanly areas starting to erupt.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Austin dipped his finder deeper into my folds and his dick hit my sweet spot.

"Wonderful." I replied. I could feel Austin's smile against my neck or it could be a smirk. "I just wanted to say thank you for the lovely afternoon and showing me the horses….." I had to pause and bit my lip because I was about to scream. "I had a great time but I don't think you and I are right for each other that way."

"I agree, Ally, I think we'll make great friends, I love conversing with you about books." I nearly exploded as Austin hit me very deeply again. His hands and lips working so many sensitive areas at the same time was beginning to be too much.

"Sounds great. See you at school." I rushed out and hung up, dropping my phone. I let out a loud scream and begin to shake. I felt waves of pleasure rush over me as Austin became unsteady in his rhythm… He breathed out my name and we fell against the piano. Austin pulled out and rolled off the condom, it was pretty damn full.

"Ally, fuck, you know, you are the only one who can get me to cum so freaking hard." He studied the amount as he tossed it into the trash. I smiled and kissed him as we rolled onto the floor.

"Well, I guess we're back in that limbo area again." I laughed.

"Hell no." He shook his head. "We are Austin and Ally. Not two separate beings, we are one, forever and always."


	26. Chapter 26

This is not a chapter but I got a question that I should answer right away...

Umm it's kinda personal but in earlier chapters you said if we need advice etc then come to you. I have this white stuff coming out of my vagina but I'm only 11. What does this mean? Do I need to see a doctor?

I know this person left me their name but I didn't want to post it and it was someone I couldn't reply to with a PM so.

The answer: This white "stuff" is what comes just before you get your period, You are about to become a young woman so congratulations.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This Request came from: Ausllylove12**_

_**Austin and Ally are married and tease each other mercilessly in public until it becomes too much. They make it home but once austin realizes ally isn't wearing panties he immediately starts to finger her in the car until ally is begging to be fucked but ally insists they go inside so austin agrees but only if he gets to keep fingering her pussy as they're walking in and ally insist that he continues so he's fingering her all the way upstairs and you can take over from there**_

_**Combining with this request from an Anon: **_

_**Austin and Ally handjob/fingering under the table.**_

Austin and Ally were out on a date, yes as a married couple they still called them dates. Austin was still a romantic guy. He would bring her flowers for no reason and ask her out to dinner regularly, it was just like when they were teenagers. They had not lost any of that youthful spark. They are still young at 25 and are enjoying being married. In fact they would sometimes meet up at a bar and act as though they were just meeting.

On this particular evening the two were at their favorite restaurant. A quiet little dinner by beach. The staff knows them well and the older waitresses often stare longingly at the young couple in awe of their beauty and deep love. They also had a pool going as to when Ally would become pregnant because the two couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"I thought after the first year of marriage that kind of passion wore off?" Questioned a younger waitress, she was about the age of the couple kissing passionately. "That's what everyone says."

"Yes, it usually is true but those two have been lucky enough to find the right one, the one who completes them, and the one who shares their passion. If you're that lucky, like I was, like they are, the magic never wears off." Winked Henrietta the oldest waitress in the dinner who blew a kiss to her husband, the cook. They'd been married for 40 years and still acted like teenagers too.

"Plus, have you seen the two of them… Damn, if they aren't the most gorgeous couple on earth, I don't know who is. If my man looked like him, I wouldn't take my hands off him either." Rolanda checked him out and smiled.

Austin's lips were pressed against Ally's firmly as his hands were gently massaging her breasts that were hidden away under the dress and a bra. He desperately wanted to get underneath but would have to do with this because they are in public. Ally pulled back to breath and Austin took this opportunity to begin to suck on her neck.

"Austin." Ally panted in a pleading voice. "Stop. Food is coming." Austin pouted as he pulled away from her and slumped into the booth next to her. He smirked and latched his lips on her sweet, sensitive part of her neck. She moaned as Rolanda placed their orders down on the table. She smiled at them at walked away.

"I don't know how much those two are actually going to eat but I love watching him. He looks so talented with his lips and mouth. I want to know what those fingers can do. I mean he is a musician." Rolanda said as she joined the other waitresses, there was only one other table occupied by a family, with children.

Ally pushed Austin off and talked him into eating his dinner. She had to get him back for his teasing. She smirked and used one hand to go under the table the other to eat. She put a hand on his leg and slowly began to inch her way up. At first he didn't seem to notice because he was enjoying the food but when he felt her hand on his upper thigh he nudged it away. He eyed the family at another table and pointed to them subtly so she'd get the point. He hadn't noticed them until he started eating. He didn't want the kids to see things they weren't ready for so he decided to keep it PG. He felt her hand again but this time she grazed his crotch. He jumped a little and almost chocked. Ally squirmed in her seat. She was making herself turned on and to be honest she was starting to get a little wet. Austin leaned over and kissed ear lobe and nipped at it while he put her hand back on her own lap and then went back to eating. She moaned in pleasure again at his actions but covered it by taking a bite.

Ally's hand found his thigh again but this time she just went for it. She stroked him through his jeans. His knee came up and hit the table. She nodded toward the table with the kids and shook her head at Austin because he was the one drawing attention to what she was doing. She rubbed him a few more times and felt his stiffness grow underneath the material of his pants. She did this slowly to drive him crazy. He began eating fast and she had already finished. She undid his belt and pants and pulled his massive cock out of its confines under the table. She began to stroke him a little faster and he bit down hard on his food to not let out a sound. She leaned down and gently sucked him once to lubricate him. The she began to slowly pump him with her hand again. He finished eating and pulled out his wallet. He put some cash on the table and pushed her hand away and adjusted himself and redid his pants and belt. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the booth.

"Money's on the table ladies, keep the change." Austin announced to the waitresses as they rushed past them. They couldn't help but giggle, they knew what had been going on.

"That young man has a nice size bulge in his pants." One of them commented as the young couple was out the door.

Austin the forever gentleman opened the car door for her and helped her in. When she put one foot in he could see up her short tight dress. He nearly died when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties. Ally his wife was on display for anyone to see. He was both angry and turned the fuck on. He smirked, she was going to get her pay back.

"Ally, you little fucking tease…. Making me hard in public and now flashing yourself across the parking lot." He started the car. "You're going to get it." His voice low and sexy with a touch of scary. He put the car into gear and felt her hand on his leg again. "No way, not while I'm driving, do you want to die?" He pushed her hand away. "You spread your legs." She obeyed and his fingers started to rub her wet and sensitive center. She moaned loudly as he drove. His fingers dipped into her and she screamed. He continued this with a slow pulsating beat. He would curl his fingers every few times and she began to breath heavy and pant. They stopped at a red light and the car next to them was filled with a bunch of college guys who could see what was going on. They cheered as the light turned green and Austin took off. He pulled into their driveway, parked and turned off the ignition as fast as he could. He turned to her and kissed her, leaning her back.

"Austin, not here, in the house." Her chest heaving with every breath she took. He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. She started this and now she was going to make him wait.

"Only if I can continue to torture you on the way." He proposed and she nodded in agreement. He managed to pull her from the car without missing a beat in his fingering. He carried her up to the door not caring if any of the neighbors saw what he was doing. He opened the door and kicked it closed behind him and up the stairs he went. He threw her onto the bed as she came hard. Her legs shaking and eyes rolling back in her head.

Austin peeled off his clothes as fast as could and she grabbed his quivering member and placed it directly in her mouth. Austin's hand went to her hair and he gently held her in place as she sucked on him. He had been teased and toyed with at the restaurant and he'd been more than a little ever since and he needed this. He let out a moan that could probably be heard four blocks away. Her hands fondled his balls and stroked the part of him that she just couldn't fit in her mouth. He was just too big. His other hand slowly rubbed circles onto her back and slowly pulled the dress up so she could easily slip out of it. Then his hand moved to one her breasts and she moaned sending a vibration throughout him.

"Fuck." Austin breathed, he pulled her up and slammed himself into her. He leaned her back and thrust at a fast hard pace, watching her breasts bounce with each movement. Being inside of her was the greatest pleasure he had in life. She felt the same way when they were connected as one intimately. But right now they both just needed some good old fashioned rough sex. He held her wrists tightly to her sides as his pelvis bruised her skin. He picked her up and fucked her up against the wall, letting her back get roughed up a bit. She was hanging onto him so tightly she was drawing blood. As he flipped her over her nails left scratch marks on his chest, she was now on all fours on the bed, ass in the air with him standing behind her on the floor. He smacked her ass as hard as could and pulled back on her hair to arch her back even more. He re-entered her and picked up where he left off, assaulting her with force and speed. Soon he walls were clenching him and he was shaking. They released at the same time and collapsed on the bed.

"What a night." Ally smiled.

"You started it." Austin teased.

"Me, you did, you had to go and kiss me like that."

"A kiss got you all bothered? Damn I'm good." He grinned. "But you really started it by stoking me under the table."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him with wide eyed innocence. He laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This Request came from: Guest**_

_**Team Austin have a sleepover in the practice room. Austin and Ally sleep in the same sleeping bag since Ally was so cold (they're not together and Ally's a virgin). Ally wakes up to a naked Austin poking her backside (he got naked while she was sleeping since he's comfortable like that )so she thinks that it's an object between them so she turns around to move it away so she touches him (and she still doesn't realize that she's touching his manhood) so Austin starts to groan and he wakes up and you take it from there (and Austin then continues to take care of himself in the sleeping bag with Ally beside him blushing)**_

_**I am putting them at 15, like season one of A&A**_

"We should actually try to get some sleep." Ally yawned and stretched. "We have a big day ahead of us." Ally snuggled down into her sleeping bag and tried to get warm, for some reason, she was always cold at night. Even here in Miami. She kept several blankets on her bed at home and the sleeping bag just wasn't enough.

"Yeah, we should." Trish agreed with a sigh as she plopped her head down on her pillow and promptly fell asleep. Dez was already asleep, he'd only made it to about eleven o'clock. Ally pulled the thick material around her tighter but it wasn't working.

"Austin." She whispered lightly and rolled over to face him.

"Yeah." He smiled still awake, they were the night owl's it came from writing songs into the morning.

"I'm cold, could we share since you're always warm?" Austin nodded and pulled his sleeping bag open so she could get in. She quickly scrambled over with her pillow and a stuffed animal he couldn't make out in the dim light. He reached around her and zipped up the side, luckily she was small and didn't take up too much room. Her sweet scent filled his nose and he smiled as she snuggled up close. "Thanks. This is so much warmer." In a few minutes she was asleep but now he was uncomfortable. He usually slept naked because he got so warm. He hadn't removed his Shorts or T-Shirt before Ally joined him. He looked at her sweet sleeping face. As long as he woke up first and pulled on his clothes, she would never know. Austin didn't really care if Ally saw him naked, but he knew she would feel awkward about it. He wiggled his way out of his clothes in the tight space. He pulled them out and laid them on the floor above his pillow so they were in easy reach. Now he felt comfortable enough to go to sleep. He put one arm around Ally and drifted off to sleep.

Ally woke up shortly after the sun started streaming in the window. She blinked her eyes in the sudden brightness. She stretched and yawned, she knew she's only gotten a couple hours of sleep but she felt refreshed anyway. She felt something poking her butt. What did Austin have in here? A flashlight, maybe, she thought. She gently turned around and saw Austin's naked muscular chest in her face. She blushed a little, she didn't mind at all. When had he taken off his shirt? She focused on finding the stupid flashlight that had invaded her personal space. She felt around for it when her hand suddenly hit something somewhat hard, but it was almost velvety on the outside. Ally couldn't figure out what is was, it wasn't a flashlight. She grabbed it and rubbed, she still couldn't identify it, she gave a little tug but it didn't move and Austin moaned. Like a very sexual sounding moan. His eyes fluttered open and they were filled with a kind of hunger she's never seen before.

"Um Ally, that feels good, but why are doing that?" he asked both sleepily and huskily.

"Doing what, I'm trying to move whatever you have in here." She looked at him confused as she pulled on him again and he moaned again. Austin pulled the sleeping bag down and Ally followed his gaze. She pulled her hand away and covered her eyes. Austin was naked and she had been touching his manhood. Her face flushed so red. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know… you… were… why?" She stammered. Austin chuckled to himself. This was his Ally, socially awkward, goody-goody with brains, talent and incredible beauty.

"It's okay." Austin shrugged and took over where Ally left off. Ally still had her eyes covered.

"Are you dressed yet?" She asked her voice a little shaky from embarrassment.

"No." he answered. "It's okay Ally. You've seen me already, what's the difference." Austin had that husky voice again but he sounded relaxed and happy. She peaked through her fingers at his face. His jaw slacked open a little. He seemed to be enjoying himself, she removed her hands and saw he was stroking himself and she swallowed hard and covered he eyes again. Austin used his free hand to push her hand away from her face. "Ally, this is a normal thing that happens to teenage guys a lot. Especially when they fall asleep next to a pretty girl who smells nice." Austin was hoping she'd get the point that he had probably gotten hard because of her. She didn't seem to catch it, she just kind of looked at him still extremely red in the face. She was quiet, didn't say a word as he continued to masturbate in front of her eyes. He was very intrigued by this and it kind of turned him on more. He felt himself nearing release and his noised got louder and he began to shake a bit. Ally suddenly looked scared and then surprised as a ropes of white goo exited the tip of his manhood. She even backed away a little. He smiled at her. Sat up and reached for some tissues to clean himself off with.

"Austin, you… I… Wow." Was all Ally could say. She didn't have much to go on, but Austin seemed to be very well endowed and she didn't know if she should say that or not. Was this going to change how she saw her best friend or how he saw her? She shook her head in confusion as Austin pulled on his shorts.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This is going to be a long Author's Note… sorry, I have a lot to cover.**_

_**First, To Lillian, who asked for some advice in the reviews: Don't worry about the people making fun of you for being a virgin, it's their problem not yours. Being 17 and a virgin is absolutely okay. I think its sweet you want to wait until marriage for everything. Be true to you, don't do anything you aren't completely comfortable with. As for masturbating, it is awkward at first but after it starts to feel good, you'll be fine with it. Here's a little detail about my life… I'm 31 and I'm a virgin, I am proud of that. I have never had a boyfriend or even a date, not ever. So don't worry, you are doing fine. Also, now that I revealed that little bit of knowledge… I know you are all wondering, How the hell do I write smut if I don't have any experience?…. Honestly I don't know… It just sort of comes to me, I think from being so well informed and I have an excellent imagination and am empathetic to feelings, emotions and moods.**_

_**Second: To the guest who requested a story involving Ross, Laura, Andrew and Raini, I said this before, I will not write about real people. It's rude to do so, especially not really knowing any of the cast personally (Well I got to know Ross a little when I hung out after an R5 show, the whole band/family is so sweet! I feel like they are my long lost little cousin's or something) It would be like projecting personalities onto them. Plus if you read the fanfiction rules, you aren't allowed to write about real people, only characters. I am already pushing the M limit with the content (they say don't allow MA on fanfiction but most of us write it and label it M anyway, as far as I know, no has actually reported anyone for too graphic sex).**_

_**Third: This chapter is the on the topic of Dry Humping, yes I got a few requests for it but I am approaching it differently. In real life I have recently gotten a few middle school age students asking me if they are too young to start dry humping with a partner and not just a pillow. My answer to them is No, but you have to be ready and comfortable with it. Both people have to be. I tell them that they should be careful because if the feelings are too strong it may lead to other activities. I personally think that dry humping is a great alternative to having sex for anyone who isn't ready for sex but is feeling horny. I have also mentioned how humans are sexual beings from birth, if you are feeling sexually frustrated, dry hump, it helps. It is also normal for young teens to experiment with dry humping with their friends regardless of their gender. Meaning if you are straight it's normal to have a same sex partner for you first real dry humping session. Okay, okay, Teacher rant done.**_

_**Austin and Ally are twelve or thirteen, just starting puberty in this chapter. (Innocent, accidental dry humping to ensue)**_

Ally was at Austin's house waiting for her mom to pick her up. She had spent the day at the beach with best friend. She managed to not burn on this trip and the sand didn't annoy her as much as it used to. They were in the rec room lounging on the couch when Austin turned the TV on. He was in his still just in his swim trunks and Ally was in her bathing suit with a t-shirt over it. He flipped through a few channel and stopped on a basketball game and Ally groaned and tried to get the remote.

"Basketball again?" She sighed as he pulled the remote away from her grasp. He just nodded and held the remote over his head. She stretched to reach it but he is so much taller than her already, she didn't know what to do. "Can I please see what else is on?"

"No, cause you'll turn on something stupid and girlie." He laughed as she grabbed for the remote again.

"No I won't." She protested. "I promise." He teased her by putting it close to her and pulling it away. Her nose wrinkled up and he laughed at her, she is adorable when she gets annoyed. Austin focused his eyes back on the game as Ally slumped back onto the couch. The Heat were up by sixteen points but it was only in the third. As soon as the first commercial came on she grabbed at the remote again because he had relaxed a bit but he was too fast for her. She jumped on him as hard as she could.

"Ooooummpfff" He breathed out. He liked the fact that he was bigger and stronger than her, it made this fight amusing. She reached over his head but his arm was still longer. She stood up on the couch and almost got it when he reached up with his free hand and tickled her side. She let out a squeal like laugh and fell back down onto her side.

"Not fair." She said with deep breath trying to compose herself. She laughed and grinned at him.

"What?" He asked. Her small hands went to his sides were she tickled him in his sweet spot. He yelped and clamped his hands at his sides. She pulled on the remote but his death grip on was tight. Thus a tickle war began and the remote got forgotten as the two friends fiercely tried to attack the other's sides and protect themselves at the same time. Their laughter was out of control and their breathing became difficult but both were determined to win this battle.

This lead to Austin pinning Ally to the couch and holding her down until she had a hard time breathing. When he let her up the scrappy fighter she is wrestled him to the floor and tickled his arm pits. He let out a chuckle and flipped her over again so easily it surprised her. She looked up at him in shock as he smirked. She pushed him over and tried to hold him down. She got him on his back but he was too strong she used all her strength to hold him down but fell onto him completely. She sat up and moved ahead. She blushed heavily when Austin moaned and let go of her. She had accidently rubbed her womanly center over his manhood.

"I'm sorry." Both of their faces red. Austin felt himself getting hard and fast. The first time he would get an erection from a girl touching him in some way and it had to be Ally. Not that that was a bad thing, he trusted her and she's really pretty. He thought for a moment and smiled up at her. She looked at him confused. She was still sitting frozen on top his growing member.

"It's okay, it felt good, do it again." He was serious, she took a deep breath and rubbed her core over him again. It did feel good. She smiled and blushed a little more. He held on to her hips as he began to grind up into her. This time she moaned. They both began to move faster and harder against each other. Ally was surprised how large Austin was getting. She never knew that as a boy got hard his penis began to point up, she kind of thought that it would stand strait up but that was at like the half way point of being aroused. She felt herself getting a little wet and it was a little scary but she enjoyed it. She began to feel sweat forming at the back of her neck as they worked at relieving this new found feeling of the sexual nature. Austin was already quite built for his age, she traced the outlines of the six pack that was just beginning to form, and he laughed a little because it tickled. His skin was glistening too and she quickened her pace even more. He reached up and gently laid a hand on her chest not that she much there yet but it still felt nice under his palm and she blushed a little again.

"OH Shit." Austin breathed as he was getting close to release. Ally looked down to where they were touching and face reddened even more when she realized the tip of his penis was sticking out the top of his shorts. It was kind of cute she thought, it was little head sticking out from under a blanket. His legs began to shake beneath her and white ropes of sticky semen spewed all over his stomach.

"Did I just make you do that?" Ally looked to be in shock and wonder at the same time.

"Yeah." Austin answered with a cocked eyebrow. She was the smart one, why did she just ask that?

"Oh, this was… Oh… we just dry humped each other." Ally looked a little worried.

"It's fine with me." He assured her. "It felt good."

"Yeah it did." She smiled at him. "I didn't realize that we had that kind of feelings for each other." She blushed again.

"Neither did I." He agreed returning her smile and blush. Austin sat up and Ally got off of him. She felt kind of weak in the knees and her womanhood was tingly and her bathing suit wet. She had had a small orgasm too. She felt very alive and happy at the moment. She watched as Austin carefully cleaned off his abdomen with tissues and adjusted himself to be fully back in his swim trunks.

"Ally, your mom's here." Mimi Moon came to the door of the rec room. Ally grabbed her bag and smiled at Austin.

"See you tomorrow." She hugged him, like she usually did.

"Bye." He hugged back tightly.

Neither of them knew exactly what was going to happen after this. They hoped this little experience wouldn't make things awkward, luckily that didn't happen. They didn't even talk about for a couple of years. Until he kissed her one day out of the blue and they started dating, leading to them losing their virginities to each other and getting married and living happily ever after.

_**A/N (yes another one, sorry) I know this was short, but hey how long do think kids of 12 or 13 last their first time experimenting? Not long. The next request that Is to be written is about Teacher Austin punishing Ally… well as a teacher this is kind of awkward for me to write but I will do my best but here's the thing I want to put it up to a vote…**_

_**Ally is a Freshman in College and Austin is a young professor (not quite so awkward for me) and he punishes her for making him look incompetent in front of the class.**_

_**The full teenage fantasy of fucking the hot young teacher. Austin teaches 11**__**th**__**/12**__**th**__** grade Literature and Ally gets in trouble for either (1) talking back and making him look stupid or (2) for protesting an assignment she thinks is pointless.**_

To vote just put A B1 or B2 in the reviews. Thanks loves! You are the best.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This request came from Horukei: Teacher Austin Punishes naughty Ally**_

_**(Thanks for voting.) It was close race between A (college) and B1 (High School, talking back and making him look stupid). In the Reviews A won but when I totaled the PM requests there was a tie. **_

_**So I came up with a different plot… Austin is a Student Teacher (a college student who is studying to be a teacher and is placed in a classroom to learn from experienced teachers by observation and trial, most of you have had one or will have one in your lifetime) Ally being the smart girl she is challenges him in his knowledge of the topic and wins and he keeps her after school but since he doesn't really have any authority to distribute punishment things go a different direction. Ally will be a senior, it is spring and it's only a few weeks from graduation, she has just turned 18. Austin is 21 or 22, I can't decide, maybe 21 is better, only three years age difference. **_

_**(So awkward to write a teacher-student relationship, as a teacher I don't understand what any teacher could see sexually attractive qualities in their students, it creeps me out)**_

Ally's POV:

My advanced Literature class had taken a dark turn in recent weeks, it had been my favorite class up until then. We have the most amazing and incredible teacher, Mr. Thompson, and the books we get to read and analyze were the absolute classics that are world known and have great meaning. However, under the wing of Mr. Thompson is a student teacher, now don't get me wrong I am all for teachers guiding the new generation of teachers because education is so important but not when the student teacher is no more than four years older than the students and hasn't fully grasped the concepts of the books we are reading himself. Not to mention that every other girl in class is falling at his feet because, and I hate to admit this, he's extremely good-looking. So good-looking that's it's uncomfortable to even look at him for more than two seconds at a time. However, not looking at him made it easier to tell him he was wrong about the way he interpreted the books. Mr. Moon is a cocky, stubborn, pain in my ass. He tries to prove that I am completely wrong in my interpretations when typically mine agree with the societal view that has been accepted.

This week we are reading and discussing The Color Purple by Alice Walker. I have read this book before and I enjoy it because it teaches self-worth. I am wondering what Mr. Moon will say about Celie and her life of abuse.

"Now at this point of the book." The tall blond young man that stood in the middle of the room with the book in his hands began. "Celie is living with her husband, whom she never refers to by his first name and never revels to us his last name. She seems to be very off put by him and marriage in general."

"Off put? You think she is just off put?" I started. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, his nicely muscled arms and chest I might add.

"Yes, Miss Dawson, you may interrupt me again."

"Celie has been abused for most of her life by her stepfather and now she is married to a very similar man because that's all she knows. She doesn't understand that she is worth more than being beaten and raped nearly every day. I mean he doesn't even respect her, he insults her constantly, he treats her like an object he can throw around when he isn't happy or if she doesn't hop to fast enough. He isn't even man enough to please her in bed, he just gets what he wants and leaves her there. She's more than off put, she's depressed, unhappy and full of self-loathing." I was kind of getting angry, my voice was practically yelling and my fists were in tight balls at my sides. How can he be so ignorant to say off-put? Just then the bell rang and since it was the last class of the day I begin to gather my things.

"Read the next two chapters tonight, we will continue the discussion tomorrow." Mr. Moon announced as people began to stand up to leave. "Ally, I need you to stay after class today." He looked at me with contempt. I looked at Mr. Thompson he just nodded his head yes at me and looked disappointed as he walked out the door with his things. Maybe I took things too far with my opinions and my tone. I finished getting my things together and waited as everyone else emptied the room. Mr. Moon sat on the desk next to mine and looked down at me. I turned my head to look up at him and sighed.

"You know you really don't have the authority to give me detention or make me stay you know. I'm doing this out of respect for Mr. Thompson." I started.

"I know all that Ally." He moved closer putting on hand on the back of my chair and the other on my desk, essentially blocking me it since I sit next to the windows. "What I don't understand is why you feel the need to open your mouth before I can finish or begin the discussion. Other students may want to say something or have not made such complete analyzes as you have and need the build-up of the discussion to get there."

"You just come across as someone who hasn't read the material before teaching it. I mean you are not more than four years older than me and this is advanced literature. You spend a lot of time on a surf board and playing basketball and stuff. I bet you just went to college to be a teacher because you didn't know what you wanted to do with your life and you probably come from some rich family and used to getting everything you want."

"So you think I'm a rich, conceited, preppy, dumb jock who thinks he's entitled, right?" He asked sternly. I nodded. "I can't believe you of all people are judging a book by it's cover. You are smarter than that Ally." He shook his head. "Let me break it down for you. I came from a working class family, they own a mattress store. I won academic scholarships to college and graduated High School a year early with College credits under my belt. I deferred for a year because my mother was sick and someone had to be there with her. Yes, I am athletic but that's not all of who I am. I decided to become a teacher because I like school and learning. I really want to teach music to elementary and middle school age kids but as budgets are being cut, usually music is the first thing to go so my advisor asked me to take on a double teaching major so I could also be certified in Secondary Education." I was in shock. He didn't look like that type of guy at all. I felt so unbelievably terrible right now, I wanted to crawl under the desk and die.

"I'm sorry." I managed. "It's just with the way the other girls treat you and you teach so laid back… it's not what I'm used too."

"Ally Dawson, the smartest student in school, pushes for perfect grades and joins as many clubs as she can so her college applications will be full of different activities. Can be shy and awkward but is for the most part a very sweet woman with intelligence and quick wit. Lives with her father and helps him run a music store and has saved every penny she earned for college incase all the scholarships she's going to get isn't enough." His tone was light hearted and his eyes, those big puppy dog brown eyes with the natural long lashes were dancing. My mouth just dropped open he knew me, he understood me. "If I were to base my opinion on what I see when I look at you none of that would be there."

"I get the point." I looked down at the desk again.

"You want to know what I see when I do look at you, just your outside?" His voice was different, deeper, and sexier and his eyes were still dancing but there was a hint of mischief now.

"No, that's okay." I said as I stood up to leave. But he was still blocking my way. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I still have to punish you in some way for making me look incompetent every day." He looked me up and down. "You're going to hear it anyway." He took my books and sat them back on my desk. "I see a sexy, gorgeous woman, who likes to tease me by letting long lines of words drip out of her seductive mouth." He leaned down and kissed me deeply on the lips and I nearly fell to the floor with weakened, jelly like knees. I was seeing fireworks and my heart was racing. "I see a woman who doesn't treat me like a teenage dream like every other female in the room and I like that." He kissed down my neck and began to suck on my collar bone. "So you noticed that Celie's husband doesn't know how to please a woman, I'll show you I know how." He whispered as he nipped my ear lobe. I was already feeling wet and my breathing got heavy. How did this happen, how did I end up here with him? I let out a loud moan. "Punishment starts now." He moved away and I missed him already, his rugged, sexy scent, his body heat, his voice. The loss made me shiver. He locked the door and pulled down the shade on the curtain. Then he pulled the blinds down on the windows and came up behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck lightly several times in different places. I sighed and sank back against his chest. His hands worked their way up my shirt and he placed one on each of my breasts and squeezed. He moved his lips to my check and then my lips. This time his tongue invade my mouth but I didn't mind one bit. His kisses are like magic. I was forgetting everything else, all there was in the word was him and me. His tongue swirled around mine and when we needed air he pulled back and bit my lip lightly with my mouth gapping open. I sighed in pleasure.

His hands moved up my shirt and I turned to face him as he pulled it up over my head, I lifted my arms so it came right off. He began to kiss me again and I barely noticed he removed my bra. I furiously unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and let my hands wonder over the magnificent muscles of his upper body. Teachers are not supposed to be this sexy. It should be a crime. He picked me up by my ass and my breasts were smashed up against his hard chest and it increased my pleasure so much I moaned into his mouth.

"Shit." He breathed. "If you do that again, I won't be able to hold myself back from just ravishing you." He smiled devilishly. We were both breathing heavily from lack of air. He put me on my feet and unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them and my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them and kissed his chest and sucked on his side just under his left pectoral but on the rib cage. He let out a growl. He picked me up again and sat me on a desk. He spread my legs apart and began to rub my center vigorously as his lips attached themselves to my chest. He would suck on one while his free hand would play with the other and he would switch, all the while rubbing my core slowly, then quickly, then in circles. I was dripping wet at this point. I had never felt so amazing in all my life. This was perfect. Suddenly his finger slipped inside of me and cried out. It was slightly painful, I'm a virgin and I'm definitely not a masturbator so this was the first time something was inside of me. "Are you a virgin?" he asked. I nodded. "I didn't realize that. I won't continue the punishment if you don't want…"

"Yes, continue. Don't stop." I breathed. I never wanted this to end.

"As you wish my sexy queen." His lips moved lower to my stomach and I leaned back as far as I could on the desk. A second finger entered me and it wasn't as bad as the first but I winced a little anyway. He pumped faster and his lips reached my sensitive folds. He kissed them and licked the wetness away and I nearly died. I was feeling this rush, this burning sensation in the lowest part of my abdomen. His curled his fingers and I yelled…

"Fuck."

"Austin." He panted. "My first name is Austin."

"Fuck me Austin." It sounded so right coming out of my mouth and the name fit him well, Austin a city in Texas, a state known for being hot. His fingers and lips left me and I could feel my inner muscles contracting, I hadn't come. He made me so close and now he stopped. That was the punishment. He was good, really good. He undid his belt and closures on his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. He stepped of the rest of his clothes and stood up straight. He was perfect in every way. Nice muscular ass and toned legs. Then there was the manhood. It was standing at attention, hard and proud and big. Not too big to be intimidating but big, I'd say about ten inches to a foot. My estimation was off because of the aroused state I was in. He stood back away from me. I started to rub myself as he stroked his cock. "Now, take me now." I begged. He smiled and leaned in, his lips met mine again and I felt his erection rub against my folds. "Come on I was a bad girl, punish me by fucking me as hard as fast as you can, please, I'm begging." I pleaded.

I felt him smile against my lips as he plunged into me hard. I screamed and grabbed the back of hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other. His hair is so soft I started running my fingers through it. He moaned and latched his mouth onto my neck again.

"You're so tight." He breathed and shifted our angle just a little and he hit me so deeply with nest thrust I clawed him. I felt my breasts bouncing against his chest as he picked me up and continued the deep, hard, fast pace. He leaned my back against the wall and I started to help him my rotating my hips. It was his turn to scream in pleasure. I want that noise as my ring tone. It was sexy and pure. I held onto his neck as I swung my legs up over his shoulders. His strong arms when up and wrapped around my thighs. He stepped away from the wall and I leaned all the way back, my head towards the floor. His thrusts were now filling me more and I started to make noise with each movement. My walls began to close around him and my eyes rolled back and my jaw dropped open as the burning sensation returned and I felt a rush of release. Austin had just made me orgasm. I used my ab muscles to pull myself up right again and he put me down and turned me around and entered me from behind. I leaned forward using a desk for support as he returned to the excruciating pace. I put one leg up on the chair and nearly cried at the pleasure I was getting. He reached one arm around and cradled by bouncing chest the other he used to rub just above where we connected. I was going to release again I could feel it coming, he rubbed harder and faster and I screamed once again. My body was getting tired and he was getting sporadic. He pulled out of me, turned me around forcibly and pushed me to my knees, He grabbed the back of my head and forced his cock into my mouth.

"Suck it. That's you're final punishment, suck and swallow." I had never done this before so I decided to lick it from tip to balls first and I fondled the ball sacks as I did. He let out that sound that drove me crazy again. I kissed the tip and then put as much of him in my mouth as I could. I hollowed out my checks and pulled up slowly, then went back down. I did this again only faster and I felt his legs shake a little, he must me close. I quickened my pace and within a few sucks he was sighing and a salty sticky substance was filling my mouth. It wasn't good but it wasn't horrible either. I swallowed each rope as it entered my mouth. When he was done he pulled out and smiled down at me. "Damn Ally, you are fucking natural, I didn't have to teach you anything. I've had plenty of sex and believe when I say, you are the best I've ever experienced." He leaned in and kissed my lips again.

"Thanks." My mind is a little cloudy and I was thanking for that statement and thanking him for such mind blowing sex for my first time. He could take it for whatever it is he wanted.

"So you aren't going to talk back anymore in class are you?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Good." He smiled and handed me my clothes. "Now, will you go on a date with me this weekend?"

"Yes." I replied as I mindlessly began to dress as I watched his beautiful body begin to do the same.

"Excellent. There's a great old movie playing at the old theater on Main, we could go and not watch it." He smiled as he buttoned his shirt.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled back as he helped me with my bra.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your punishment, I've been waiting weeks to be with you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" He blushed a little. "I wasn't sure you were into me, with the way you didn't' worship me like the others."

"To be honest I wasn't. but now… I don't want to live without you." I nearly face palmed, that was so cheesy and school girlish.

"Me too." He took my hand now that we were both fully dressed and picked up my books and his stuff and he unlocked the door and we walked out into the empty hallway.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This request came from Rossisbaee: Austin is a cop who pulls Ally over, gives her a ticket that needs to be paid first thing in the morning but she doesn't get paid until the day after, she asks if there are any alternatives.**_

_**This is another awkward one because no ticket needs to be paid the next day and I respect police officers. It took me four days to write this one because it was super hard I had to walk the thin line of making Austin forceful and raping her. He's a bit of a corrupt/dirty cop I guess. I also had to walk the thin line of Ally being resourceful instead of desperate or practically prostituting herself. So I settled on making out and a blow job.**_

_**Please guys, no more incredibly awkward situations or morally wrong situations (There is one other that I might do just cause it's different but after that no more taboo stuff okay)**_

The sirens and lights appeared behind me. I looked down, I wasn't speeding. Was this a routine stop and check? I pulled the car over to the side of the road, rolled the window down and turned off the car. I reached over to the glove box and pulled out the registration and insurance. Then I pulled my license out of my purse.

"Excuse me Ma'am." A smooth sexy voice asked I turned back to the window. Damn it, the cop had to be gorgeous. "Do you know your left rear blinker is out?"

"No, officer, I had no idea." I wasn't surprised it was hard to notice that while you drove your own car. "I'm sorry, I'll get it fixed as soon as I can."

"Can I please have your information?" He smiled. I handed it to him. "Thank you." He walked the few steps back to his car, I knew he was checking my record. It was clean, I had nothing to worry about. In the mirror I got a nice view of his fine ass so I wasn't disappointed. I sat there waiting until he returned to my window.

"Here is your ticket and here is your information." He handed me the pile.

"A ticket?" I questioned.

"Yes, for not having a working signal light." He was patient and nice about it. I looked over the ticket. There wasn't anything unusual about it. Until I looked at the date in which it needed to be paid. Tomorrow! I don't get paid until the day after and I don't have the money. Shit.

"Officer, I don't mean to be rude but isn't tomorrow a little soon to have the ticket due?" I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Typically isn't there about a month before it's due?"

"In most cases, yes." He smirked. That's when I recognized him. He'd been at the dinner where I had just been. Had he followed me on purpose? "But for you I made is special." His hand stroked my arm and I got chills.

"Well I don't get paid until Friday is there any way you could change it?" I asked. "It's only one day longer." He shook his head and leaned into the car. His lips pressed passionately against mine and I nearly melted right into the car seat. His lips where like magic. I could hear a chorus of angels singing in my ear. His lips released mine. I took in a deep breath. "Is there any alternatives that I could do?" He nodded and opened my car door and gently pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his very nicely muscular arms around me and his lips attached themselves to mine again and my hands fluttered against his chest. His tongue licked my lips and I let it inside my mouth. When his tongue rubbed against mine I felt myself become a little wet in my lady parts. I let my tongue dance with his. My hands found themselves running through his amazingly soft and silky blond hair. His hands were in the perfect places, gently massaging the back of my head and the arm wrapped around my waist holding me tight to him. This was pure magic, I had never felt anything like this before. We broke apart and gasped for breath.

"There is one thing you can do?" His lips kissed my neck and then nipped at the skin and sucked on it to sooth the pain. Damn is he good.

"What's that?" I asked but my voice was breathing and raspy. He rubbed his lower region against my stomach and I nearly fainted at his hardness and the size.

"You could help me out with this, you caused it back at the dinner when you walked out." He breathed in my ear. "You take care of me, I rip up the ticket." He continued. His breath on my ear made me shiver. He could ask me to fuck him right now and I would gladly do it. He walked me to the other side of the car and leaned back as he undid his pants and pushed them and his boxer briefs to his knees. My eyes widened at the beautiful manhood in front of me. There was no way I was going to be able to deep throat him so I was going to have to work hard. He gently pushed me to my knees by my shoulders. I took him into my hand and began to pump him. He leaned his head back and moaned. I used the other hand to massage his balls. His eyes closed and he bit his lip. He's so fucking sexy. I licked the slit on the head and he breathed deep and he opened his eyes again, and began to stare into mine. His eyes are gorgeous and sweet. His one hand started to play with my hair at the back of my head. I put him into my mouth and suctioned my cheeks around him and pulled up and down and repeated the action. He sighed in happiness. I continued to administer pressure on the part of his massive dick I couldn't fit in my mouth and his balls. I licked him from the bottom to the tip. Then went back to the suctioning and he moaned again and if I could only hear that sound for the rest of my life I would be happy. I continued to please him and he bucked his hips a little and I got a glimpse of some very fantastic abs. I am pretty sure he is perfect. I looked up at his chest and read the name on his uniform… Moon. It was kind of perfect. I was wondering what his first name was.

"Fuck, Ally." His voice was so amazing. "I'm about to…" he breathed deep and his thighs shook. I smiled as I began to suck on him harder and the sticky white salty liquid started to fill my mouth. I swallowed the whole load and rubbed him for a moment while he was going soft. I stood up and he took me into his arms again and kissed my nose. "You're amazing." He smiled, eyes dancing. He pulled up his pants and got them done up.

"Thank you." I smiled and blushed a little. "Now about the ticket?" He reached into the open window of my car and pulled it off the seat where I left it and ripped it up.

"How about I pick you up for a date this evening after I get off work? Ally Dawson, who lives at 356 Ocean View Drive." I laughed, he memorized it off my information. I nodded.

"See you late Officer Moon." I smiled up at him, gosh he's tall. He hugged me tight and kissed me again chastely.

"It's Austin." He smiled as he took a step away but grabbed my hands. "See you at eight?" I nodded and he went back to his car and walked around mine and got in. I let him leave first and headed home in shock and happiness.

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**To Lillian I saw all you notes… I have about four plots for stories in my head, but with the abundance of requests for this story that keep pouring in, I haven't had time to start them. But I hope to very soon.**_

_**This request came from nicolachermae: Trapped in a hot RV, removal of clothing (I'm making them 17 or 18, not dating, good friends but they like each other)**_

_**(Did this idea come from the one and only episode of Victorious I saw?)**_

Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish were taking a road trip this summer. They were using Ausitn's grandfather's old RV. They had just pulled over to a rest stop in Mississippi. Dez and Trish got out to get supplies while Austin and Ally stayed in the RV to rest. They had been taking turns driving and navigating for the last few hours. They turned the engine off to save gas and the battery while Dez and Trish were gone. It would become slightly uncomfortable for a little while in the heat but it was better than using the resources. Ally laid on the couch while Austin stretched his entire body by laying on the floor. He was too tall for the couch. Ally closed her eyes just to relax and Austin stared up at her.

Austin couldn't help but think about how beautiful Ally is. He was too scared to tell her because he didn't want to mess up their amazing friendship or partnership, they both meant too much to him. He could look at her for hours, he sometimes watched her sleep. He loved her intelligence, her kindness, her sarcasm, her dorkiness, her talent and her beauty. Her eyes were the color of dark caramel and big and wide like a deer. Her hair long and wavy, chestnut. Her skin was perfection and porcelain. She is slender but has curves in all the right places. Right now his eyes traveled to her legs, She was in shorts and he could see the shapely limps nicely.

The RV was starting to get too warm. Austin picked up his phone, it had been an hour, they should be coming back soon with the new supply of water bottles, soap, toilet paper, paper towels, popcorn, fresh fruit and vegetables, bread, milk and cereal. It wasn't much to get and Trish hated being a lone with Dez so it shouldn't be much longer, in fact he was surprised it had taken this long already. The heat outside was at least 95 degrees Fahrenheit (35 degrees Celsius) and with the RV turned off the air didn't work. It would do no good to open the windows because hot air would just come in. But the dark roof made it start to feel uncomfortably hot in the old RV. Austin sat up and took off his shirt and threw it behind his head. He stretched back out and closed his eyes.

Ally started to feel sweat forming on her back so she flipped over onto her stomach. She smiled when she saw Austin stretched out shirtless, eyes closed. She would normally prefer his big puppy dog brown eyes open because they are so pretty but she didn't want him to know she was looking at him. He had a slight easy smile on his face, not big enough for his dimples to show, but still charming. With his arms behind his head, the muscles were flexing a bit and it made her sigh softly, she scanned his chest and perfect abs. She didn't want to tell him how attractive she found him to be. It would ruin everything. She loved him, for his sweet soul, his humor, his talent, his extreme cool. She sighed again only this time louder because it was getting so dang hot in here. The air wasn't really easy to breath anymore. She sat up and opened a window but It seemed to just let more heat in. She closed it again, upon hearing the window, Austin sat up and gasped. Sweat was starting to drip off of him. Ally's skin was gleaming because of the substance secreting from her body. Ally pulled her hair up into a messy bun and Austin felt a slight twitch in his pants, her graceful neck was exposed. Austin needed real air, even if it was hot. He tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Damn it." He breathed. "They forgot." The RV was old and if you didn't close the door just right and stick the paper between the door and the frame you couldn't open it from the inside. They would just have to wait for Dez and Trish. He checked the time again… two hours… what was taking them so long.

"Great." Ally sank down onto the couch and lightly pulled at the collar of her t-shirt. She gave up and pulled it off over her head. Austin gulped. Ally's bra was red and lacy… he'd seen her in a bikini before but the bra gave the illusion it was see through and the vision was very pleasing. He scanned over her flat stomach and the tips of her chest where the bra was hiding nipples, nipples he assumed were cute and pink. His denim shorts felt a little tight and warm. He pulled off his shorts and threw them toward his shirt. He stood in his boxers as Ally looked at him and quickly looked away. She's seen him in swim trunks before but seeing him in his underwear seemed so much more intimate. She glanced back at him for a moment and bit her lip at the sight of his perfect V-line with a light happy trail. Her upper thighs were sweating and it was getting uncomfortable didn't care at the moment that she was about to be just in her intimates in front of Austin… The heat was too much. She slipped off her shorts and she heard Austin squeak. She looked up at him confused as he was still standing near the door. He turned his back to her and she watched as he clenched his muscles tightly. She got a few of his fine ass. He was desperately trying to hide the erection he was getting and trying to get rid of it. He couldn't look at her in the matching set of lingerie, he would explode. He started thinking of everything he could. More sweat was dripping off him, not only from the heat but of the sexual frustration he was giving himself. He rushed to the tiny bathroom and let his mind wander to her, and that red lace, he pumped himself and kept as quiet as he could until he came, he made sure to clean himself off and the bathroom itself.

Austin returned to the main area as Trish and Dez returned.

"What went on in hear?" Trish asked. Eyebrow cocked. She looked over the two of them sweating and scantily clad.

"Nothing," Ally stated, "Only dying of heat, someone forgot about the door." She looked at Dez he blushed.

"Sorry, the red head said as he handed both Austin and Ally a cool bottle of water. He went up front to drive so he started the engine and he RV's air conditioning kicked back on, it would take a few minutes to cool back off so Austin and Ally pulled their clothes back on and sat waiting for the cool relief on their burning, sweaty skin.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This request came from adorkablexxrauraxx: Austin and Ally are dating (Already sexually active) All parents are away and Ally stays at Austin's. Fluffy sex while watching a movie.**_

_**We'll make them like 17 here.**_

_**I wouldn't call it fluffy… I think you mean intimate, sensual, slow sex. The kind of sex that involves sweet touches and kisses. **_

Austin was laying behind me on the couch as we the movies started playing. We were ready for bed, I was in my shorts and tank top combination pajamas, hair up in a messy bun and Austin was in his pajama pants. I leaned back against his bare chest as he pulled the blanket over us. I loved this, just being with him, next to him made me so happy.

I felt his arm wrap around me and lightly begin to play with the hem of my shirt. He did that often because he has a fascination with anything soft. He just rubs it between his fingers. It's actually really cute. I rested my head deeper on the pillow we shared. I sighed happily and he tickled my side lightly. I giggled. I told you I love this. I love him. His hand started caressing from hip up to my rib cage and back down again. He kept doing this and it felt nice. He's always been a touchy feely kind of guy.

Soon his hand was under my tank top running the path lightly on my bare skin it gave me the chills, in a good way. He started kissing my neck lightly and I began to feel a little tingly in the lady parts. His simple touch can drive me wild. His hand crept a little farther forward and he grazed my bare nipple this time then his thumb dipped into the top of my short and sighed again. I had no idea he was feeling this way this evening. As his hand traced the familiar trail back up he cupped my breast and moved his lips forward and kissed my check. His hands left me for a moment and I felt him fidgeting around soon his pajama pants were kicked out from under the blanket onto the floor. I knew he usually slept without boxers so he was now naked behind me. His lips returned to my neck and his hand returned to my breast as he gently massaged. He pushed his erection up against my butt and began to rub it up and down over my crack. I was suddenly dripping wet for him and I angled my neck so he could reach the sweet spot above my collar bone. He began to suck and nip a little harder and his hand pushed my tank top up and off I leaned up so he could pull it up over my head, I was now on my back. He was hovering over me on his he kissed my lips deeply and passionately as his one hand slipped lower under my shorts and panties. His fingers rubbed against the sensitive folds and I groaned into his mouth. His other hand was still working magic on my chest. He was still lightly humping me but now that he was rubbing my center completely I was flying high.

He slowing kissed his way down my stomach and pulled my remaining clothing down and off my legs. He kissed the sensitive and eager folds chastely, which drove me absolutely mad. He turned me back on my side and lay down behind me again. He gently inserted himself into me and thrust deeply but gently and slowly. His kisses continued on my neck and his hands caressed my upper body in the most loving way. Some people bashed slow sex but it can be so satisfying and it's the best kind of sex when you are in love. It takes more time and it's so intimate. I let out a light moan as did he. I slowly rotated my hips to increase both of our pleasure. I bit my lip again ahis fingers grazed both my nipples and my core at the same time.

He turned me onto my back again and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he re-entered me at that same slow deep pace. I lightly played with the hair at the back of his neck. His lips began to seduce mine and I let his tongue in to dance with mine. He tasted like mint, sweet mint, but mint. His large member hit me so deeply I let out a scream into his mouth. I started to clench my muscles around him as he thirsted. He broke our kiss to breath for a second and then he returned to loving on my neck. I started to feel the burning sensation in my stomach and my legs started to quake.

"Not yet, Baby" he whispered into my ear and he pulled out. He rolled over onto his back and pulled up onto him so I was straddling his waist. I leaned down and kissed him this time with as much passion as he gave me. I rocked my hips back and forth over his member and he moaned in deep pleasure. I slowly guided him back into me and I began to rock and rotate my hips, it wasn't like when we went quickly. His amazing manhood never really left my G-Spot, this was it was touching it all the time put stimulating different parts of my womanhood. He wasn't pulling out at all. He then began a light thrust and his hands returned to ghosted my sides. I needed air so I let his mouth go and took in a deep breath. I laid flat against him and put my fee out straight aligning my legs with his. I pointed my toes and lifted my upper body up and he helped me stay stable by letting me balance on his hands. He continued the slow deep thrusting and in this position I felt incredible pleasure. Both of our moans got louder and our breathing got heavy. "Now, Baby." He whispered and I melted. I came at his sexy voice and I felt him empty his seed into me, our juices mixing. I spread my legs and tipped back milking him dry and we returned to our original position of snuggling on the couch only to realize we'd missed the entire movie.

**Due to high demand I am not taking any more requests for a while. I want to finish what I already have and I have a few multi chapter stories that I want to start. One that I have been promising since like October or November. I will let you all know here and in any other stories I am writing when I will open the requests again. I love to do these for you and I love all of you dearly but I really want to start the other stories. Don't worry, I still have about ten (maybe more) requests to get through before I start the new story. Once I have a couple chapters done of one of my new stories done I will send out a message here on this series of one shots and maybe take the first five requests. So if you have a good one, write it down and save it. Hugs and Kisses Loves.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This request came from rebkahjr14: Ally is a super Tom Boy (Austin is her best friend) It's senior year, Trish makes Ally dress nice. Austin notices her curves and starts to like her.**_

_**I used Ally's mom as a co-conspirator with Trish.**_

_**Any non main character you see, I just used their names to fill the story up with people and characters. They look like they do in the show but other than their names and faces they won't really be used to much or have very big roles to play.**_

Ally rolled along the sidewalk on her board and into the park to meet Austin and the boys for basketball she was late because she'd stopped by the skate park to try a new trick and lost track of time. Luckily Austin texted her to remind her so she was only a few minutes tardy to the weekly pick-up game. Ally boarded onto the court and Austin passed her the ball and she made a basket while on the moving board. She jumped off and the board sailed to the side and off next to the other bikes and boards.

"How does she always do that?" Whined Trent as he passed the ball back to Dallas. Trent and Dallas were on the other team with Elliot. Austin and Ally's team was Dez.

"You're just upset because you don't stand a chance now." Dez smirked at the other three boys as he snatched the ball from Elliot and passed it back to Austin who made an easy basket.

"Exactly." Trent laughed. They really did get along well. None of them minded Ally was a girl. In fact most of them time they forgot she even was a girl. If one were to pass the group playing they would assume it was six boys playing, one of which was much smaller and skinner, maybe viewed as a bit younger than the other boys. The reason for that is Ally is short, or vertically challenged as she liked to say she also wore oversize T-shirts and basketball shorts. She always had her Vans hat on backwards and her hair kind of up and under it. She looked like a 12 year old boy from a distance, instead of a 17 year old young woman. Some of the popular girls at school gave her shit about it but she didn't care. She just rolled her eyes and laughed. She wished that they would grow up and realize that a girl could be whatever they wanted and if she wanted to skate, surf, play football and basketball she would. She did well in school and had friends, the best friends. Maybe those other girls were jealous that she hung out the most popular guys, the best looking guys in school.

Ally took a shot and scored but at the same to took that shot, Trent in an effort to block her, knocked her to the ground. Ally's elbow hit the ground first and she felt the asphalt scrape at her skin. She jumped up to feet in a flash and Austin passed to her and she scored again.

"Ally, sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over." Trent said as they all took a breather.

"Don't worry dude, I'm fine, just a scrape." Ally punched him in the arm, he winced.

"Ow." He smiled. "I guess we're even." They fist bumped and the fouls were forgotten.

"You are bleeding, Ally." Austin said as he looked at her elbow. "In fact you're like gushing and there is the little stones stuck in there."

"Really?" She wrinkled her nose. "It doesn't hurt." She looked at her elbow and sure enough blood was dripping off of it and it was pretty gnarly looking. "Sweet, new scar maybe." They all rolled their eyes.

"Come on Miss Invincible. I think you're done, we should get you home and cleaned up." Austin grabbed their boards and they waved good bye to the other boys. They would see them in a couple days when school started. Austin and Ally skated home, they only lived a block apart, hence why they'd been friends since as long as either of them could remember. They parted ways with a handshake and Ally kicked her board up to walk into her house. When she opened the door she found her mother standing with her arms folded and Trish, her only female friend, looking annoyed.

"Ally, I told you to be home by two. It's three, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mrs. Dawson looked angry. "Trish and I have been waiting for you an hour."

"I thought you were joking about that." Ally looked shocked. "I didn't know you actually meant it this time, you say it at least twice a month." She paused. "I never even agreed to go. I don't want to go so no reason to be so freaking uptight." Ally sighed. "So, I'm not really late since it's not happening." Ally started to walk towards the bathroom to clean up her scrape. But her mother caught her by the upper arm.

"Oh, you are going. This is why you are going." She examined the scrape with disgust. "This whole Tomboy thing was cute when you were little but now it's just so uggh." Mrs. Dawson sighed.

"Way to be a modern woman mom, forcing what you think is the way a woman should be onto another, your gender stereotyping and I am not going to be your puppet." Ally was getting mad. Why did her mom insist that she be more girly? She likes the way she is.

"Look, Ally, I didn't know you weren't into it. When your mom called me she implied you wanted my help with new fashions for school. I'm sorry. It would be nice to see you in something other than that." Trish gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders. "I mean you are so pretty but no one really sees it. I know for a fact that you are getting nominated for Homecoming Queen some of those girls at school put your name in as a joke and I thought maybe we could show them what you really have to offer."

"Well there is no way in hell I'm accepting the nomination, I have no desire to run for Queen of anything." Ally shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Not even if you are running mates with Austin?" Trish's eyebrows raised. She knew that Ally had a thing for Austin even if she didn't show it. All girls did, but Ally's connection to him was different. You saw it in her eyes when she watched him laugh.

"Why would that make a difference?" Ally spat but her heart rate increased. "He gets nominated for everything and usually wins."

"Exactly, if you win you can prove to everyone you are a beautiful girl and just a tomboy with good grades. You don't believe in stereotypes so why stick to just one thing?" Trish had her with and she knew it.

"Okay, fine but nothing to crazy, right?" Ally looked at both of the excited people. They nodded but smirked. Ally cleaned herself up and the trio left to go shopping.

Early Monday morning….

"Trish I look ridiculous. This isn't… it's just wrong." Ally sighed from inside her bathroom. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body in the most uncomfortable way. It was actually her size and she felt very constricted in her movement. The dress was low cut and she was afraid her boobs were about to pop out. The hem line of the dress barely covered her ass. She had tried it on in the store and hated it but her mother and Trish had snuck it into the pile of clothes they were purchasing.

"Ally the dress looks hot on you…" Trish said from other side of the door. "You know you have bigger boobs then we thought you did and the fact that you have such a tiny waist, we got the dress in your waist size so it's small around your chest so you can show off your incredible body… and girl your ass is hot too." Trish's words were supposed to be encouraging but they just made Ally feel sick. Ally's mom had made her do a thorough job of shaving last night, Ally sometimes slacked on shaving since she never showed too much. Her face was clean, clear of dirt smudges. Her elbow scraped had not been as bad as it first appeared and now two days later it was but a pink streak. Trish opened the door and pulled Ally out and sat her down and did her hair and makeup.

"What the hell is that?" Ally backed away.

"An eyelash curler." Trish held up the shiny the metal object.

"It looks like a torture instrument." Trish rolled her eyes and used the gentle object on Ally and then put mascara on her, eyeliner and a dark red lip gloss, she wasn't going to overdo her friend's makeup, Ally is so pretty naturally, she wanted to bring out the best in her features. Lucky for Ally she has beautiful skin. Trish then did Ally's hair so it flowed in waves down her back. Lastly, Trish handed Ally some red pumps. Unfortunately for her, when her mother forced her to try them on, she could walk in them fine, curse her athletic ability. She put them on and stood up.

"Ally you're wearing granny panties." Trish smacked her face. "You can see the lines against the dress and you can see them when you go to get up."

"So…." Ally was confused.

"This is why you need dark colored thongs, they are easily hidden."

"You and mom agreed that I didn't have to have thongs." Ally got defensive.

"Ally, it would better for you to go commando then wear those things." Trish pointed out. "Those girls at school will only make it worse for you if they see those Granny Panties."

"Trish, This dress is so tight, I'm not even wearing a bra and now you want me to go commando… I'd have to sit with my legs squeezed together all day."

"What, no bra and you're boobs are that perky, you know you're too perfect to be real and yes, you are going commando, you need to prove there is more to you then what people think." After a slight physical fight, Trish won and she pushed a grumpy Ally out the door.

"Ally, baby, you look so beautiful." Mrs. Dawson praised her daughter and gave her a tight hug.

"I liked her clothes better before." Mr. Dawson gave a disapproving look to the amount of skin his daughter was showing. But he had to admit it was nice to see her as a young lady. Ally and Trish had eaten earlier so they pulled on their backpacks as the familiar knock came at the door and Austin let himself in. His jaw hit the floor.

_**This is going to be a mini multi chapter like Blind Love, too much I wanted to have happen to be only a one shot. Stay tuned for the smutty stuff.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**Oh my gosh, so sorry it was a couple days before I could update I had to deal with some unexpected drama with my sister… I've said before, she's such a pain in the ass. Anyway here is part two to the Tom Boy Ally story… I can't think of a title so whatever. **_

Austin couldn't believe his eyes… when had Ally gotten so… gorgeous? She had been cute when he saw her yesterday but when the hell did all this happen. He scanned her legs, lean and long especially for someone so short. His eyes landed on her backside for a moment when she turned to say good bye to her parents, then they landed on her chest about to pop out of the dress. He felt his face blush and a slight twitch in his pants.

"I know, I know. I told Trish I look ridiculous and I don't want to hear one word from you Moon." Ally scolded as she walked out the door past him. He nearly lost his balance as his best friend brushed past him. He closed the door behind him and tried to think of other things but she was right there looking like that.

"You don't look ridiculous." Austin breathed "You look fucking hot."

"So you notice I'm female when I'm dressed like Cassidy, Brooke, Kiara and Piper, the mean girls, the sluts…" Ally started.

"No, I've always known you were a girl, a very cute girl that I adore very much, this is just too much. Trish, I thought when you said you going to girl her up you meant like brightly colored jeans and a flower patterned shirt or something." He was not happy, he was going to have to keep the guys off of her all day. This was his Ally, no one should ever see her like this, except for maybe him, in the privacy of their home he planned to have with her someday. He'd always liked Ally but knew she thought of him as a brother so he never said anything. He also knew he was the reason those girls kept saying shit about Ally, they were jealous, he was the guy they all wanted to fuck, but he didn't like their type, mean and show off too much. Not that her didn't find it pleasing to see but you know it was always all there and right now he was getting the hardest fucking boner he ever had just because his best friend was showing skin for the first time in her life.

"I will go more subtle tomorrow but I thougth since the voting starts today, we'd go in with a bang." Trish answered as Austin just stared at Ally. Trish smirked, she knew it… maybe having to defend her from guys all day would make him face the fact he was in love with her. He was noticing the curve of her hips for the first time she had a nice slope from her waist to her upper thigh. She was walking with small, tight steps which was unusual for her.

"Ally what's up with you? Why are you walking like that?" Austin said as he opened the car door for her and Trish, he was always a gentleman. Ally face turned red and she glared at Trish. He shut the door and began to walk around the car.

"I made her go commando so she's trying not to flash anyone." Trish said. Austin gulped and grabbed the car for stability. His erection was growing again, how was he supposed to calm down to drive now. He took a deep breath and got in the car. He focused every ounce of energy he had on driving. He wouldn't even look at her. He gripped the wheel tightly, so tightly his knuckles turned white.

When they walked into school everyone was staring at Ally. She looked different and everyone noticed. Trish pulled out a bull horn.

"Hey everyone, I would like you to cast your vote for Ally Dawson for Homecoming Queen. She's number one academically in the class, she's a top notch athlete, a talented musician and the sweetest person on the planet. Plus she's hotter than hell so she's perfect for our Queen. You know her as shy tom boy Ally, but I want to introduce strong independent woman Ally." People started swarming them. "She's running with the one and only Austin Moon for Homecoming King. He's gorgeous, athletic smart and talented, they already look like King and Queen to me." Trish finished as people began asking Ally what prompted her change and that they would gladly vote for her. She felt odd, Austin got this kind of attention all the time, she just wasn't used to it.

"Does she really believe putting a dress will help her?" Kira laughed as the mean girls looked on.

"She can't run with Austin, I am." Cassidy, who was the leader of the mean girls sounded very sinister. She began to saunter over to the most gorgeous 17 year old boy on the face of the earth. She looked Ally up and down, she did look hot. "Slut." Cassidy coughed at Ally.

"Really, you're calling her that when you're dressed in a very similar dress? And you dress like that every day you must be a super slut then." Trish glared. Austin pushed a guy who was trying to grope Ally's ass. He retreated. Then the bell rang and they went to class.

At lunch they were sitting at their usual table in the corner and something happened to Austin, he couldn't control himself, he had to touch her, he leaned down and kissed her check and she looked up at him surprised.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." He admitted "and today, it felt right because you look so delicious and I want them to know you are mine." That's when Ally's heart melted and she leaned up and kissed him. Austin being more experienced showed her what to do. As they stood up to leave, Ally forgot how short her dress was and completely forgot she wasn't wearing any underwear, she gave him a nice peek at her lady business and he let out a very sexual sounding breath.

_**Austin's still turned on from the morning and Ally will feel very confident… I wonder how far they will make it before they just start going at it.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**GGRRrrRRr. My sister and her drama kept me away again. I think my niece will be living with me permanently now and I glad for that, she needs to be away from the toxic environment. So everybody say hey to Misty, she's 14, in a review she'll love it. She reads my stories, she's the only one in my family that knows I write besides my younger cousin who used to stay with me (Again family issues but that situation is back to being strong, loving and heathy so, she's good). **_

_**FYI: Requests are still on hold, I explained that a few chapters ago.**_

Austin pulled Ally down the hall and guys whistled as they passed. Austin got annoyed and shoved one of them into the lockers. Ally was trying to keep up with him in her heels but it wasn't working as well as she wanted it too. She stopped him and leaned against a wall.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" She asked. He didn't answer her, he just trapped her against the lockers and began to kiss her again. His tongue began to dance with hers and he rubbed the hardening bulge in his pants against her low region. He kissed her neck and she moaned loudly. One hand was on his chest the other tangled in the hair at the back of neck. Things had escalated so quickly she had no idea what to do. Her fist kiss hand only been a few minutes ago and now she had an erection rubbing against her and she couldn't lie to herself, it felt fucking amazing, she felt powerful, womanly, confident and scared shitless all at once. His lips left her neck and pulled her along again and out the back door to the outdoor stairs that lead to the basement. No one was ever around there. He pulled her down the metal steps and the spun her around so her back was against the wall. He resumed kissing her deeply and passionately, his tongue was like magic in her mouth and his hands were massaging her breasts.

"Austin." Ally breathed as his lips worked down to her neck again were he began to suck deeply above her collar bone.

"I'm marking you as mine so none of those fucking ass holes try to get with you." Austin replied as his fingers skillfully pushed the straps of her dress down and he captured one of her nipples in his mouth and tugged on it with his teeth. Ally's knees felt weak and she felt so right in his arms and with his lips all over her body. He switched breasts and she played with the hem of his shirt and she let one hand wonder up underneath to feel his well-defined abs. He stepped back to remove his shirt and let her hands explore his newly exposed skin. Her touch was driving him wild. He undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers to his knees, releasing his massive cock. Her eyes widened and he surprised her by picking her up with one arm while the other hand found it's self under her dress rubbing against her folds. His mouth on her chest again. Ally didn't know what to do. All she knew is she didn't want it to stop. She could feel herself getting wet and he plunged a finger into her pumping fast and hard to stretch her out some. She let out a groan that could probably be heard for miles. He shoved another finger in and she screamed a little, it hurt, more like stung as he stretched her farther. His tongue swirled around her nipple and she sighed in pleasure. He added a third finger and she winced in pain but after a few pushes in it felt so good she thought her head would fall off.

"What…" Ally breathed she couldn't speak. He stopped, he put her down and bent towards his pants.

"Condom" was all he replied with as he pulled out a silver package and ripped it open. He rolled it on then picked her up again and just slammed himself into her. He was so big but she didn't care how bad it hurt. She needed this. His thrusts were fast and deep as her back scrapped against the brick wall behind her. She gripped his shoulders tightly and let loud animalistic groans escape her mouth. With each thrust his dick hit this exceptionally magical spot that made her want to melt into him so they could do this every second of every day. She felt herself start to shake and tighten around him. He pumped harder and faster and sweat began to roll down their bodies.

Her warm juices exploded onto him and he let out a few pleased grunts as he started to shake and pump erratically himself. He felt his seed fill the condom and he pulled out and put her down gently. He kissed her lips deeply and passionately again as he rolled the condom off and tossed it the dumpster nearby. They pulled apart to breath and adjust their clothing.

"Hot damn." Ally sighed as she leaned against his chest.

"Yeah." Austin replied. They knew they belonged to each at that moment and no one else.

Austin and Ally did win Homecoming King and Queen, then they were prom royalty too. They spent all of senior year together and all of college. They got married and had kids and grew old together.

_**This request is now done, the next one will be sex in the pool, if you are keeping track of the requests you see. I love you all so much and think you are the best.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**Misty says thank you for saying "Hey" she really appreciates it. It made her feel very welcome in my home, she said even more then she felt at her own home. She has been with me since late Saturday night and it is Tuesday evening now so we are going on three full days as a team and I feel like it's going well. Misty says she feels safe and like she can finally breathe so I think she's doing well. Thanks for all your concern and love for her she really needed it. I may have her write an Author's Note at the end of this chapter, if she's up for it just so she can get to know all of you. I don't believe in hiding anything from the people you love and live with so she will know everything I do online and I will know everything she does, equal sharing. (Plus my house is small and we'll be sharing personal space so might as well go all in, right.)**_

_**FYI: **__**Requests are still on hold**__**, I explained that a few chapters ago. I can't handle any more at the moment. Please respect my wishes, thank you and I love all of your support.**_

_**I may have been inspired by the line "skinny dipping in the pool or making out up on the roof." By R5 for this one-shot request to have Austin and Ally have sex in the pool (maranogogurt).**_

It's late and the after the after party, party is over. The award show had been so amazing and it's something I will never forget. I couldn't believe I just won the most prestigious music award at my young age of 17. Everyone else was sleeping. Ally and I couldn't sleep, we were too excited and happy. She kicked off her shoes as we headed into the elevator hand in hand. She grabbed them up and carried them in her free hand. I still don't know how she walks in those things. She wrapped her arms around my neck as leaned her against the elevator wall and kissed her delicious lips with force. I pressed the highest button on the panel and the elevator started its slow ascent to the top. I licked her bottom lip with my tongue and she opened her mouth to let me in. I don't even know how to describe what our tongues know how to do. They are made for each other, just like we are. Only people who find their soul mate ever experience kisses like this. Its only a matter of moments before I start to feel myself begin to grow hard in my pants.

The elevator doors opened and I pulled her out onto the foreign floor. I looked around it was used as office's for the maintenance staff and for storage. I smiled when I saw the door marked "To Roof." Ally pulled on her shoes again and I admired her legs in the short dress she was wearing. I pulled her to the door and we headed up the stairs I pushed the door to the roof open and the night hair hit us with a light breeze. I pulled her to me and danced around in a circle. She smiled and looked up at the sky.

"So beautiful." She commented as her eyes took in the stars above us. I looked right at her because the stars in the sky could never compare to the beauty of the girl in my arms.

"Yes, so beautiful." I replied and smiled to myself, I think she knew I was looking at her. She looked back at me and I captured her lips with mine again. This is a perfect moment. One that I can record in my memory and keep replaying for years. Maybe we could even write about it someday. _Making out up on the roof….." _That sounded like a good lyric to me. I leaned Ally against the railing and worked my tongue into her mouth again. I tipped her head back slightly and ran my hands up and down her sides grazing her breasts as I did so. She let out a moan and I smiled into her lips and ground my pelvis against her. She pushed me away a little to breathe. I looked down over the side of the building. "Yes." I grinned. "There is a pool down there, you want to go for a swim?" She gave me a pensive face but nodded excitedly. I grabbed her hand again and headed back down stairs. This time in the elevator she attacked me with kisses and rubbed against my still hardening dick. I let out a moan this time as the doors opened and she pulled me out. We headed down a long dark hallway to the back of the hotel. It is so eerily quiet at four in the morning. We pushed the door open and were out in the fresh air again. I started to pull off my suit jacket and already loosened tie. Ally pushed her dress down and she was naked. She had been commando all fucking night… damn it. She unbuttoned my shirt as I worked on my pants. I slid the last of my clothes off feeling entirely free because my erection was let free. We dove into the pool and we surfaced Ally grabbed my face and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close so our bodies were touching but treading water to stay afloat was hard while you were pre-occupied. I swam us over to where I could put my feet on the bottom of the pool. Her hands found their way under the warm water to my throbbing manhood and she began to pump me. It feels so fucking good underwater, it's like having her mouth on me. I let out another moan and moved my lips down to her neck as I sucked on the sweet spot below her ear lobe. I moved on hand lower and began to rub her clit, she squirmed and squealed with delight. I slipped a finger inside of her and she moaned again. I love that sound. She stopped stroking me and pushed my hand away. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pushed my dick into her. The water made my movements slower then I usually go but she didn't seem to mind. She was already starting to make her pleasure faces. I thrusted harder and lay back into the water as I held her hips to me. Her breasts and head the only things above the water. Shit, that was hot. She began to rotate her his as my pace continued and damn did it feel amazing.

Water is like a sex enhancer. It's freaking hard to do but it feels so fucking good. Ally hips and upper thighs tightened and shook around me. She was screaming and making her O face. I nearly lost it then I let her ride out her waves and flipped her over so I could go at her from behind. She clung to the side of the pool as I re-entered she. I rubbed her clit with one hand as I gripped her hip with the other. She still couldn't touch the floor of the pool because I'm so much taller. I could feel myself getting close. I pulled out of her and moved down to even more shallow water and hoped up to sit on the side of the pool, while Ally stood in the pool. She wrapped her perfectly plump lips around my dick and began to suck and bob her head up and down. I let out a moan and felt myself release into her mouth, she milked me dry, swallowed the whole load and I slipped back in the pool and we swam around under the stars in the sky. It was probably nearing six in the morning by now. I didn't care. This was a great night. A light suddenly shone from the door.

"Hey, you two kids… No skinny dipping in the pool… it's before dawn, what the hell are you doing out here at this hour anyway?" It was a hotel security guard. I jumped out first so I could block Ally's naked body from the guard. I pulled on my boxers and grabbed my shirt and jacket for Ally.

"Sorry Sir. We just had to skinny dip." I helped Ally out and kept her out of sight as she buttoned up my shirt and I wrapped the jacket around her. She smiled in thanks to me. I gathered the rest of our clothes. He shook his head as we walked by and chuckled. He must bust a lot of people for this. Good thing he hadn't shown up ten minutes before now.

"Skinning dipping in the pool or making out up on the roof." I sang in a melody that just came to me.

"I like that." Ally grinned and she thought a moment. "You're unpredictable and that's what I love about you." She replied in the continuation of the melody. I think we weren't going to get any sleep today either, we were writing a song.

_**OMG. This is Misty… Oh I don't really know what to say… thanks for accepting me into my aunt's world of stories. I saw the comments about how I have an awesome aunt… you don't even know. Aunt Kat is more then awesome. She is my HERO. I wish she was my mom instead of my mom. I don't understand how they are so different. Aunt Kat is beautiful, not only on the outside, but on the inside too. She has like this light that shines from inside her that lights up the entire world. I'm not a writer like her, this took me an hour and she promised me she wasn't going to read what I wrote and I trust her… SO DON'T TELL HER. She'll cry and I don't want her to. SSSSHHHH! I have a secret for you about her. I know why she felt so weird writing the Teacher/Student one-shot. It's because she's the teacher all the boys have a crush on. I have only been at the school two days and I got told this like a hundred times. I even heard the 11**__**th**__** and 12**__**th**__** grade boys talking about how they want to be her student to fuck. I just laughed cause she never would. My Aunt is the hot teacher! I don't think she realizes it. LOL!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This came from a guest: Can you write one where Austin is 18 and Ally is 16. They've been best friends forever and they're very comfortable with each other. Ally sits on Austin's lap and he gets excited and she asks him why did his manhood get hard, and like he explains to little innocent Ally about getting excited and how guys react to such things and puberty...etc. since she's so curious she asks how it feels and what it looks like...so Austin shows her (since he's so confident and doesn't care cause she's Ally). She blushes and Austin shows her how he relieves himself. You know all the sleazy stuff ;)**_

_**FYI: **__**Requests are still on hold**__**, I explained that a few chapters ago. I can't handle any more at the moment. Please respect my wishes, thank you and I love all of your support. **_

Ally's POV:

It was just a few days past my sixteenth birthday and I was walking the familiar path to the house next door where my best friend Austin lives. Austin just turned eighteen about a month ago and his graduation from High School was this morning. I was surprised my parents still let me go over to the Moon's house. Our parents didn't get along or I should say, my parents don't like Mike and Mimi. My parents feel they are too liberal and easy going. I understand why they think that. My parents are so conservative and religious that it's scary.

I am not allowed to wear jeans or shorts, just loose long or knee length dresses or skirts, I have to have my shoulders covered, everything between my neck and knees have to be covered at all times. I can't wear make-up or style my hair. I go to a Catholic school that is associated with our church. The only places outside of school, church and home I am allowed to go to is the Library and Austin's. Luckily for me, my parents understand that they can't keep me away from my very best friend in the whole world, even if he is a boy. I only have one other friend, Trish, she goes to my Catholic school and she's outgoing and loud, a bit of a rebel and my parents don't like her. I am super shy and quiet and only really talk to Austin.

Austin might be two years older but he didn't treat me that way. He's the sweetest and most polite person I know, my parents think so too, they just don't his band. I am not allowed to go over there when they rehearse. Austin is going away on tour all summer with the band and I'm going to miss him. He's smart, he may look like a dumb, pretty boy jock, but he's not, he was the Valedictorian. He is great at sports and has an incredible athletic body. He is so talented, he plays all instruments, I mean that, he can pick something up and within minutes be making music. His voice is like an angel and when he's on stage singing he puts all his feelings into it and I know why girls swoon at his feet. As cool as he seems I know he can be a bit of a dork. He's tall, blond and tan with big puppy dog brown eyes and beautiful smile.

He's lucky, he got to go to public school. I feel so out of the loop with everything, especially because at home I am not allowed to listen to any music except Christian music or watch TV, with the exception of the news. The only internet I am allowed is for school. It's monitored very closely by my parents as well. I don't even have a door on my bedroom for privacy.

I opened the back door to the Moon's house and called "Hi." As loud as I could. I wasn't being rude, this is how I was asked to enter the house. They told me I was like family after knowing me for 16 years and I should just come in whenever I wanted. If it wasn't for Mimi Moon I would have died of a panic attack when I first got my period. My mom didn't explain anything to me, she thought I had been too young to get it, I was thirteen, she was going to wait till I was sixteen. Catholic school doesn't really teach you about puberty or sex. I heard some really strange things from Trish but I didn't think it was true. She told me she gave a guy a blow job and I just don't understand why blowing air on someone's neck is such a big deal.

"Hey Ally, in here." I heard Austin's voice call from the direction of the living room. I wondered through the house that was as familiar as my own and found Austin sitting on the couch strumming his guitar and writing down either lyrics or music notes. He put the guitar down and jumped at him and landed on his lap. I wrapped my arms around him tightly in a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Prince." I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, Princess." His voice sounded as if he was about to cry. His arms wrapped around me tightly and it felt so safe and comfortable. We had been call each other those nicknames for as long as I can remember, we used to act out fairy tales in our back yards.

Austin's POV:

I wish she would stop jumping on me like this. I was having a hard time not having dirty thoughts about her as it is. I had become extremely attracted to my shy, sweet, innocent, naïve best friend when she turned thirteen. She is absolutely gorgeous with her big beautiful brown doe eyes, and sweet smile. Her skin is perfect and pale like porcelain dolls. She doesn't need make up with her naturally long dark eyelashes, pouty red lips and rosy cheeks. Her hair is long and wavy and chestnut brown. She is also, incredibly intelligent, but her lack knowledge of real world things makes her seem young and immature but not to me. I know how deeply she thinks. She's always happy and excited and she lights up the room when she walks in. I take in a deep breath and I can smell her. Her scent drives me crazy, I can never get it out of my memory and at night when I dry hump a pillow or masturbate it's usually her I am thinking of. The feel of her is so right on my lap. Damn it… I am beginning to get hard. She won't notice if she doesn't wiggle around too much. She shifted her weight to lean back against my chest. Shit… She rubbed her ass right over my twitching dick.

Ally's POV:

"What's in your pocket? It's kind of hard." I questioned and reached for his pocket he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and I felt whatever it was again, I straddled his lap and faced him and he let out a moan. "Are you okay?" I can't believe I hurt him he is so much stronger than me.

"Yeah, fine." His voice was cracking a little, which was strange. "Ally, what do you know about sex?" His voice returned to normal. I was confused, why was he asking me that?

"Everything. My mom gave the talk on my birthday." I began "So it's fresh in my mind." Austin raised his eyebrow and looked amused. I shifted my weight again and he bit his lip and grunted low, deep in his chest. I don't know why but that face and that noise excited me like I've never felt and I blushed. "When a man and woman are married they sleep together naked and their private places touch, it makes the female pregnant and about nine months later a little baby is born. It's illegal to have sex before marriage." He began to laugh. I gave him a light punch. "What?"

"Princess, there's so much more than that…. Plus you saying private places was so cute. But, your 16, and you should say something more mature." I reached for his pocket again and he didn't notice until I touched the object. His eyes widened and he sighed and leaned his head back. "You know that's my dick right?" I yanked my hand away and jumped off of him. He laughed again.

"Why is it hard? Is there something wrong with it?" I can't believe I touched his manhood. It felt bigger then I imagined. He pulled his shirt over his head and I gulped, it always makes me nervous when he has his upper body exposed. He's just so muscular and pretty. I looked at the intense muscles of his abs and followed the V down to where it disappeared under his jeans where I could see a bigger bulge than usual.

"No there's nothing wrong with it." He said and he started to unbutton his pants. I turned away.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, I didn't mean to but he was taking his pants off in front of me.

"Look, you have to learn the truth about sex, you should have by now, but your parents are so conservative and religious they want you keep you a little girl forever." I felt him shift on the couch. And saw his pants and boxers fly across the room, he must have kicked them off. "I am fine with showing you my dick, I have nothing to hide from you, and you are my best friend." He grabbed my arm and pulled lightly to try and turn me. I wouldn't budge and I closed my eyes tight. "Alright, I'll talk, you listen." I nodded. "My penis is getting hard because you came in here all cute and jumped on lap and it felt good and you smell good and it pleases me in a sexual way." I felt my face blush at his words. "Why it gets hard is blood is rushing there and my balls get a little bigger too because they are getting ready to produce semen, a creamy white substance filled with sperm, if that releases into a woman's vagina, through the cervix into the uterus and then into the fallopian tubes of the female. These sperm are looking for an egg to fertilise. You know what all that is right, cause of your period, right?" He asked I nodded. "The reason my dick is hard is because it makes it easier to put it inside a woman's vagina."

"Wait, it goes inside?" I quickly turned in shock and I had forgot he was naked. He was stroking himself. "Hey don't do that, you'll die." I pushed his hand away and accidently touched his manhood. I blushed. "Sorry." I put my hands in my lap and looked him up and down again. It's so big and the balls are kind of cute. Oh, gosh, I'm going to hell.

"Ally, masturbation is totally normal and it won't kill anyone and it doesn't mean you'll go to hell. It's a means of releasing sexual frustration, or stress or because it feels good." He explained. "It feels better when someone else does it or gives a blow job."

"How does blowing on your neck help?" He looked at me with a blank expression.

"A blow job is when a person sucks on a dick like a Popsicle." He said blankly.

"Oh." I thought for a moment. "Why don't they call it a suck job then?" He laughed.

"You know, I don't know."

"So getting your penis hard is a step to impregnating a woman?" I asked he nodded.

"It's more than just that. It feels good and its, well I can't explain it." He said as he bit his lip again and stroked up and down. "Sex is amazing."

"You've had sex?" I yelled. "How many times? How many kids do you have?" I didn't know what to think. 'You could go to jail?"

"Ally, I have always used condoms and the girls I've been with have been on birth control too. There is only a one percent chance to have a pregnancy happen so I have no kids. I have had sex with three different girls, you know Cassidy, Kira and Piper, each around twelve times probably. And it's not illegal to have sex before you're married, only if its rape or it's some significantly older than a minor." He moaned again and I jumped a little at how much I liked that sound.

"Wow, my parents tell me a lot of lies." I looked at his face. "What does it feel like to be sexually turned on?"

"For a guy, like I have to pee really bad but more pleasurable."

"A girl can be turned on, it's not just a guy thing?" I asked.

"Yes a girl can orgasm too." He smirked as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his manhood. It was blushing, like it was warm. He saw me looking. "Do you want to try? I told you it feels better when a girl does it." I nodded. I reached out and stroked him lightly like he had done to himself, and he moaned. It was kind of encouraging. "I can show you how to touch yourself if you want." I stroked him again and he hissed. His skin was warm to the touch and like soft velvet over steal. I noticed how much it grew since he first took off his pants.

"Okay, how do I give myself this pleasure?" I asked.

"First stop touching me so I can concentrate on you." He demanded in a sweet voice. I let go. He leaned me back and touched his lips to mine. It was soft and sweet and I felt my face blush again. It was my first kiss and it was perfect and I felt sparks, strong enough to light me on fire. A naked boy kissed me, a perfect and gorgeous naked boy kissed me. "It all starts with a kiss." He smiled at me.

Austin's POV:

Her lips were the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted and I wanted more. And shit, those fireworks going off in my head and my heart melting to puddle made it even better. I knew she had no experience with kissing but I she's also a very quick study. I started massaging my lips against hers and she followed my lead and I felt myself get even harder, which I didn't even know was possible at this point. I pushed my tongue to her teeth and she opened her mouth willingly. Her hands found their way to the hair at the back of my head, she's a total natural, that is my weakness, when girls play with my hair when we are making out. I rubbed my hands up and down her sides, she shivered. Her waist is so tiny and her hips seemed to curve nicely, you wouldn't know from the clothes she was forced to wear. I placed one hand on her breast and she gasped and I was surprised, it filled my hand more than I expected. I rubbed her gently through her clothes and she moaned and put a hand over her mouth and blushed. "Next is I work on your neck and chest, if you were on your own, you'd just have fondle your own boobs, but today, I'll give you a little extra." I kissed her neck and she sighed as I rubbed circles on her breasts. I sucked just above her collar bone and she made that lovely moaning sound again. I pushed her shirt up over her head and she lifted her arms to let it come. I unhooked her very traditional white bra and let it fly across the room. I took in her exposed upper half and it was the most perfect body I'd ever seen. My hand going back to massaging her womanly globes. I couldn't be mad at her for hiding it away, it wasn't her fault, plus other guys would then… wait she's not around other guys. I then went back to giving her love bites on her graceful neck and my thumbs and fore fingers began to pinch and rub her nipples. She arched her back up to me as my lips traveled to her chest. I kissed down to her nipples where I sucked and licked. My hands found their way down her stomach and to the elastic band of her skirt and white granny panties. I pushed them down to discover that innocent Ally, had naturally soft and thin pubic hair that wasn't overgrown at all. It was the perfect amount. I rubbed over her clit a little and Ally sat up straight and fell against my chest in pleasure. I rubbed harder and she spread her legs.

"Oh my gosh, that feels so good… don't stop." She breathed.

"This is what my dick would do to you if you we had sex." I slid a finger up into her and it was so freaking tight I couldn't move my finger hardly at all. I pulled out and pushed back in a few times and she screamed a little.

Ally's POV:

He was stretching the muscles down there, I didn't know there was, It was like a burning stinging pain but behind that were his finger was touching my inner walls was this intense pleasure and the pain was worth it. He moved his finger in and out while he cupped my breasts with his mouth and sucked and let them plop back down. He stuck in another finger and that stinging pain increased but the pleasure increased too. I felt him hit a marvelous spot and I bucked my hips up without meaning to and it caused his penis to rub against my clit, we both let out a wild moan. He quickly inserted a third finger and this time there wasn't much pain and the pleasure increased more. I could feel a building fire in my gut and a foreign moaning like sound came out of my mouth with every breath. His fingers worked faster as he kissed me on my lady parts. He then sucked on the folds and my legs began to shake and my mind went blank as I felt a wave of ecstasy overpower me and a warm liquid secreted from me and he was licking it up with his tongue as his fingers dropped out of me his tongue entered. I wiggled back and forth because it felt so good. I had to return the favor. I leaned up and kissed his lips this time, using what he taught me back on him. He moaned as I grabbed his manhood again and stroked it up and down and ran my thumb along the slit at the top like he had done. I then remembered the statement he made about a blow job, sucking on it like a popsicle and that was what I was going to do. I put his throbbing member into my mouth and began to milk him for all he was worth, his hands played with my hair while gently holding my head close to him and rubbed my breasts with the free hand.

"Ally, Fuck, you are good at that. Shit it feels so good." I smiled and I scrapped him a little with my teeth, he let out a growl so I think he liked it. I pulled my head away and started to rub himself again but I stopped him and went back to work on his penis. I liked the way it felt in my mouth and the way it tasted. His legs began to shake and he thrust up into me, nearly causing me to chock. I pushed his hips down but he still rotated them around a little. I felt a hot sticky substance enter my mouth and it was really salty, I didn't know what else to do so I swallowed it as it came. He was panty and I was dripping wet again from my inner self. Austin explained to me that we just performed oral sex on each other and that it did count as a kind of sex but I was still a virgin. I sat back down on his lap facing him as he kissed my lips again. I started to stoke his penis again and he moaned. "You are lucky I am young enough and have enough stamina for another round." He beathed.

"This time I want it all." I said and he kissed my neck and reached for his discarded pants. He felt around for the pocket and pulled out his wallet, he then took out a silver foil package and opened it. He pulled out a rubber condom and I watched as he pulled it on. He laid me back on the couch and rubbed me with his fingers again and stretched me out some more. He then looked me in the eyes as if asking for approval and I nodded and smiled. He lined himself up and pushed in. Oh my word, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was perfect and right. He slowly pushed and pulled in and out I put my legs around his waist and encouraged him to go faster and harder. He was big enough to hit this magical place every time. He suddenly picked me up and so I was on top of him. He thrust up into me and held my hips tightly. I rotated my hips and met him half way. I shrieked in pleasure and Austin moaned. He latched his mouth onto one of my bouncing breasts. The sounds of sex are awkward, the sweaty skin slapping together the moisture of the fluids rubbing as we connect. I rest my hands on his shoulders to balance myself and the angle he is in me is changed just slightly but it makes what we're doing feel even more incredible. I throw my head back and moan. He picks me up again and flips me over so I'm kneeling on the couch on all fours. He pushes in from behind and rubs my clit at the same time. He is kissing the back of neck and massaging my boobs, I'm getting stimulated in four places at once. I feel the shaking coming on again and I hear his breath getting short, my mouth drops open and I release again as he growls and shakes too. He ride out our orgasms as one and he pulls out. He pulls off the condom and I notice how full the semen made it seem.

"I don't think I've ever come that much or that close together before." He said as he threw the condom out. 'you are incredible, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I blurted and it wasn't because of what just happened, I do love him.

"I should have waited for you, for this day, because that was better than any sex I ever had, it was making love and there is a difference. I know that now." He smiled and kissed my lips again. We sat there in comfortable silence snuggled on the couch until Austin's phone beeped, it was time for band rehearsal. I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on as fast as I could. He did the same and kissed me again before I walked out the door.

I felt like a real woman now. It all felt so right. I don't' care how fast it happened or how it went against what my family believes, he was right, it was perfect, there wasn't anything bad about what we just did.

_**To Lillian: This is Misty, I saw your comment and I'd like to be your friend but I don't really like spending time on the computer. Just leave messages like you have been and I can answer them I guess. I don't have a facebook or twitter or tumblr or anything. I don't even have a cell phone. I don't want one, I think I'm too young. Sorry you are bullied, it's not fun at all, I know. I was bullied a lot before, I hope my new school is better, so far it seems to be. **_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**__

_**This came from R54EverAuslly: To long of a request to post so no spoilers for you by me posting the request word for word, I might be combining it with another request that I got for "have sex in front of someone or like in the middle of a party and they just get turned on by the eyes on them and don't care." **_

_**FYI: **__**Requests are still on hold**__**, I explained that a few chapters ago. I can't handle any more at the moment. Please respect my wishes, thank you and I love all of your support. **_

Austin's POV:

I haven't seen my best friend in almost six months. We've both been so busy touring and recording we barely have time to text, call or Facetime, let alone see each other. It's a sacrifice we have to make if we want to continue doing what we love to do. I was surprising her at her record release part tonight. We missed each other's 21st birthday so we are definitely going to have a drink together tonight. I walk into the club where the party is being held and the music is pumping loudly through the speakers, lights are flashing and it's hard to see or hear. I see Ronny Ramone first and we shake hands and he points me to the direction he last saw Ally. I gently push my through the crowd only to find Trish drunk grinding on a random dude.

"Austin." She shouts and gives me a giant hug and I give her a light kiss on the check. "It's great to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Trish." I let her go and she grabs a glass and downs the brown liquid in it and goes back to dancing dirty with the guy. "I'm working on something here but I know Ally will be happy to see you, she's been talking about you a lot lately." The guy grabbed Trish's ass and I scanned the room for Ally. I look for her long, wavy Chestnut colored hair. I see her by the bar, barefoot in a body hugging red dress. Damn is she hot. I sigh. She friendzoned me a long time ago, you'd think I'd be over it but I'm not.

"Hey hot stuff what are you drinking?" I teased as I grabbed her waist from behind.

"Austin." She turned and fell into me. She's a bit tipsy already. "I missed you so much." Her hand landed on my chest and sort of caressed down to my abs. She always gets a little touchy feely when she's been drinking and it fucking drives me crazy because I want her so bad, always have.

"I missed you too." I replied and kissed her forehead.

"You missed." She leaned up and kissed my lips, the most passionate kiss I've ever had. Her fingers wound around the hair at the back of my head and my hands pulled her closer by the hip and check. I pulled back quickly. I couldn't let her do that to me. I wouldn't be able to stop and she is drunk. That would be wrong on so many levels to take advantage of my best friend, who I happen to be in love with.

"Ally, I think you've had enough." I took the drink out of her hand that she had just ordered and put in on the bar.

"Oh you're no fun." She pounted and crossed her arms, only driving me more crazy because the action pushed her boobs up to the point where they were about to be exposed out of the top of the dress.

"Oh, really?" I smirked at her and grabbed her hand, I felt a spark. "Let's dance." I pulled her out to the middle of the floor and I pulled out all my best club moves. Grinding on her ass, touching our lower regions together and hip rotating. I would have to stop soon, I was starting to get hard. "Come with me?" I pulled through the crowd to the back hallway of the club. "Let's talk, catch up." I said to her as the music began to grow faint behind us. I let go of her hand and lean back against the wall she looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. Her arms wrap around my neck and gives me another earth shattering kiss. I pull away and look down the dark hallway. She grabs my face and makes me look at her.

"I missed you." She states.

"I missed you too. Alls, we just went over this ten minutes ago." I replied.

"I know that." She pouted again. Shit, she's so freaking cute. "I just wanted to tell you again because it's true. I don't go a second without thinking about you or wishing you were by side or how much I fucking love you." She's really drunk, the only time she swears is when she's wasted. "I like you as more than a friend, Austin." Her one hand reached up and her fingers combed through my hair the other was on my chest again, just over my heart. I am sure she can feel how fast my heart is beating. I have been waiting years to hear those words and they hand to come when she's drunk and has no idea what she is doing.

"Ally, you have no idea how long I've been wishing for you to say that, I have been in love with you forever." I blurted that out because I knew she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. At least now I knew how she felt though, happy drunks like Ally, always tell the truth. She smiled and this time I kissed her. I made sure to put all my pent up feelings into the kiss so she would know at least for tonight just how much I love her. We pull away panting, my erection growing again.

"Damn Ausitn, I can't fucking feel my knees, they're like Jello, you are an amazing kisser, like I feel light headed and shit." Ally stumbled back a little. I laughed, she's cute when she is drunk and swearing.

"Ally, I want you to know how proud I am of you and how much I appreciate our friendship, our partnership… what do you want more than anything, right now? That's what I want to give you."

"I want you to fuck me." She blurted. She ran her hand along my body again I shivered. "I haven't had sex in a year and I'm horny." She rubbed herself against the bulge in my pants. "I know you are too."

"Ally… I.. We can't." I breathed as she kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear lobe. "You are drunk and I as much as I want to, I don't want to take advantage of you like that."

"Let me tell you something." She smiled and suddenly her eyes cleared and she stood up straight. "I'm not drunk, I only acted like it so you would believe me, you always say happy drunks always tell the truth and I am a happy drunk."

"So, you won't forget how I told you I've been in love with you for years?" I smacked my head and she smiled and shook her head.

"Now will you please have sex with me, I need you, now!" She pleaded as she jumped up into my arms and kissed my neck again and ground her center against my hardening dick. How could I say no to that? I took a few steps toward the dark hallway and she let go and slide down my body making me moan. "No, not that way, I want everyone to see how much we love each other." I looked at her shocked. I am incredibly turned on by the idea of sex in plain view of other people and I follower her eagerly as she pulls me back toward the lights and pounding music. She pulls me to the end of the bar and we kiss, tongues dancing and our hips grinding. She unbuttons my shirt and slides it off my shoulders. I shake it off and it falls to the floor. Her lips move to my neck and she sucks in just the right spot. I can't take it anymore. I push her dress down and start to massage her naked breasts. She moans into my skin and push the thin material to the floor she steps out and unbuttons my pants.

"HOLY SHIT, SEX BY THE BAR AND IT'S OUR GUEST OF HONOR, ALLY DAWSON AND THE NUMBER ONE GUY AUSTIN MOON!" The DJ yelled into his mic, I felt all eyes turn to us as she pushed my pants and boxers to the floor. I looked around and saw everyone just staring at us I saw some guys shrink back in shame, I'm impressive naked.

"Finally." Trish started clapping as Ally took my dick in her mouth and started sucking. I let my hands wonder through her hair as I gently held her head to my dick. She bobbed her head up and down and I felt her tongue along the slit. She rubbed my balls gently and stroked the part of my penis that she couldn't fit in her mouth. I rolled my head back and moaned. I yanked her to her feet and ripped her thong off in pull, the little undergarment flew across the room. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I could feel how wet she was when she connected with the underside of my dick. I adjusted us so I could just slide in. I first rubbed her clit and fingered her to accommodate my size. I pushed in and we fucked hard standing up. I could feel sweat building on my skin.

"Damn, boy. You got muscles all over and such a big dick and Ally girl, you are fucking perfect. Austin turn her around so we can see her bouncing tits." The DJ commentated. It was weird as hell but such a fucking turn on. I spun ally around and sat on a bar stool. I thrusted into hard and fast as she rotated her hips around in circles and front to back. Her pussy was so tight and wet. "Yeah that's it." The DJ continued. I rubbed on hand on her clit and cupped a breast with the other.

"That's the best fucking, fucking I've ever seen…" came from somewhere to our left. Yeah, dude, eat it up cause you ain't ever going to get with anyone like Ally. I stood up and Ally leaned over a table as I took her doggy style. She began to shake and warm fluid rushed over me and I threw my head back again. I pumped her harder and faster and I could feel myself getting close so I pulled out and she quickly sucked me off swallowing my entire load. I saw a bunch of guys trying to hide the fact that had erections and girls touching themselves under their skirts.

"Shit, Ally, we were just porn for these people." I laughed. She laughed.

"Yeah, but the best porn they will ever see." She grabbed her dress from the floor and I smacked her ass. She turned back and grinned as I scrambled back into my pants and shirt.

"You are lucky Ronny and the press left before all that." Trish grinned and hugged us both. "Finally, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to get together?" It was rhetorical question. She didn't really want an answer. "Hey, give your phone you perverted ass hole." She grabbed a guys phone and deleted a video of us. "Anyone else record that or take pictures, better delete it now or deal with me and a lawsuit." Everyone else shook their heads, they knew better then not to mess with Trish. You could see the furry in her eyes. "Good." She smiled. I pulled Ally outside, I just wanted to take a drive with her before we had to say good-bye again in a few hours.

_**To Lillian: We both want you to know that we are glad to be friends with you and we can't wait to read your story, please let us know when you post it. Misty wants you to know that she had an excellent first week at her new school. They don't know about her past and that's good for her, she can now be the person she wants to be without all of the drama following her. She says she can breathe easy. **_

_**Misty says thank you for all the support you lovely people showed her and for all of the kind words and advice. She said it means the world to her.**_


End file.
